El es toda una dama
by Distroyer
Summary: Tak ha regresado a la tierra para vengarse de Zim, pero se ha camuflado como cualquier otra persona normal, asi que cualquiera de las personas que rodean a Zim podrían ser la veradera Tak, y para desenmascararla, este tendrá que jugar el mismo juego: Ser alguien que no es. ¿Pero cuanto más podra caer Zim? ¿Qué no ya ha caído muy bajo con tener que finjir ser la "novia" de Dib?
1. Chapter 1

Se vistió rápidamente. Unos jeans sencillos, blusa negra y tenis del mismo color estarían bien. Entró a la cocina donde lo esperaban su hermana menor Gazlene-aunque ella prefería que la llamaran Gaz- y la caja de cereales de "El conde vampi-choco". Vertió lo suficiente de leche en su plato para desayunar.-Buenos días Gaz, hoy es un buen día, ¿No lo crees?-Dijo Dib. Ella solo se limitó a seguir concentrada en su consola de juego, sin responderle.-Vamos, deberías estar emocionada, hoy es el dìa en que empezamos un nuevo año escolar-Dijò, intentando animarla un poco.

-Debería, pero simplemente no lo estoy, y más vale que dejes de fastidiarme o si no, te va a ir mal.-Siempre con ese tono de odio tan característico de Gaz.- Así que por su propio bien, Dib guardo silencio hasta terminar su desayuno. Teniendo catorce años y Gaz solo once, no podía creer que ella tuviera tanto control sobre él, pero pensándolo bien, de hecho siempre había sido así.

Ambos se encaminaron juntos a la escuela primaria donde Dib solía estudiar hace solo dos años atrás, ahí se despidieron para tomar caminos distintos y el hermano mayor se dirigió a la secundaría. Estando ahí se apuró para buscar en la lista cual sería el salón que ocuparía esta vez.-Salón 30 **.** -Se dijo a si mismo después de verificarlo, mientras lo ubicaba con la mirada. Finalmente después de tanto deambular lo encontró y a sus compañeros del año pasado también, lástima que Dib no era tan sociable como querría, sino, a esos compañeros podría llamarlos "amigos", pero era por cierta persona el que Dib no tuviera muy buena reputación, y dicha persona no se encontraba ahí.

Todos los chicos rumoraban sobre quien sería el maestro asesor que les tocaría este año e incluso Dib estaba impaciente por saberlo también. En eso, la maestraLilian Heffer hizo acto de presencia entre todos los jóvenes, respondiendo con esto a su duda.

-Hola jóvenes. Espero que hayan disfrutado sus vacaciones porque ahora los hare sufrir con ecuaciones y números y raíces cuadradas y más números que no comprenderán. Yo les impartiré la clase de matemáticas y seré su asesora.-Dijo en tono aterrador-La maestra Heffer era la peor maestra de toda la escuela. Era joven y bonita, pero eso no le quitaba el mal carácter.

-Después de todo, será como seguir en la primaría con la señorita Bitters- Pensó Dib.

Todos se decepcionaron ante la noticia y tomaron asiento tristemente. En eso alguien tocó a la puerta y Heffer se dispuso a abrir. Quien tocaba a la puerta era una chica nueva que se incorporaría al grupo.

-Te daré oportunidad de pasar solo por esta vez-Dijo la maestra amenazadoramente-Ahora preséntate con todos

-Hola chicos, mi nombre esAbey y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

-Dinos que te gusta hacer y que te gustaría estudiar más adelante

-Me gusta leer y escribir historias en mi tiempo libre y pienso estudiar para la carrera de literatura

-En verdad me impresionas-Dijo Heffer, sin embargo no demostraba ningún sentimiento de asombro en su voz-Ve a tomar asiento.-Abey obedeció-.

Volvieron a llamar a la puerta y esta vez la misma persona que tocó abrió por si sola y asomó la cabeza solamente

-Llega tarde señor y no toleraré que cosas como esta se repitan-Advirtió Heffer

-Lo siento, pero no volverá a ocurrir-Dijo esto mientras se adentraba más en el aula, permitiéndole a todos ver su estado. La ropa estaba toda desgarrada y podían verse algunos arañazos entre esos huecos, se desprendía de él un olor nauseabundo como carne podrida pero ni siquiera él sabía por qué.

-Perdóneme si lo ofendo, pero debo decirlo, usted huele asqueroso-Dijo Heffer mientras se tapaba la nariz.- En serio le recomiendo que regrese a su casa a bañarse y tal vez pueda volver mañana y sin llegar tarde.

-¿Bañarme? ¡No!-Gritó-. Le juro que así estoy bien-Dijo

-Admiro y a la vez envidio su perseverancia, joven.-Tiene valor para venir aquí en ese estado

Mientras el "joven" se dirigía a su pupitre-justo delante del pupitre de Abey y a un lado del pupitre de Dib-los chicos comentaban que le habría ocurrido para estar como estaba en esos momentos.

-Dib lo miraba sorprendido y cuando finalmente el otro volteo a verlo también:

-Zim…pero…por Júpiter ¿Qué te pasó?


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno ahora sí. La primera vez que trate de publicar esta historia no sé porque no aparecia lol pero bueno al parecer ya aparece y puedo explicar lo que queria poner en el primer capitulo:**

 **Esta fue la historia que me metio al mundo de los fics como ficker y mi primera historia para el fandom de Invasor Zim hace ya 6 años. La publiqué en AY. Le tengo cariño por eso pero hay que admitir que todo el mundo siente verguenza de su primer fic xD este en particular tenia muchos errores porque no sabia usar word pero lo pienso arreglar. (Mejor escrito que los de otros fickers amateurs pues si eh xD)**

 **Tambien, algo que al fin me atrevo a admitir es que de aqui salieron mis primeros ocs pero ese no es el asunto. Lo que pasa es que estos ocs...son tan mary sue :'v que horror xd mas que nada es casi un self insert con el oc "Abey James", si, puse demasiado de mi en ese oc. Yo odio a los mary sue y gary stu y si tu tambien los odias ya puedes dejar de leer porque de cualquier forma mis ocs aqui tienen mucho protagonismo y eso no es chido pero entiendanme, era novata jajaja.**

 **Y ya para acabar, el dibujo de porada es de mi autoria. Un dibujo feo para una historia fea lol (No se dibujar irkens, ni el estilo de Jhonen en general, es tan cuadrado :'v) igual ya es un dibujo viejo del 2012  
**

* * *

-No pasó nada humano, Zim está bien.-Dijo, como si quisiera evadir el tema.

-¿Bromeas? Tan solo mírate. ¿Puedes decirme qué ocurrió?

Sin embargo Zim no respondió. Prefirió prestarle atención a la maestra Heffer, quien empezaba a explicar su clase. Todos le prestaban atención excepto Dib. Por su mente repentinamente comenzaron a aparecer recuerdos acerca de Zim. Gracias a él era que todos los demás lo llamaban loco. Nadie le creyó en todo el tiempo que intentó demostrarles que Zim era en realidad un alíen cuya misión era invadir la tierra, pero sus planes para ello eran muy absurdos como para dar resultado, o en su defecto, Dib siempre estuvo allí para frustrar dichos planes.

Y luego…luego de eso llegó un tiempo en el que Zim ya no tramaba nada para dominar el mundo; al parecer se había cansado de intentar, y Dib igualmente de probar que era un alíen. Incluso sus rivalidades habían cesado y empezaban a tratarse como…casi como verdaderos amigos el uno con el otro. Todos esos problemas ya eran cosa del pasado y por ello ahora a Dib le preocupaba el por qué Zim estaba así y la razón por la cual este no quería decirle nada. Creyó que él mismo, para Zim, sería como alguien en quien pudiera confiar para contarle todo, pero al parecer no.-Es extraño- Pensó Dib; ni siquiera antes se hubiera molestado en preocuparse por Zim, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que incluso durante las vacaciones lo echaba de menos.-Guau, eso se oyó tan raro.-Se dijo para sí.-Echar de menos a Zim, ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho?- Pero efectivamente así fue.

Por otro lado, Zim realmente no estaba tan concentrado en la clase como se podía pensar. Sus propios pensamientos lo llevaron a recordar qué era lo que había pasado antes de las 8:00 am de ese mismo día. Lo recordaba todo como si… como si hubiera ocurrido hoy.

Recordaba haberle dicho a G.I.R **.** \- su pequeño robot ayudante- que él debía ir a la escuela y que mientras tanto vigilara la base.

-Sí, amo-Respondió obedientemente G.I.R. mientras hacía un saludo militar en forma de respeto y a la vez con una mirada seria de ojos color rojo.

Zim salió de su base para dirigirse a la escuela caminando tranquilamente, cuando de repente, sus antenas- por debajo de su peluca que simulaba ser cabello humano-detectaron dos cosas:

La primera era un olor desagradable, como a carne podrida, que de él mismo parecía emanar. Y la segunda era un ruido a lo lejos, parecía el sonido de unos pasos de varias personas al correr. En eso, se giró para mirar atrás y toparse con la desagradable sorpresa: No eran personas las que hacían ese ruido, eran cinco ratas gigantes que intentaban llegar hasta donde Zim estaba. Las ratas se veían con una mirada de "Hoy tengo ganas de comer un irken llamado Zim" y viendo su suerte, el desdichado no tuvo de otra más que correr por su vida e intentar perder a esas bestias, pero no podía, eran demasiado rápidas para él. Entonces fue cuando pensó "Pero si yo soy Zim y no hay nada que no pueda hacer" y sus patas biónicas aparecieron desde adentro de su PAK para intentar correr aún más rápido, sin embargo, las ratas no se daban por vencidas. Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántos minutos llevaba recorriendo casi media ciudad para poder estar a salvo; y en eso fue que una de sus patas biónicas se quebró, haciéndole perder a Zim el equilibrio y rodando por una calle que iba hacia abajo, manchando su ropa con mugre de la misma carretera y haciéndole también perder su peluca. Cuando finalmente dejó de rodar, seguía teniendo a las ratas detrás de él, pero no importó, seguiría intentando salir victorioso contra esos animales y aunque solo le quedaran tres patas biónicas en buen estado, aún así segura corriendo, pero al parecer la suerte no estaba de su lado porque de nuevo, una segunda pata biónica había tocado un charco de agua, causando una corriente eléctrica que se desplazó por la misma hasta llegar al PAK y noquear por unos segundos a Zim.

"Este es el final de Zim" se dijo a si mismo al ver que las ratas estaban a punto de comérselo ya estando cerca de él. Pero esos animales no tenían intención de devorarlo ahí, a media calle donde cualquiera podría ver; así que una de ellas tomó a Zim por la camisa con sus dientes, causando que la misma se rompiera y se echó a correr mientras las demás la seguían. Un solo paso de esas ratas era tan enorme, que ya en poco tiempo habían llegado a su destino: una alcantarilla donde nadie las pudiera interrumpir de disfrutar su almuerzo.

"Debe haber algo que pueda hacer para escapar" Y una idea se le vino a la mente.

-G.I.R.-Llamó a su robot mediante su PAK cuando un pequeño monitor salió de este-Ven a rescatar a Zim. Usa tu rastreador para encontrarme, unas ratas mutantes me quieren para su comida, y Zim no es comida de nadie- Dijo en tono molesto.

-Sí, amo- volvió a responder como la primera vez y la transmisión se cortó-.

Esto a las ratas no les importó mucho, después de todo, aún querían comerse a Zim y estaban dispuestas a hacerlo, esto lo demostraron cuando empezaron a arañar a Zim con las garras de sus patas para deshacerse de la ropa que les estorbaba.

Ardor. Fue lo único que Zim sintió cuando se atrevieron a dar el primer zarpazo. Su abdomen estaba herido y no pudo evitar soltar un grito de dolor.

Fue ahí cuando G.I.R. apareció levitando en el aire con un jet que tenía en su espalda, y utilizando un arma irken que salió de su cabeza, con cinco tiros certeros hizo desaparecer a las ratas, tomó a Zim de una mano y volvieron a salir juntos de esa alcantarilla.

-G.I.R. bájame aquí-Ordenó sus pies tocaron el suelo, G.I.R aprovecho para decirle- Amo, está herido, deberíamos volver a nuestra casita para que se recupere

-No G.I.R. así está bien

-¿Esta seguro, amo?

-Sí

-Amo…

-¿Qué?

-Encontré esto mientras iba camino a salvarlo-Dijo mientras le mostraba la peluca que Zim había perdido en su persecución por las ratas.

-Ah, sí.-Tomó la peluca en sus manos, le quitó el polvo que tenía y la arregló un poco, después la puso sobre su cabeza.

-¿Y qué hará ahora, amo?

-Ir a la escuela G.I.R. ò si no llegaré tarde-Respondió tranquilamente Zim.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo feo. Al menos voy a actualizar esta cosa mas seguido, para acabar pronto lel.**

* * *

Hacia la nada. Hacia la nada se concentraba su mirada, mientras recordaba lo que había vivido hace solo unos cuantos minutos.

El sonido de un susurro lo desconcentró de todo aquello.

-Qué asco.-Oyó por lo bajo murmurar a Abey, y volteo a mirarla. Vio que tenía igualmente la nariz tapada con la mano por el olor desagradable y también ella pareció observar el tono verdoso de la piel de Zim que para Abey era extraño. Por un momento se preguntó quién era esa chica, ¿Cuándo llegó ahí? Ni siquiera había notado su presencia. Ella volvió a fijarse en los apuntes de su cuaderno. Fue ahí que la chicharra sonó, indicando el término de la clase. Para Zim, eso fue como un golpe que lo regresó a la realidad.

-Finalmente ya acabó.-Suspiró Heffer, y empezó a guardar sus cosas-.

-¡Espere maestra!-Gritó Danny, antes de que la mencionada pudiera salir totalmente del aula-

-¿Qué ocurre, señor?

-Podría decirme por favor ¿Cómo fue que "x" da igual a dos?

-Lo siento, pero yo ya lo había explicado, si no puso atención es su problema

-Suspiró-¿Al menos podría decirme cuándo nos toca clase con usted de nuevo?

-Para desgracia de todos ustedes y para mí también, nos estaremos viendo a diario, siempre a primera hora.

-Ah, bueno, gracias.

Todos los demás se precipitaron para salir al pasillo de la escuela y aprovechar para tomar aire fresco. Abey también lo hizo y los únicos que se quedaron dentro fueron Zim, Dib y Keef.

-Y dime, Zim, ¿Te dolió mucho cuando te hiciste los rasguños?-Preguntó el pelirrojo mientras miraba el abdomen de Zim.

-¿Y tú que crees estúpido humano?

Keef solo pudo fruncir el ceño por la respuesta de Zim y salió hacia el pasillo muy indignado.

-Zim, ¿Te importaría acompañarme?-Preguntó Dib-

-¿A dónde?

-Tú solo sígueme- Y salieron del aula.

Justo en eso, Abey los vio irse hacia la izquierda mientras ella tomaba asiento en el suelo y se puso a escribir cosas en una libreta; Keef pasó frente a ella también dispuesto a dirigirse hacia la derecha y casi tropezaba con sus pies, pues los tenìa extendidos sobre el piso.

-¡Oye!, ¿Por qué te pones ahí? Le haces estorbo a la gente, por tu culpa casi caigo-Gritó molesto.

-Ya, bueno, discúlpame.

Pareciera que no la escucho, pues simplemente se fue alejando por el pasillo alegando cosas como "si el piso ni siquiera es para ponerse a escribir cosas" hasta que se perdió de vista.

-No le hagas caso.-Escuchó que alguien le dijo-Normalmente no se comporta así de enojado, pero bueno, yo espero que no te haya ofendido.

Abey giro su cabeza para ver a la persona y vio que se trataba de una chica rubia-igual que ella-y de piel bronceada, era muy linda y se veía en su forma de vestir que venía de una familia de dinero.

-No, no te preocupes, de todas formas èl tiene razón, mejor me meto al salón a seguir escribiendo.

-Ay, no, no lo hagas, además el salón huele horrible y todo por culpa de Zim-Dijo quejándose.

-¿Zim? ¿No es el chico que está enfrente mí y que huele feo y tiene la piel verde?

-Sí, es él.

-Tienes razón, me estaba asqueando ahí adentro por como olía, creo que sì se dio cuenta de eso, pobrecito.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué estas escribiendo?

Abey se paró del suelo y respondió-Estoy escribiendo en mi diario, siempre he tenido uno y no hay día en que no escriba algo en él.

-Ah, bueno, con todo y eso que vas a estudiar en la carrera de literatura… eso está bien, pero dando mi opinión personal, yo creo que es muy aburrido..

-¿Y entonces tú qué piensas estudiar en un futuro?

-No es por presumir, pero te aseguro que yo no tendré que mover ni un dedo para salir adelante con mi vida y tener dinero.

-¿En serio?-Dijo sin creérsela todavía, de hecho Abey pensó que la chica estaba bromeando.

-Sí, en serio. Mira, resulta que mi papà es el dueño de una empresa de automóviles extranjera, y en esa empresa tiene un empleado que es amigo del tío de la cuñada del hermano que es primo del hijo del asistente personal del hijo del presidente de este país

-Ah, eso está padre.-En verdad no había comprendido ni "J" de lo que dijo (y yo tampoco). Aun no le quedaba claro el hecho de que eso tuviera algo que ver con que ella "no tendría que mover ni un dedo para salir adelante con su vida y tener dinero".

-Pero ni siquiera te he contado la mejor parte

-¿Y cuál es?

-En un par de meses el hijo del presidente va cumplir dieciocho años y mi papá ya me prometió que llegaríamos hasta la casa presidencial en ese día con el auto más bonito, caro y lujoso que tengamos, cuándo el hijo del presidente lo vea, querrá saber quién se lo regaló; en ese momento aparecerá mi papá y yo también y el cumpleañero va a quedar prendado de mi belleza, me pedirá que sea su novia, luego nos casaremos y asi serè la primera dama y tendré asegurado todo mi futuro.

-Claro que sí, era tan obvio, yo ya me lo había imaginado- En realidad en su mente pensaba "Pobre muchacha, debe estar loca para alucinar esas cosas". En ese momento, una tercera voz sonó en ese pasillo.

-En primer lugar, Daphne, el hijo del presidente tendría que hacer campaña para que los ciudadanos voten por él y convertirse, pues… en…en…-Balbuceó un poco-ser como… su papá, y en segunda, ya habías dicho que tu plan para el futuro era mantener a la empresa del tuyo.

Daphne bufó fastidiosa-Y yo ya te había dicho que ese plan ya quedó en el pasado, Kat.

Abey observó como desde el baño de mujeres salía una chica vestida totalmente de negro y apostaría su propio diario a que era una chica con tendencias suicidas, y le entró miedito, le pareció como alguien muy sombría, seria y tenebrosa. Esta se acercó a saludar.

-Hola amiga nueva ¿Qué nos cuentas? ¿Es cierto que te gusta leer y escribir?-Pasó su brazo por sobre los hombros de Abey.

-Sí, así es.

-Oye ¿Te gustaría juntarte con nosotras en el receso?

Dudó un poco.-Sí, claro.

-Qué bueno; pero por ahora, debemos ir al gimnasio, que nos espera el entrenador, no le gusta que lleguemos tarde y aparte te pone a hacer entrenamientos que te dejan agotado hasta el día siguiente ò incluso una semana entera.-Las tres chicas comenzaron a caminar para dirigirse al gimnasio.

-Al menos lo peor ya acabo, la clase de mate-Dijo Daphne-Es que son tantos números que no comprendo, ¿Quién iba a decir que existía un numero llamado "pi"?.

-Bueno, pero aun así la maestra Heffer nos lo advirtió, ¿Recuerdas?

-Hablando de ella, ¿Qué le pasa? En primer grado nos daba la clase de música y parecía tan amable con todos, ahora es como un monstruo, claro que solo le falta tener la piel verde, como Zim.-Y Daphne no pudo evitar reírse de su propio chiste. Su risa era poco peculiar, casi parecía reírse como una maniaca homicida acabando de matar a alguien.

-Oye ya cálmate-La reprendió Kat fastidiada-En primer lugar la maestra Heffer siempre se ha comportado como ahora lo hace, es solo que nosotros no la conocíamos suficiente como para saber que así era, eso es todo. Y en segunda, no debes juzgar a otros por su apariencia, no debes búrlate de Zim, después de todo, el color de su piel es por una enfermedad, él mismo lo dijo. ¿Tú qué opinas, Abey?

-Sí, yo opino que está mal juzgar a las personas antes de conocerlas.

-¿Lo ves?-Casi como diciendo "yo tengo razón" y vaya que siempre la tiene.

Daphne volvió a reír por lo bajo-¿Y ahora qué tienes?-Preguntò Kat.

-Es que recuerdo el día en que Zim se presentò ante el grupo, y luego Dib empezó a gritar como loco "¡Es un alíen! ¿Por què no me creen?" –Rio-Esos fueron buenos tiempos.

-¿Dib?-Interrumpió Abey de repente-¿No es un chico que usa lentes y tiene un cabello…único?

-Sí-Respondieron al unísono Daphne y Kat.

-Bueno, es que lo vi pasar junto con Zim cuando yo estaba sentada en el pasillo, y vi su cabeza…es algo grande… ¿No tendrá algo feo creciendo dentro de ella?

Daphne y Kat se soltaron a carcajadas que seguramente resonaron en toda la escuela-¿Puedes creer que ese es el tamaño normal de su cabeza?-Dijo Daphne sin parar de reír aun.

"Y yo que pensaba de mi misma que no juzgaba mal a las personas"-Pensó Abey para sí, un poco sentida.-Oigan, ¿Qué tan grande es esta escuela? Llevamos varios minutos caminando y no veo que lleguemos a ningún gimnasio.

-Ya estamos cerca-Dijo Daphne.

-Sí, no tardaremos-Completó Kat.


	4. Chapter 4

-¿Escuchaste eso?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Risas. Un par de risas. Y una de ellas sonaba como la de una chica maniaca asesina acabado de matar a alguien.

-Yo no escuche nada.

Zim se quedó pensando un poco y luego dijo-¡Pero claro que no lo hiciste Dib humano! Después de todo el Dib no posee habilidades auditivas como las del gran Zim.-Dib rodo los ojos.-A propósito ¿A dónde llevas a Zim? Llevamos varios minutos caminando y no veo que lleguemos a ningún lado, y tampoco creo que esta escuela sea tan grande ¿O sí?.

-No falta mucho.

Con esa pequeña conversación se había roto el silencio que había ente ambos y Dib agradeció las supuestas risas que Zim había escuchado para que este se pusiera a hablar. Había estado muy callado desde que llegó y eso no le agradaba.

-Ya llegamos.-Dib se detuvo enfrente de una puerta y Zim observo la misma. Se percató de que sobre ella se leía un letrero que decía "Enfermería".

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Tragaste a Zim a una enfermería que ni siquiera sabìa que teníamos, Dib cosa!-Gritó esto de forma molesta

-Sí. Después de todo, necesitas curarte esos rasguños.

-¡Zim no va a entrar ahì!-Por poco y sale corriendo, si no es que Dib lo agarra, dándole como una especie de "abrazo" por detrás de la espalda, evitando su huida.

-¡No irás a ningún lado Zim!

-¡Quita tus sucias manos humanas de encima!

-¡No!

Zim forcejeaba fuertemente para liberarse, pero erà inútil, Dib tenía mucha fuerza lo cual le hizo sentirse a comparación como si fuera un debilucho; hasta que finalmente dejo que Dib lo volviera a llevar a la enfermería. Tocó la puerta, y al no obtener respuesta, la abrió él mismo, más sin embargo, no había nadie dentro.

-¡Ja!-Se burló Zim-No hay nadie, Dib. Así que será mejor que regresemos a clases ya.

-¿O sea que prefieres estar dolido, y sobre todo más ahora, en clase de gimnasio, cuando después te dolerán los músculos durante un día más, ò peor, durante una semana?

Zim guardó silencio unos minutos. Dib tenía razón, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de hacérselo saber.- ¿Y qué piensas hacer entonces? ¿Curarme tú mismo?-Dijo Zim. De hecho, esa idea a Dib no le pareció tan mala. El alienígena sintió de repente que un par de brazos lo cargaban.-¡Oye, no me toques!-Gritaba Zim, pero Dib hacía oídos sordos ante las quejas del otro; más bien pensaba en esos momentos lo ligero que Zim era, después de todo no había crecido mucho desde que lo conoció y eso era una ventaja para el humano. Cerró la puerta tras de sí cuando estuvo dentro de la habitación, dejó a Zim sentado sobre la camilla. Este solo se limitó a patalear, reprimiendo el enojo que le causaba que Dib hubiera ganado esta vez; y se limitó a permanecer ahí en silencio y cruzado de brazos. Dib comenzó a buscar lo que necesitaba para curar a Zim en un botiquín médico que estaba por ahí, y sacó de él un frasco de alcohol y unos vendajes.- ¿Qué es eso?-Pregunto Zim, señalando el frasco de alcohol-¿Es agua?

-No, es alcohol

-¿"Alcohol"?

-Es para que no se infecten tus heridas

-Pero es líquido, y si es líquido, quemará mi piel.

-¿Alguna vez te has puesto alcohol a ti mismo?

-No, pero…

-¿Entonces como sabes que en verdad quemará tu piel?

De nuevo Dib había dejado sin habla a Zim.

-Quítate la camisa-Dijó de repente.

-¿¡Estás loco!?

-Necesito que lo hagas para curarte.

Al darse cuenta que Dib estaba usando un tono sereno para hablar con él, Zim pensó que también debería calmarse, después de todo, el Dib solo intentaba ayudar." Solo intenta ayudar"-Pensó Zim. Últimamente se había comportado así con él cuando nadie más lo había hecho y eso era un gesto noble.

-Pero…el PAK no me permitirá quitarme la camisa totalmente.

-No es necesario, Zim solo… sostenla por delante con ambas manos y ya.

Zim así lo hizo. Dib comenzó a verter un poco de alcohol sobre un trapo que estaba encima de la camilla y lo coloco sobre las heridas.

-¡Ay, duele!-La reacción de Zim fue rápidamente alejar a Dib por el dolor que le causó el líquido terrícola.

-Lo siento Zim, pero aun asi, mira, no quemo tu piel. Al parecer el alcohol no te hace daño.

-A ver, hazlo de nuevo.-En verdad ese resultado había sorprendido a Zim, pensaba que cualquier cosa liquida le afectaría pero esta vez no fue así. Después de un rato de que Dib frotó el trapo sobre sus heridas, a Zim dejó de dolerle. Por ultimo Dib procedió a envolverlo con los vendajes y para esto, Zim tuvo que levantarse de la camilla.

-Ya está. Dijo Dib satisfecho una vez que aseguro la gaza en su lugar.

-No debiste molestarte Dib.-Dijo en tono calmado y serio.

-No hay problema, lo hice por ayudar.

"¿Acaso siempre eres así?" " ¿Por qué nunca lo note?"-Pensaba Zim.

-Ya podemos volver a clases-Le dijo a Zim.

-Ah, sí, pero… yo creo que…mejor me voy a casa.

-¿Estás seguro? ¿Por què?

-Estoy agotado.

-Claro.

Después de otros varios minutos caminando por el largo pasillo, llegaron a su aula, pero ya no había nadie ahí, al parecer todos los maestros asistieron a una reunión por parte del director y los alumnos salieron temprano; eso fue lo que el conserje les dijo.

Zim y Dib se despidieron, deduciendo que para el día de mañana volverían a verse mutuamente y cada quien fue rumbo a su hogar.- ¿Qué tal te fue en tu primer día hijo?-Pregunto el profesor Membrana, padre de Dib, cuando este llego a casa.

"Vaya sorpresa, finalmente mi padre no està en su laboratorio como siempre"-Pensó Dib.-Me fue bien.-Respondió simplemente.

Dib se recostó en el sofá mientras que con el control remoto cambiaba de canal a su televisión y en su mente solo le víno el recuerdo de cierta persona que acababa de ver cuando aún estaba en la escuela.

Zim ya había llegado a casa también y se fue directo a su laboratorio, el cual ya casi no utilizaba mucho y solo le hacía visitas cuando sus cosas ya habían acumulado polvo y necesitaban limpiarse. Mientras bajaba por el ascensor que lo dirigiría ahí, Zim pensó en lo que Dib había hecho por él y sintió algo así como una presión en su squeadly spooch, pero no le incomodaba, más bien sintió que tener esa sensación era bueno, sabía que ni siquiera eran los vendajes los que le ofrecían esa presión, no señor, era algo más… Cuando finalmente estuvo en el laboratorio:

-¡Computador! Necesito que hagas un análisis del PAK de Zim. Desde esta mañana ha estado proviniendo un olor nauseabundo y sospecho que viene de él.

-Por supuesto, amo Zim-Respondió el computador. En ese momento un par de cables bajaron desde el techo del laboratorio, insertándose a ambos lados del PAK, lo cual indicaba que el análisis se estaba llevando a cabo.-Análisis completo-Informó el computador.

-¿Qué ocurre?-Zim esperaba, no, más bien "debía" encontrar una respuesta y rápido.

-El análisis informa que existe material no autorizado dentro del PAK.

-¿A qué se refiere eso?

-Amo Zim, usted en este momento está cargando con… cinco salchichas podridas dentro del PAK… sí, y no estoy bromeando.-Dijo el computador.

Ni lento ni perezoso, Zim ordenó que le extrajeran esas salchichas en ese instante y con ayuda de un brazo mecánico que también provino del techo, así fue. Cuando por fin las salchichas estuvieron fuera, Zim no dudó en llamar a G.I.R. que llegó rápidamente a donde se le llamaba.

-¡Pero estaba viendo el programa del mono feo!-G.I.R. casi se pone a llorar por no poder ver su programa.

-¡Olvida eso, y respóndeme una cosa! ¿Tú quisiste jugarle una broma a Zim, metiendo salchichas podridas dentro del PAK?

-No, amo, yo últimamente no le he jugado ninguna broma-G.I.R. se entristeció por el regaño de Zim e intento defenderse lo mejor que pudo.

-Espera, ¿Cómo que "últimamente" no?

G.I.R. recordó que hace unas noches atrás si le había jugado una broma a Zim, junto con Mini Alce le habían pintado cejas y bigote con plumón mientras Zim dormía.

-Quise decir que yo nunca le haría eso, amo.-Se disculpó G.I.R.

-¡Computador! Ahora analiza las salchichas en busca de huellas digitales.

El computador obedeció, pero el análisis no mostró nada de huellas.

-Eso es imposible, cualquiera que haya puesto las salchichas ahí debió dejar huellas-Dijo Zim en voz alta, casi al borde de la desesperación.

-Si me permite sugerirlo, amo, creo quien quiera que fuese esa persona, no se encuentra registrada en mi base de datos.

-¿Pero quién no estaría en la base de datos del computador de Zim?-Se dijó para sí.-El computador de Zim posee todos los datos del mundo terrícola.

-Ya lo tengo, amo-Dijo G.I.R .de repente-Tal vez esa persona ni siquiera es del planeta tierra.

-¿Entonces de dónde, G.I.R.?

-Del planeta hogar-Respondió

-¿De Irk? ¿Y quién que sea de Irk me querría, incluso más que jugarme una broma, matar? Por culpa de ese responsable casi muero en manos de las ratas gigantes.-Después de pensarlo un poco el mismo Zim respondió a su propia pregunta, sorprendiéndose aún más.

-Pero claro… ¡La responsable es Tak!


	5. Chapter 5

Sonó la chicharra, indicando el inicio de la primera clase. Todos se apresuraron para entrar al aula. Ahí estaba Abey esperando a que Daphne y Kat llegaran, cuando las vio entrar, las saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ya le agradaba tener nuevas amigas. El día anterior estas le habían platicado todo lo que les gustaba y ella también lo hizo. Habían platicado (de hecho solo Daphne lo hizo) sobre los chicos que le gustaban y al parecer estaba enamorada de Danny.Y también recordó que Kat le había dicho "Bueno, tu planeas casarte con el hijo del presidente, y sin embargo siempre estás buscando la atención de Danny " Al menos a Abey le hubiera gustado tener a alguien en quien fijarse, le hubiera gustado que, para la edad que ya tenía al menos ya hubiera tenido alguna relación amorosa, pero ella siempre y hasta el momento, había permanecido soltera.

Cuando Dib llegó, notó que Zim estaba sentado en su pupitre; al parecer ya se encontraba mejor, sin embargo, lo notaba algo preocupado jugueteaba con sus dedos entrelazándolos entre si, y mirando a todas direcciones, más bien, mirando a todo aquel que le pasara por enfrente.

Sí, no cabía duda, estaba experimentando los síntomas del nerviosismo pero ¿Por qué causa? Dib esta vez no iba a permitir quedarse sin una respuesta; así que se acercó a Zim y le pregunto:

-Zim ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?

Al parecer Zim no lo había visto llegar y cuando escuchó su voz, se estremeció, lo miró a los ojos y le respondió:

-¡Mientes! Zim está perfectamente bien

Esa respuesta no convenció a Dib, sabía que Zim, de nuevo, le estaba ocultando algo, así que se acercó hacia las antenas del alien para que lo escuchara y le susurró:

-El que miente eres tù, ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué quieres ocultarme todo eh?¿Acaso no confías en mí?.

Esta acción por parte de Dib irritó un poco a Zim, quien al final le confesó:

-Está bien Dib, te contaré. La razón por la que Zim está así es porque…-antes de continuar se cercioró de que nadie pudiera escuchar, y movió su cabeza a ambos lados para estar seguro.- Quiere deshacerse de mí.

-¿Deshacerse de ti? ¿Quién?¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Anoche lo averigüé. Es Tak, y por culpa suya unas ratas gigantes casí me comen.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Zim siempre está seguro, mono Dib. Lo que olía mal eran unas salchichas en mal estado que tenía dentro de mi PAK y por eso esas ratas me perseguían, querían comérselas.

Dib lo dudó unos segundos, ahora que Zim sí le había dicho algo, no sabía si creerle o no, y es que en verdad todo aquello sonó tan absurdo.-No te preocupes Zim, todo estará bien y si no es así, yo estaré ahí para cuidarte.

-¿Tú crees? ¿En serio?

Dib asintió con la cabeza y una sonrisa se formó en los labios de Zim.

Lilian Heffer había llegado asegurando que esta vez la clase sería diferente.

-Lo que haremos hoy será una clase didáctica para elegir a un representante de grupo, así que todos formarán un óvalo alrededor del salón con sus pupitres.

-Disculpe, maestra, pero ¿No habrá querido decir "circulo"?-Dijo Danny alzando la mano para que lo notaran.

-¿Acaso cree que yo no sé diferenciar entre un óvalo y un circulo? ¿Cómo se atreve a cuestionarme de esa manera, señor? Si yo digo que hagan un óvalo, lo harán, si digo triangulo, harán triangulo, y si digo rana, ustedes brincan. ¿Le quedó claro?-Todo esto lo había dicho en tono histérico y furioso, asustando a Danny de sobremanera. En verdad Lilian no debería de ser tan agresiva, pero lo era.

Inmediatamente todos obedecieron la orden, formando el dichoso óvalo alrededor y Lilian le ordenó a Abey que eligiera a un compañero para postularse como el representante.

En ese momento Abey no sabía a quién elegir. Todos le rogaban que lo eligiera a él o a ella.

-Abey, elígeme y seré tu mejor amiga-le dijo Daphne.

-Tú ya eres mi mejor amiga-Dijo nerviosa, mientras dirigía su mirada a cualquier otro sujeto.

-¡Oye, muñeca, elígeme a mí y seré tu novio!- Gritó Danny

-No, gracias- Y seguía viendo a quien escoger, hasta que tomó su decisión y se fijó en Zim quien era el único, aparte de Dib y Kat que se mostraban desinteresados en participar. Tal vez porque eso mismo ya lo había vivido; el día en que compitió contra un chico muy idiota en su escuela primaria para poder obtener el título de presidente escolar y poder dominar a los chicos de esa escuela y después al mundo; y claro que fue Dib quien le impidió que ganara para que eso no ocurriera. Recordaba haberle agradecido a Dib por ello, después de todo, si se era el presidente escolar, te pasarían cosas horribles.- ¡Zim! ¡Elijo a Zim!-Mientras lo señalaba con el dedo; eso ocasionó que todos se sorprendieran, incluso el mismo Zim. Él estaba a punto de negarse pero sabía que si lo hacía. Lilian se iba a enfadar, entonces se paró de su pupitre dirigiéndose al frente del aula para que todos lo vieran. Estaba nervioso otra vez, todas esas miradas que se posaban en él le aterraban, y más sospechando que Tak podría estar cerca y sin buenas intenciones. Ahora comenzaba a sospechar de cualquiera dentro de ese salón

Dib se percató de aquello y levantó su dedo pulgar para animarlo mientras le daba una sonrisa. "No te preocupes Zim, todo estará bien, y si no es así, yo estaré ahí para cuidarte" Eso es lo que le había dicho y efectivamente estaba cumpliendo su promesa.

-Muy, bien, ahora elige a una chica-Le dijó Lilian a Abey.

-Elijo a Daphne.

-¡Sí! ¡Muy bien Abey, hiciste una buena elección!¡Gracias por elegirme, ahora seré tu mejor amiga!-Daphne no cabía de la emoción.

-Claro que sí, Daphne, me alegra que ahora seas mi amiga-Le daba por su lado.

Daphne se paró junto a Zim y este a su vez dio un paso de lado, alejándose de ella. Cuando Zim decía que Tak estaba cerca, es porque Tak estaba cerca y podía ser cualquier chica, incluso Daphne y él no quería arriesgarse. Ella podía ser una buena sospechosa, en especial porque era egocéntrica, le gusta tener a todos bajo su mando, se enojaba cuando algo no le salía bien, siempre intenta ser mejor que todos y así es como Tak se comportaría. Sin embargo, Daphne no era su única sospechosa, la chica nueva, Abey, llegó de imprevisto apenas el día anterior, tenía muchas y a la vez pocas razones para sospechar de ella, y Kat, era una chica muy sombría y aterradora; anteriormente había confesado, (gracias a una clase didáctica que habían tenido con un profesor el año anterior), que encontraba atractivo el hecho de ver sufrir a las personas, otra característica que distingue a los irkens es ver a sus súbditos sufrir ante su poder.

-Ahora los demás escribirán en un pedazo de papel el nombre de quien quieren que sea el representante de grupo- Dijo Heffer.

Así lo hicieron y los votos se contaron revelando que la ganadora era Daphne.

-¡Gracias a todos por votar por mí!¡Estoy tan feliz!¡Ahora les prometo que…!-Sin embargo no pudo terminar si discurso, la chicharra había sonado y los demás querían salir al pasillo, aparte de que hicieron que Zim y ella misma calleran al suelo por la avalancha de chicos que se apresuraban hacia afuera. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que ocurrió, empezaron a reír.

-Zim, por favor perdóname, yo te hice caer al suelo, déjame ayudarte a parar-escucho que Keef le decía aquello, mientras lo veía desde el suelo.

-¿Y no piensas ayudarme a mí?-Se quejó Daphne, quien también estaba tirada en el suelo.

Pero Keef la ignoró, y volvió a insistirle a Zim.

-Dame tu mano Zim

-¿Conque querías causar que los demás se burlaran de Zim, cierto?-Respondió Zim enojado-Pues no aceptare tu ayuda, aparte de que seguramente también quieres que vean que eres buena persona conmigo, pero no, prefiero quedarme aquí tirado.-Y cuando dijo esto último se recostó boca arriba con las manos extendidas sobre el suelo.

-¿Estás seguro, Zim?

Pero él no le respondió y siguió en su posición

-Bueno, como quieras.-Y salió del salón. Daphne terminó parándose por si sola y se fue atrás de Keef.

-¿Entonces tampoco aceptarás mi ayuda, Zim?

Zim lo miró y le extendió la mano a Dib, quien se había quedado hasta el último para salir. Asi ambos se dirigieron hacia afuera.

-Si de algo te sirve Zim, yo sí vote por ti.-Coloco su mano en el hombro del otro.

-Gracias Dib.

El gusto de quedarse en el pasillo duró poco, pues el maestro de historia llegó. Y después de dar su clase llena de fechas y personajes que nadie recordaba ya, el bendito receso los hizo dirigirse a todos hacia la cafetería. Estaban formados en una gran fila esperando que la cocinera les diera su almuerzo; pero mientras tanto Abey y sus amigas comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Notaron qué Zim se veía nervioso? Creo que él no quería pasar al frente de los demás después de todo.-Dijo Abey.

-Claro que no quería, pero eso no importa porque al final la que ganó fui yo-Comenzó a presumir Daphne.

-Sí, claro;-Dijo Kat intentando hacer que Daphne dejara de hablar, porque si continuaba asi, nunca la haría callarse; sin embargo, Daphne siguió hablando.

-¿Notaron que Danny estaba ansioso por participar también? ¿Por qué no lo elegiste a él, Abey?

-A ti no te hace caso Danny, e incluso quería sobornar a Abey diciéndole que sería su novio para que lo eligiera.-Dijo Kat

-Bueno, ¿Qué puedo decir? Así soy yo-Las chicas no se habían fijado que el mencionado estaba formado en la fila detrás de ellas, por lo que cuando lo escucharon hablar, se asustaron-Soy todo un galán con las chicas, ¿Cuánto apuestan a que incluso la maestra Heffer se muere por mí?

-¿Y si así fuera… tú andarías con ella?-Preguntó Kat con inseguridad.

-¡Si eso es lo que he querido todo el tiempo!, es por eso que siempre intento que se quede en el salón unos minutos más después de la clase para charlar con ella o siempre le pregunto cosas tontas y ella me responde, es una lindura, no importa cuántas veces me ignore o me grite, la sigo amando.-Decía en tono soñador-Aunque si no es así, siempre tengo mis refuerzos, ¿Qué dices, Kat? Imagínalo, tú y yo juntos-Mientras la rodeaba con su brazo-

-¡Dios, qué horror! ¡Aléjate de mí!-Lo alejo de un empujón.

-¡¿Y qué hay de mí?! ¡Yo sería tu novia con gusto!-Dijo Daphne.

-No te pregunte a ti.-La respuesta de Danny hizo sentir triste y furiosa a Daphne a la vez.

-¡Pues no sé qué es lo que le vez a esa mujer, es una malhumorada!¡Desde que volvimos a la escuela no ha hecho más que tratarnos…muy feo, y ella antes no era así!-Grito furiosa; pero inmediatamente tapó su boca, pues todos la habían oído, además de que corría el riesgo de que Lilian anduviera por ahí cerca y la hubiera escuchado también.

-Oye Danny, no está bien que te fijes en la maestra de ese modo, ¿Será que eres pedófilo?-Dijo Abey.

-¿Qué soy quién?

-Olvídalo.

En ese momento a las chicas les había tocado su turno para que les sirvieran su almuerzo y fueron a buscar una mesa para sentarse y empezaron a comer a gusto; mientras que en otro lado de la cafetería, Zim, quien estaba sentado junto con Dib, las miraba de forma sospechosa y con intriga.


	6. Chapter 6

La última clase de ese día había finalizado. Todos se dirigían a sus casas. En el pasillo de la escuela se encontraban Zim y Dib.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Zim? En ese momento Zim estaba distraído mirando a sus principales sospechosas que salían del baño de mujeres; y Daphne parloteaba sobre su "reunión" que supuestamente se llevaría a cabo el fin de semana.

"Reunión" "Sí, claro, seguramente estará planeando alguna artimaña para deshacerse de mí, y las otras dos son cómplices"-Pensaba Zim, hasta que escucho que Dib le estaba hablando.

-¡Zim!

-¿Qué… qué pasa?-Dijo aun un poco distraído

-Te pregunte si te podía acompañar a tu casa

-No gracias, Zim puede ir solo

-Bueno, si tú lo dices…Después de eso, Zim seguía observando a las chicas mientras ellas se dirigían a la salida.- ¿Qué tanto las miras Zim?

-No las miro, solo veo todos sus movimientos.

-A eso se le llama mirar, o más bien observar.

-Tak podría ser cualquiera de ellas Dib, debo estar alerta por eso.

-Pero a Daphne y Kat las conoces desde el séptimo grado ¿Por qué sospechas de ellas así como así? ¿Por qué no simplemente te olvidas de eso y ya? Seguramente Tak debe pensar que las ratas te mataron y se fue feliz.

-¡Eso nunca! Además, si no es Daphne ni Kat, entonces es Abey; su repentina aparición como la "chica nueva" el mismo día de mi incidente es muy extraño.

-Eso solo fue una coincidencia.

-¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra Dib gusano?-Hizo un puño con la mano en señal de amenaza.

-Mmm… no lo sé…creo que no estoy ni contigo, ni en tu contra…más bien creo que tú estás exagerando las cosas.

-¡Es que es más que obvio que no me crees! Tú crees que estoy mintiendo, pero… ¡El gran Zim nunca miente!

-Yo no dije eso.

-¡Olvídalo Dib cosa! Puedo solucionar todo esto yo solo.

-¿Cómo lo harás? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Tú solo ve a casa. Si no vas a ayudarme con esto, no debe importarte lo que haga.

Dib bufó en forma de fastidio-De acuerdo, entonces… nos vemos mañana. Dib salió de la escuela para ir a casa, mientras que Zim salió también de la escuela con la intención de hablar con las chicas, quienes estaban en la parada del autobús esperando a que este llegara.-Ehm…hola.-Dijo, no muy seguro de como saludar.

-Hola Zim-Le respondió Abey amistosamente.

Zim ignoro su saludo, dirigiéndose a Daphne y luego le dijo:-Escuche que llevarías a cabo una… reunión ¿Es cierto? ¿Y en dónde será esa reunión?-El plan de Zim seguramente sería espiar en esa reunión para ver qué era lo que "Tak" tramaba.

-Mmm…pues, llevaré a cabo una reunión este Sábado en mi casa-Lo dijo como si fuera la gran cosa y sintiendo orgullosa de si misma.-Pero tú no puedes ir-Le advirtió.

-¿Se puede saber por qué, eh?-La retó con una mirada de curiosidad a ver si en verdad le daría una razón lógica.

-Porque la reunión es solo para mujeres Zim.

En ese momento, algo dentro de Zim le dijo que tal vez la idea de solo espiar en la reunión no sería tan buena, y de repente tuvo una idea mejor

-¿Quieres decir que si Zim fuera una chica, lo cual no soy, dejarías que fuera a la reunión, verdad?

-Efectivamente

-¿Y le contarías a Zim, si fuera una chica, todas las cosas que se hablen en esa reunión también, verdad?

-Efectivamente

-Oh, bueno…está bien. Pero que lastima que Zim no sea una chica; no podré ir a la reunión entonces-Dijo haciéndose la victima

-Sí, que mal por ti-Respondió de forma sarcástica.

-Eso lo veremos-Respondió de forma un poco molesta.

En ese momento Zim tomó camino rumbo a su base sin siquiera despedirse.

-Zim es muy extraño ¿No creen?-Preguntó Abey

-Y muy fastidioso-Dijo Daphne

-Bueno, si no fuera extraño y fastidioso, entonces Zim no sería Zim ¿Entienden?-Agregó Kat.

-Tienes razón-Apremió Abey.

Las chicas en esos momentos no se daban cuenta que una persona extraña las observaba mientras habían hablado con Zim, desde adentro de la escuela, con una mirada fría; esa persona estaba acompañada de un **gato robótico** que las miraba de igual manera.

Mientras tanto, Dib había llegado a casa, un poco triste por no poder acompañar a Zim a la suya; pero más bien él fue quien no quiso compañía por parte del humano.

Dib se recostó en el sofá de la sala y se puso a ver la televisión donde en esos momentos se transmitía su programa favorito "Misterios misteriosos", pero ya no era lo mismo de antes.

-Ahora solo hablan acerca de temas ridículos que ni siquiera son ciertos, como por ejemplo el conejo de pascua ¿A quién le importa si ese conejo es real o no? La verdad, no lo es. Ya no saben qué cosas inventar e incluso se han sacado de la manga la historia del monstruo que vivía en las alcantarillas lo cual es toda una bazofia. -Todo esto Dib lo había pensado y dicho en voz alta, como era su costumbre de siempre decirse las cosas para si mismo; esta actitud molestó mucho a Gaz, quien desde las escaleras le aventó una bola de papel al chico para llamar su atención.

-¡Ya cállate Dib, cállate! Estoy intentando estudiar para el examen sorpresa de mañana y tú con tus charlas estúpidas no me dejas concentrar-Le dijo furiosa su hermana.

-Lo siento Gaz pero es que…espera un momento ¿Dijiste estudiar para un examen?

-¿Acaso estás sordo o qué? Eso fue lo que dije.

-Pero apenas es martes, ¿Es el segundo día de escuela y la señorita Bitters ya les está aplicando un examen?

-Lo dices como si no hubiera hecho lo mismo con ustedes.

-En eso tienes razón pero ¿Un examen sorpresa? Si ya sabes que va a haber examen entonces no sería sorpresa.

-No digo que sé que habrá un examen sorpresa, es solo que hay que estar preparados, porque teniendo a la señorita Bitters como maestra, tienes que esperar lo inesperado.

A Dib le pareció que nunca antas su hermana había hablado con tanta sabiduría como ahora "Esperar lo inesperado" eso sería un buen consejo para Dib, estar siempre prevenido de cualquier cosa; eso erá lo que Zim estaba haciendo en lo que se refiere a sospechar de cualquiera que pudiera ser Tak.

-Tienes razón Gaz, gracias por…-Sin embargo no pudo terminar la frase, cuando se giró hacia las escaleras para ver a su hermana donde se suponía que debía estar, ya no había nadie ahí.

-Qué extraño, seguramente volvió a irse a su habitación.-Y se dispuso a ir a su habitación también para ponerse a leer un libro, eso era mejor que ver las estupideces de la televisión.

No podía decirse lo mismo de G.I.R. quien seguía embobado mirando el programa del mono. ¿Quién diría que después de todo ese programa tenía tanto éxito en el público? En ese momento Zim llegó a su base y fue directo a su laboratorio, dándole una orden al computador que hasta a él le parecía ridícula.

-¡Computador, te ordeno que le muestres a Zim toda la información que tengas acerca del comportamiento de las féminas adolescentes terrícolas!

-¿Qué es lo que planea hacer con eso, amo?

-¡No cuestiones a Zim, solo hazlo!

-Perdone amo, es que me dio curiosidad

-Lo hago para que Zim pueda infiltrarse en los malvados planes de Tak que organizará este sábado.

-Sea lo que sea que usted esté tramando amo, no creo que la irken Tak valla a caer en ello

-¿Estás diciendo que el plan de Zim es estúpido?

-Yo no dije eso amo

-Eres exactamente igual al humano Dib cabezón-Dijo molesto.

-¿Eso es un halago?

-¡No!

El computador pareció haber meditado las palabras de su amo por unos segundos y de forma indecisa, pero finalmente accedió a hacer lo que se le pedía, mostrando videos e imágenes frente a los atentos ojos color magenta de Zim.


	7. Chapter 7

Oscuridad. Todo lo que Tak miraba en el espacio era oscuridad, a exceptuar por las enormes estrellas que no tenían otra cosa mejor que hacer que estar estorbando en el camino, cientos de ellas.

¿Acaso eso que veía a lo lejos era un planeta? Uno más, uno menos, después de todo había igualmente muchos esparcidos en el universo.

Soledad. Lo único que Tak tenía por compañía era la soledad, a exceptuar por su unidad S.I.R. que ella misma diseñó.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo ¿Hace cuánto que estaba a la deriva en el espacio infinito? Estaba igual a un náufrago perdido en medio del mar, sola, sin los recursos necesarios para resistir mucho más de lo que ya había resistido, únicamente su traje espacial le brindaba oxígeno para que su cabeza no explotara. Vaya, ni siquiera tenía ya su nave que mucho trabajo le costó construirla. Y todo eso era gracias cierta personita que arruinó su plan de conquista del planeta tierra. En ese entonces parecía un plan tan perfectamente elaborado, que no podía fallar.

Extraer el magma que se concentraba en el núcleo de aquel planeta para en su lugar reemplazarlo con muchos dulces y dárselo como regalo a sus amadísimos Más Altos. Y sin embargo… ¡Él le había quitado lo que era suyo por derecho! ¡Le había robado la misión que le correspondía a ella! Y si tan solo él no la hubiera hecho perder la prueba y poder convertirse en invasora…

-Ese idiota de Zim-Susurró. Después de esto, mantuvo sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, convirtió sus manos en puños y soltó un grito que nadie más escuchó-¡Me las pagará!-Hubiera querido que alguien más escuchara ese grito, desafortunadamente el sonido no puede propagarse en el espacio.

Y es que era inevitable recordar en cómo Zim le había ganado aquella vez y la había hecho vagar sin rumbo fijo por todo el cosmos. ¿Cómo es que fue eso posible? Simplemente no lo comprendía; Eso erá lo que Tak pensaba en cada miserable segundo que pasaba. Ella de alguna forma necesitaba vengarse, sacar toda esa ira y rencor contenidos que tenía en contra de aquel prójimo suyo. Era hora de hacer algo y no quedarse de brazos cruzados.

-¡Mimí!-Inmediatamente la unidad S.I.R. hizo un saludo militar, dando a entender que estaba dispuesta a acatar las órdenes de Tak.

-¡Quiero que me lleves al planeta más próximamente cercano ahora!

La unidad S.I.R. la tomo de la mano y la guió con ayuda de sus propulsores por todo el espacio, finalmente se toparon con el planeta Meekrob. Tak sabía que no sería bien recibida ahí, después de todo los Meekrobquianos detestaban a los irkens, pero Tak no estaba ahí para agradarles, tenía otros planes que hacer. Cuál fue su sorpresa, que al arribar en ese planeta, no había rastros de ningún habitante ahí, estaba desolado, casi como un desierto terrestre, tal vez habían arribado en una zona deshabitada pero eso más bien le facilitaba las cosas para no poder ser vista por nadie.

-Muy bien hecho Mimí, este es justamente el lugar al que quería llegar.-Luego de esto, una pequeña pantalla apareció desde adentro de su PAK que al mismo tiempo le servía como un rastreador para poder localizar a otros irkens. Tak le ordeno a ese rastreador que localizara a la irken Tenn, quien tenía el rango de ser invasora y ser asignada a invadir Meekrob.

Podía verse en la pantalla toda el área en donde Tak se encontraba, siendo esta última representada como un pequeño puntito color purpura y a solo unos cuantos kilómetros más se encontraba la base de Tenn que era representada como un pequeño puntito color magenta.

-Excelente, ahora, inicia una llamada hacia la base de Tenn-Le ordeno al rastreador.

Y en algún otro lugar no muy alejado de Tak, una llamada se hizo presente en el laboratorio subterráneo de Tenn, al darse cuenta de quién era la que llamaba, no dudo en responder y pronto el rostro se Tak se vio mostrado en el computador del laboratorio.

-¡Tak! ¡Qué alegría me da verte!-Dijo Tenn totalmente emocionada.

-Escucha con atención, Tenn, estoy aquí en Meekrob y necesito tu ayuda para que vengas a recogerme.

-Claro pero, respóndeme una cosa ¿Qué haces aquí? Creí que…

-Te lo explicaré todo cuando este a salvo en tu laboratorio, si es posible.

-No te preocupes, no tardaré mucho para encontrarte, iré enseguida.-Después de eso la transmisión se dio por finalizada y Tak no tuvo que esperar mucho cuando vio a lo lejos una nave irken acercarse a ella y llevarla a la base de la invasora. Cuando se encontraron dentro de esta, Tak le platico su historia a Tenn.

-Con que eso pasó ¿Eh?-Preguntó esta última.

-Sí-Respondió Tak molesta.

-Pero no entiendo como Zim pudo arruinar tu plan para conquistar a la tierra, este era tan perfecto, sin fallas, y él…bueno…Zim es un estúpido.

-Eso mismo pensé yo, y me refiero a lo del plan, en cambio a lo que pienso de Zim, bueno él si sigue siendo estúpido, y aun así tuvo que estropearlo todo-Dijo con mucho odio.-Pero esto no se va a quedar así, Tenn, quiero vengarme-Dijo bastante decidida.

-¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?

–Primero, necesito pedir prestada tu nave.

-¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Me la prestarás, sí o no?-Dijo molesta

-Es que no sé-Tenn lo meditó un minuto. Si le prestaba su nave a Tak ¿Cuál sería la probabilidad de que se la regresara? Si Tak volvía a la tierra no podría devolvérsela estando Tenn en Meekrob. Pero por otro lado, ella era su amiga, habían estado juntas como compañeras cuando estaban en la academia militar, y bueno, las buenas amigas se hacían favores unas a otras.-Esta bien, te la doy-Dijo al fin.

-Sabía que podía contar contigo.-Dijo orgullosa.

-Sí, después de todo no puedo arriesgarme a andar con una nave irken por estos lugares.

-Pero necesitas tenerla para transportarte de un lugar a otro, ¿No?

-No hay problema con eso, sé que yo misma puedo diseñar otra, una que aparente ser una nave Meekrobquiana, y así será más fácil hacerme pasar por una de ellos.

-Yo misma te ayudaría con eso pero tengo prisa… ¡Por vengarme! Por cierto ¿Cómo le haces para fingir ser una habitante de este planeta? No me digas que usas un ridículo disfraz como el de Zim.

-Bueno, yo no sé cómo es el camuflaje que Zim utilice para hacerse pasar por humano pero…seguramente también debe de ser un camuflaje muy estúpido, supongo.

-Dije "disfraz" no camuflaje.-Dijo seriamente

-¿En serio él utiliza un disfraz? ¡Pero qué cosa más tonta!-Y empezó a reir.

-Sí, ya sabemos que Zim es un tonto.

-Yo me refería a lo del disfraz

-Ah sí, también eso. Pero la especie humana de la tierra es tan idiota que no nota la diferencia.

-De todas formas yo construí un arma que me puede transformar en una Meekrobquiana en unos cuantos segundos.

-¿En serio? ¿Te importaría mostrármela?

-Claro que no. Mira-Dijo mientras señalaba al lugar con el dedo. Más al fondo del laboratorio donde las irkens se encontraban, había una pequeña mesa donde se encontraba el arma. Tak se apresuró a ir hasta allá. El arma consistía en ser básicamente una pistola irken, al dispararla al el objetivo, lanzaba un rayo que después de unos segundos regresaba por si solo de nuevo al arma, ya conteniendo toda la información del cerebro y almacenarla en un pequeño chip que aparecía desde abajo de la pistola. Después de que todo aquel proceso, el chip solo tenía que ser insertado dentro del PAK para adquirir la apariencia e información de cualquier ser que fuera disparado con el arma

-¿Y funcionará si intento hacerme pasar por alguna otra especie viviente?-Dijo Tak mientras la tomaba totalmente asombrada.

-Lo único que tendrías que hacer es disparar a un espécimen en el cual te quieres transformar. Inmediatamente esta absorberá toda la información del cerero del espécimen y lo transfiere al PAK para poder saber actuar como dicho espécimen y adquirir su forma física exteriormente, sin mencionar que a este le dejara una permanente perdida de la memoria, ya que también le quita todos los recuerdos.

Tak realmente quedo sorprendida ante tal información y no pudo evitar preguntarle a Tenn.- ¿Entonces realmente disparaste a un Meekrobquiano para poder tomar su lugar?

Sí, lo hice, de hecho, fue a una Meekrobquiana, para ser precisa.

-Tenn, en verdad necesitaré esta arma también. No puedo dejar que los humanos descubran quien soy realmente. Dijo de repente

-Mmm… de acuerdo…puedes quedártela.

Tak se dispuso a partir de vuelta a la tierra con la nave irken y el arma, no sin antes que Tenn le obsequiara un pequeño artefacto para que pudiera establecer su base en el planeta tierra, tal y como Zim lo hizo al principio, de hecho, todos los irkens establecían sus bases de esa forma. Tardaría algún tiempo también para que Tak llegara a su destino pero aun así a ella solo le importaba una cosa, solo pensaba en una cosa que rondaba por su malvada y retorcida mente.

¡La venganza!

Y ni pensar que ya habían pasado unos meses desde todo aquello.

Tak se encontraba ahora mismo en su laboratorio subterráneo de su base en la tierra que simulaba ser exactamente como cualquier casa normal, debía admitir que Tenn le fue de gran ayuda.

-¿Necesita ayuda con algo, mi señora?-Su unidad S.I.R. la había tomado por sorpresa, no se dio cuenta de en qué momento fue que entro al laboratorio.

-No Mimí, estoy bien, lo que necesito es que me dejes un momento a solas, estoy trabajando en mi próximo ataque contra Zim…¡Para vengarme!-Dicho esto Tak se llevó las manos a la cabeza, en señal de que la había llegado una jaqueca de repente.-Y es que no puedo creer que esas ratas gigantes no hayan podido deshacerse de él.-De repente le empezaron a llegar recuerdos de todo el trabajo que le había llevado para poder mutar a esas ratas que literalmente provenían de una mugrosa alcantarilla.

Primero que nada le costó conseguir a una pobre victima humana (de hecho este trabajo tuvo que hacerlo su unidad S.I.R.) para capturarla, llevarla a la base y dispararle con el arma de Tenn. Recordaba cómo se retorcía la pobrecilla, en verdad se veía que le dolía aquel rayo mientras extraía todo lo que su cerebro pudiera contener. Tak la miro caer al piso y después observo como un pequeño chip aparecía desde el arma con todo lo necesario para poder aparentar ser una habitante terrícola.

Luego construir otra arma, la cual al disparar, haría crecer a las ratas (que también Mimí había conseguido para ella porque así se lo ordeno) en un tamaño enorme.

Pero sobre todo, lo que más le costó fue infiltrarse en la base de Zim. Él en ese entonces se encontraba en su laboratorio, recargando la energía necesaria para su PAK. Los irkens necesitan cargar energías, y esto ocurre siempre que quedan inconscientes por orden misma del PAK. Para cargar energía, deben estar dentro de una capsula transparente llena de un líquido verdoso y con cables adheridos al PAK, mientras que un computador se encarga de ser la fuente de poder.

Tak había aprovechado esta oportunidad para meter unas cuantas salchichas en mal estado en el PAK. Hay que admitir que para esto, ella tuvo que forzarlo para que se abriera y de esa manera introducirlas, antes de que el computador, que ya está programado, le introdujera la energía necesaria a Zim.

Una vez que Tak había dado por terminada su tarea, volvió a su base y aguardo unos momentos hasta que creyó que Zim ya habría recargado su energía y estuviera listo para dirigirse a la escuela.

-Mimí, encárgate de las ratas-Le había ordenado.

-Sí, mi señora-Luego de esto Mimí saco a los animales de la jaula donde se encontraban y les disparo con el arma que las haría crecer. Rápidamente tenían el tamaño de todo el interior de la base y no pudieron evitar crear un agujero enorme para escaparse por ahí, casualmente les había llegado el olor a comida, a salchichas, para ser exactos y bueno…las ratas estaban hambrientas.

Tak se apresuró para insertarse el chip con la información humana en su PAK y su unidad S.I.R. la había visto transformarse en la victima que había capturado.

-Está bien Mimí, encárgate de reparar el agujero antes de que yo vuelva.

-¿A dónde se dirige mi señora?

Tak aguardo unos segundos antes de responder decidida y fríamente.- Una vez que pueda ver a Zim muerto, dejaré de fingir ser una humana y mientras tanto, voy a tener que dirigirme a la escuela.


	8. Chapter 8

El resto de la semana había transcurrido normalmente en la escuela, a excepción de que Zim falto a clases todo ese tiempo y Dib había procurado ir a su casa a diario para ver si estaba bien, pero, o siempre era que nadie lo recibía, o era G.I.R. quien lo hacía pero decía que su amo no estaba disponible en esos momentos para atenderlo; aparte de que le insistía a que probara sus waffles recién hechos, por lo cual el humano regresaba siempre sin tener noticias del alíen. Se preguntaba que podría estar pasando, después de todo, Dib no creía que Zim estuviera tramando nada malo, o tal vez era simplemente que seguía asustado por lo de Tak. "sí, eso debe ser" pensaba. "Pero aun así voy a hablar con Zim para cuando lo vea".

Finalmente el fin de semana se hizo presente, ese era el día en que Daphne llevaría a cabo su reunión en su casa y todas las chicas del salón 30 estaban dispuestas a ir, excepto Kat, a quien le parecía que ese tipo de reuniones eran aburridas. La cita era a las siete de la noche y para ese entonces Zim tenía solo unas cuantas horas para prepararse y llevar a cabo su plan.

Ya todas las muchachas estaban en casa de Daphne con el propósito de pasarla muy bien y charlar de cosas que solo las chicas pueden comprender. Ya habían pasado diez minutos después de la hora mencionada cuanto alguien tocó a la puerta.

-Yo voy-Dijo Daphne y se dirigió desde su cuarto a la planta baja para recibir a quien fuera que estuviera tocando.

-¡Kat! Que gusto que estés aquí, pensé que no vendrías.

-Bueno, yo había dicho que no iba a venir, pero era esto o soportar el aburrido club de costura semanal de mi madre. Esta semana le toca a ella recibir a todas sus amigas en casa para aprender a tejer…y con gancho…como si se tratara de un montón de ancianas-Esto último lo dijo con cara de repulsión.

-Bueno, no comprendo por qué no te gusta el club de costura, mi mamá una vez me llevo con ella y es divertido.-Kat se le quedo viendo con escepticismo, lo cual hizo que Daphne se golpeara mentalmente por lo que acababa de decir.-Amm, como sea; el punto es que si viniste.

-Y yo me sigo preguntando por que me junto contigo-Se cuestione Kat a si misma. Daphne hizo que Kat pasara adentro y la llevo hasta su cuarto. Todavía no estaban adentro de este cuando volvieron a tocar la puerta.-No te preocupes Kat, pasa ahí y ponte cómoda con las demás, yo voy a abrir-Dijo Daphne, aunque no comprendía quien podría ser, ya todas las chicas de su clase estaban reunidas y no faltaba nadie más. Y en efecto, cuando giró el picaporte de la puerta principal, frente a ella se presentó una chica que no iba en su clase y que ni siquiera conocía. Traía puesta exactamente la misma ropa que Zim, con dos únicos detalles: De que su camisa tenía una frase que decía "Soy una chica" y estaba escrita con plumón permanente; y lo segundo era que obviamente su cabello era como el de una chica y estaba peinado en un chongo atrás de su nuca, con un fleco que le cubría la frente. Daphne pudo haber jurado que efectivamente se trataba de Zim jugándole una broma.- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Zim?-Preguntó, creyendo haber descubierto su juego;- más sin embargo cuando la otra hablo para presentarse, su voz no se oía como la de Zim, su voz tenía un sonido tan…femenino pero que extrañamente resulta familiar, pero era imposible que se tratara de él.

-¡¿Zim?! ¡Mientes! Yo no soy Zim-Dijo; se le oía un poco de nerviosismo al hablar-Yo soy… ¡una chica!-El alíen temía que Daphne lo hubiera descubierto pero aún asi intento parecer un poco más realista.

-Bueno, eso puedo verlo pero… a lo que me refiero es a que nunca te había visto y como te pareces mucho a un compañero de escuela pensé que…

-¡Pero soy una chica!-Interrumpió casi a gritos

-Sí, lo eres pero…bueno, para empezar ¿Por qué estás aquí? Ni siquiera te conozco.

En ese momento Zim supo que su plan estaba funcionando e intento sacarle provecho.

-Bueno, estoy aquí porque soy una chica, como puedes ver y…-Pero nunca pudo terminar la oración porque en ese momento Abey había salido del cuarto de Daphne con intención de preguntarle donde quedaba el baño.

-Oye Daphne ¿Dónde está el…-Se fijó en la chica con la que estaba y al menos quiso mostrar un poco de modales diciéndole "Hola" para posteriormente preguntarle a la anfitriona quién era ella a lo cual esta se giró de espaldas para evitar ver a la misteriosa chica y respondió que no tenía idea. A Abey se le hizo extraña esta respuesta y volvió a mirar a la desconocida por unos segundos más.

-Se parece mucho a Zim, ¿No crees?

-Sí, eso mismo pensé yo

-¿Le preguntaste si es pariente suya?-Las humanas comenzaban a decir todo esto en susurros pero para Zim era muy fácil escucharlas e inmediatamente interrumpió la charla.

-¡Así es, soy pariente de Zim!-Las otras voltearon a mirarla de nuevo muy atónitas por lo que acababan de oír.

-¿En serio?-Cuestiono Abey

-¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?-Continuó Daphne-Siendo así, yo te hubiera dejado pasar desde un principio

-¿De verdad?

-Claro-Dijo mientras la hacía pasar-Toda persona que tenga que ver con mis compañeros de escuela puede contar con mi apoyo y ya que estas aquí lo menos que puedo hacer es recibirte y…Sabes algo…en todo el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Zim, nunca supe que tuviera parientes. ¿Qué eres tú de él?

-Ah…yo soy…su prima…o algo así

-¿Una…prima lejana?

-¡Sí, eso!

-Ah…con razón no te conocía.-Y le mostro una linda sonrisa.- ¿Y de dónde vienes?

-Vengo de Irk…-Se corrigió-Quiero decir de Irkons…lavia. Sí, de Irkonslavia-Dijo con una sonrisa tímida.

-¿Y en donde queda ese país?

-Queda por…amm…por allá, muy lejos-Dijo, queriéndole restar importancia al asunto

-Perdonen que las interrumpa pero necesito saber dónde está el baño-Dijo Abey un poco apenada

-Al final del pasillo, dos puertas a tu derecha-Indico Daphne mientras le señalaba por dónde ir.

-Gracias-Y fue corriendo hasta allá

-¿Y piensas quedarte mucho tiempo aquí o solo estas de visita?

-¡¿Cuándo vas a dejar de cuestionarme?!-Grito nerviosa

-Ok está bien, le paro ahí si quieres-dijo intentando calmar a la otra-Pero…no me has dicho cómo te llamas

-Yo…me llamo…- El nerviosismo volvía a notarse en su voz y es que en verdad Zim estuvo tan concentrado en el plan, que nunca pensó que era lo que diría si alguien le preguntaba eso. Debía pensar lentamente, elegir un nombre no podía ser tan difícil pero en esos casos, si no daba una respuesta pronta, tal vez Daphne comenzaría a sospechar o a impacientarse y él no quería que eso pasara, así que al mismo tiempo debía pensar rápidamente. Era solo decir un nombre, el que sea estaba bien, el primer nombre que saliera de su boca…-Me llamo Nim.

-¿Nim?

-Sí, me llamo Nim y… ¡Soy una chica!

-Es un nombre muy extraño, tampoco lo había oído antes-Dijo Daphne pensativa-Pero aun así es un nombre muy bonito

-Amm…gracias.

Siguieron subiendo por las anchas escaleras hasta que llegaron al cuarto de Daphne y al abrir la puerta "Nim" se dio cuenta de que había más chicas ahí de lo que imaginaba. Iba a ser difícil averiguar quién era Tak entonces, porque si Daphne lo fuera, ya habría descubierto su verdadera identidad, así que decidió de una buena vez descartarla como sospechosa, pero aun así sabía que estaba Abey y dando un rápido vistazo pudo percatarse de la presencia de Kat también; se le veía distante de las demás y con una cara de "Como me gustaría no estar aquí en este momento" o tal vez con cara de "Me gustaría estar muerta en este momento" lo cual era lo mismo. Sí, aún tenía las vagas esperanzas de que una de ellas dos fuera Tak. En eso Abey llegó detrás de ellas fue ahí cuando Daphne dijo:

-Muy bien, si todas son tan amables de tomar asiento y prestar atención por favor-Así lo hicieron y de a poco se acomodaron en el suelo y guardaron silencio para oír lo que Daphne diría.-Muchas gracias, ahora primero que nada, quiero agradecer el que todas hayan venido, aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero vinieron-Esto último lo dijo mientras dirigía su mirada hacía Kat quien le lanzo un gesto de desagrado.-Ahora quiero informarles la razón por la cual las reuní aquí-En ese omento, Nim, quien también ya había encontrado un buen lugar en el piso para sentarse, alzo la mano para pedir la palabra y Daphne se la otorgo.

-¿Todo esto no tendrá nada que ver con planear algo malvado contra Zim, o sí?

-¿Pero por qué habríamos de planear algo contra Zim? Él no nos ha hecho nada malo; y además es tu primo.-Lo último que Daphne había mencionado hizo que todas voltearan a mirar a Nim; en verdad les sorprendió oír eso, y algunas murmuraban en voz baja el bastante parecido que tenían mutuamente y demás cosas como esas.-Sí, asi es, ella es la prima lejana de Zim-Continuo Daphne-Su nombre es Nim y viene de Irkonslavia.

-Hola Nim-Comenzaron a saludarle las demás con alegría-Gusto en conocerte.

-Amm…el gusto es mío

-Me gustaría que todas sean amables con ella, ya que no sabemos cuánto tiempo va a estar aquí y queremos que su estancia sea agradable.-Las demás asintieron con la cabeza.-Y bueno, continuando con lo que estaba diciendo…la razón por la que las reuní aquí es porque quiero agradecerles que hayan votado por mí para ser su representante de grupo, aparte de que lo hago para darle la bienvenida a Abey, porque llevo una semana de conocerla y quería mostrarle cuanto la quiero como amiga, y también para informarles para el próximo fin de semana yo estaré a cargo de organizar un baile de bienvenida en la escuela para celebrar el ingreso de los nuevos alumnos de séptimo grado, en fin, creo que esas serían las razones por las cuales organice esta pijamada.

-¿Pijamada?-Pregunto el alíen confundido. Según los datos que su computador le había dado, una pijamada era una reunión nocturna para chicas, en la cual todas ellas generalmente vestían con ropas de dormir y pasaban la noche en casa de quien la organizaba. "Así que después de todo estas féminas terrícolas nunca tramaron nada malo…"-Se dijo para sí. En esos momentos Zim no podía hacer más sino sentirse como idiota al estar equivocado respecto a sus sospechas todo el tiempo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era salir de ahí para dejar a todas en paz, solo quería volver a su base y olvidarse de todo. Dib tuvo razón en lo que le dijo la última vez que lo vio, simplemente exagero las cosas y seguramente Tak ya se habría marchado porque si no fuera así, ya hubiera planeado cualquier otro ataque contra él. Entonces recordó al humano…no había pasado por alto el hecho de que él había intentado ir a su base pero Zim estuvo ocupado todos esos días averiguando el comportamiento femenino y por eso nunca le dejo acercarse y mandaba a G.I.R en su lugar. Se sintió mal por ese comportamiento y decidió que debía pedirle una disculpa.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Abey, quien le llamaba para ofrecerle jugar un juego. El alíen no se negó puesto que le pareció que sería una grosería de su parte. Simplemente jugaría ese juego, fuese cual fuese y después se iría de ese lugar.

-¿Y qué vamos a jugar exactamente?-Pregunto mientras se hacía espacio para sentarse de nuevo en el piso

-El juego se llama verdad o reto-Dijo Abey-¿Lo conoces?

-Me temo que carezco de esa información-Respondió inocentemente

-Lo que tienes que hacer es girar esta botella-Mientras sostenía el objeto con la mano-Y si la boquilla te señala a ti, deberás elegir hacer un reto o decir una verdad.

-¿Una verdad? ¡No! ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca conocerán la verdad sobre mí!-Se paró de un salto intentando alearse con aire temeroso de las chicas, cuando creyó que le obligarían a decir su secreto de ser en realidad un alíen

-¡Nim, cálmate, solo es un juego, no tienes que decir una verdad si no quieres!-grito Abey

-Amm…claro…ya lo sabía-Dijo un poco más aliviado; y volvió a tomar asiento.

-Bueno, comencemos de una vez-Dijo Daphne, quien fue la primera en girar la botella, cuando esta se detuvo señalando a Kat.

-De acuerdo-Dijo desinteresada-Elijo…decir una verdad

-Bien, entonces dinos...si alguna vez has hecho algo ilegal

-Durante mi niñez intente suicidarme una vez-Dijo de forma cortante

-¿Y no lo hiciste?-Pregunto Daphne muy sorprendida

-¡¿Acaso crees que si lo hubiera hecho estría aquí hablando contigo?!-Su repuesta había hecho que a Daphne casi se le salgan las lágrimas, así que prefirió hablar más tranquila para no alterar a su amiga-Quiero decir que mi madre esa vez tuvo que intervenir… aun así no le agradezco a esa mujer que no me haya dejado hacerlo-Mientras se cruzaba de brazos con resignación.

-Ok, no creo que queramos saber más detalles acerca de eso asi que mejor giraremos la botella de nuevo para ver a quien le toca-Esta vez la botella se detuvo frente a Nim.

-¿Qué eliges Nim, verdad o reto?

-Nim elige el reto-Respondió

-Entonces te reto a que nos digas si tienes novio

Zim entonces recordó haber investigado que las féminas terrícolas establecían lazos afectivos con una persona del sexo opuesto al cual llamaban novio y que eso era algo normal entre ellas, asi que prefirió responder que sí, lo cual hizo que las presentes se emocionaran y entonces Daphne no pudo evitar preguntarle el nombre de ese supuesto novio. Y ahí fue donde las cosas volvieron a complicársele, de nuevo le pedían que dijera un nombre, ¿Acaso no les fue suficiente con enterarse de que "ella" se llamaba Nim? Su mente volvía a trabajar para pensar en algo. Y entonces ocurrió…ni siquiera sabía por qué, pero extrañamente la imagen de Dib se le vino a la cabeza, era en lo único que pudo pensar, lo cual ocasionó que dijera su nombre en voz alta.


	9. Chapter 9

En ese instante todas las ahí presentes repitieron el nombre antes mencionado por Nim, de una manera sorpresiva; casi parecía que no podían creerlo; finalmente fue Daphne la que hablo.

-¿Dib? ¿En serio? Nosotras conocemos a un chico que se llama igual, a no ser que se trate del mismo-Lo último lo dijo mirando a Nim con una mirada y sonrisa picara

-Bueno, la verdad yo sí creo que se trate del mismo chico, después de todo seguramente Zim ya debió haberlos presentado a ambos mutuamente ¿O no?-Añadió Kat

-Amm…si…así es…yo soy la novia de ese Dib humano, amigo de mi…primo Zim-El alíen hablo con inseguridad, no sabía realmente si estuviera haciendo lo correcto ¿Decir que Dib era su novio? Eso era algo literalmente imposible; ¿Pero que sería lo peor que pudiera ocurrir? Simplemente dijo una pequeña mentira (Y eso que Zim "nunca" miente) y fue solo para librarse rápido de aquella situación tan incómoda, después de eso "Nim" ya no volvería a ser vista por nadie nunca más, como si nunca hubiera existido; Zim debía admitir que su plan no funciono, porque incluso hasta ese entonces no había visto señales de que Tak estuviera en ese mismo lugar, así que no había necesidad de seguir fingiendo ser una chica. Aunque aún seguía preguntándose a si mismo el ¿Por qué había mencionado el nombre de Dib?, bueno, tal vez simplemente lo dijo por ser la primera persona en la cual pensó, pero bien pudo haber inventado cualquier otro nombre sin problemas.

-Nim, ¿Te importaría contarnos cómo fue que Dib y tú se conocieron?-Pregunto una chica de repente, a lo cual las otras se emocionaron con la idea y le suplicaron que lo hiciera. No quedo de otra más que seguirles la corriente, pero iba a tener que inventar una buena historia para ello.

-Amm…bien… de acuerdo-Hablo-Todo comenzó cuando vinimos mi familia y yo hasta aquí desde Irkonslavia para visitar a Zim y cuando llegamos me percaté de que…amm…mi primo… ¡El grandioso Zim! estaba acompañado por un muy…guapo y atractivo humano terrícola-Al decir esto una mueca de desagrado apareció en su cara- Ese mismo día recuerdo cómo fue que me invito a una cita y nos hicimos novios…fin. (Tal vez esa historia no salió tan bien como se hubiera querido, pero Zim hizo su mejor esfuerzo)

-¿Eso es todo? ¿Ni siquiera te halago por lo bonita que eres o algo así? ¿No te mando chocolates ni rosas?-Pregunto Daphne

-En ese caso yo admito que Dib no es muy romántico-Agrego Kat

-Incluso yo creo que su enamoramiento entre ambos fue muy rápido-Concluyo Abey

-Bueno…así es como es Dib…no le gusta entretenerse con boberías, él lo que quiere es ir directo a la acción-Respondió inocentemente Nim, ante lo cual las otras no pudieron evitar reírse, pero no comprendía porque, al menos lo que dijo no le pareció gracioso, de hecho había sido bastante sincero, más de lo que realmente se pudo imaginar, porque realmente así es como Dib se comportaba ante los ojos de Zim.

-Ay Nim, yo sí creo que su historia de amor entre ambos fue muy linda-Dijo una chica con una linda sonrisa-Y bueno, no me gustaría ser muy metiche pero…si realmente lo que Dib quiere es ir directo a la acción…eso me hace suponer que tú ya no eres virgen-Y lanzo una risita morbosa.

-¿Qué?-Literalmente no entendió ni una sola palabra de la última frase que la chica le había dicho y eso le hacía confundirse más

-Nim ¿Eres virgen, sí o no?-Le cuestiono Daphne

Se quedó pensando por unos momentos, las demás al parecer estaban ansiosas por recibir una respuesta.

-¿Ser virgen es algo bueno o malo?-Dijo al fin

-No lo sé, depende de tu opinión personal-Respondió Daphne divertida

¿De qué diablos estaban hablando? ¿Qué significaba ser virgen? Después de darle vueltas al asunto concluyo con una respuesta:

-Yo soy…-Mientras decía esto levanto en alto uno de sus tres dedos, obviamente para los irkens era como levantar el dedo índice, como si quisiera dejar bien en claro sus palabras-…una chica, no una virgen.

-¡Oh, por Dios! Cuéntanos como fue tu primera vez-insistió una muchacha

-¿Mi primera vez?

-No, Nim no lo hagas. Nosotras estaríamos interviniendo mucho en tu vida personal y además eso es algo que no nos importa-Dijo Abey. Esto último desanimo a las demás, pero debían admitir que eso era cierto.

-Bien, ya fueron suficientes preguntas para Nim, sigamos jugando-Mientras decía esto, Daphne giro la botella y esta se detuvo señalándola a ella, por lo cual Kat le pregunto si deseaba decir una verdad o hacer un reto, y respondió que prefería decir una verdad.

-Está bien Daphne, dinos entonces dos cosas que no sepamos acerca de ti.

La chica se sonrojo un poco y finalmente respondió:

-La primera verdad acerca de mí que ustedes no saben es que…mi cabello no es rubio natural y que…uso sostenes con relleno para moldear mis…

-Alto, detente ahí-La detuvo Kat-Daphne, por favor, eso ya lo sabíamos

-¡¿Acaso soy tan obvia?!-Respondió sorprendida y a la vez avergonzada

-Al menos yo me di cuenta de eso el primer día que te conocí

-Igual yo-Se adelantó Abey. De hecho todas las demás asintieron con la cabeza en que estaban de acuerdo que Daphne no era muy buena ocultando sus defectos.

En ese momento la madre de Daphne irrumpió en la habitación trayendo consigo una bandeja muy grande llena de platos con waffles para ofrecerlos a las amigas de su hija

-Daphne, princesa, aquí traigo una merienda para todas-dijo muy alegre. Se acercó hacia las chicas para repartirles los platos con waffles y cuando le dieron el suyo a Nim, miro aquello con cara de repulsión. Y es que eso de comer waffles lo hacía a cada rato gracias a G.I.R. y realmente no podría darle un mordisco más a esas cosas.

-Oye Daphne, yo en verdad no tengo hambre-dijo una chica aparte

-¿Ah sí? ¡Pues te diré que es lo que vas a hacer;-Mientras la señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente y con un tono de voz demasiado colérico- vas a tomar un pedazo y lo llevaras hasta tu boca, lo masticaras, lo saborearas y disfrutaras hasta que se deslice por tu garganta y llegue a tu estomago! ¿Entendiste?

-Sí, está bien-Respondió desanimada

-Mi familia tal vez tenga mucho dinero, pero créanme muchachas, esto de cenar waffles no lo hacemos todas las noches, así que aprovechen-Dijo con una voz ya más serena

-¡Oigan, miren, ¿No es ese el perro Guano?!-Dijo Nim de repente mientras señalaba con el dedo hacia la ventana

-¿Dónde?-dijeron al unísono asomándose para comprobarlo-Rápidamente aprovecho esa oportunidad para deshacerse de sus waffles debajo de la cama.

-Ah, olvídenlo, ya no esta

-Como sea, solo jugaremos una última vez verdad o reto-Dijo Daphne, y girando la botella, se paró señalando a Abey. Quien eligió decir una verdad

-Dinos Abey, si hay un chico que te gusta-Dijo Daphne

-No creo que deba decirlo,-Abey comenzó a sonrojarse- hazme otra pregunta por favor

-No, elegiste decir la verdad y ahora tienes que hacerlo

-Pero no quiero, me da pena

-¿Por qué?

-Es que Nim está aquí presente

-¿Y? ¿Eso que importa? Solo dilo

-De acuerdo, pero que no se enfade

-Amm… ¿Y por qué me enfadaría?-Le pregunto

-Porque…mmm…porque…a mí… me gusta tu primo Zim-Definitivamente con esa respuesta cualquiera que estuviera saboreando sus waffles se hubiera atragantado de la impresión, y de hecho así ocurrió con algunas chicas.

-¿De verdad?-Cuestiono Daphne-¿Pero qué fue lo que le viste a ese…?-Se giró para darle la cara a Nim-No es que tu primo no tenga lo suyo pero…-Y de nuevo volvió a mirar a Abey-Ya enserio ¿Qué fue lo que te gusto de él?

-No lo sé,-Se encogió de hombros- supongo que todo. Pero lo que me aterra es declarármele y que me rechace, además ustedes saben que nunca antes he tenido un novio y no sé qué voy a hacer-Llevo las rodillas hasta su pecho y se cubrió la cara con ambas manos. Por otro lado, Zim aún seguía shockeado. ¿Acaso en verdad le llego a gustar a un a humana? ¿Y que se suponía que iba a hacer ahora? Pero lo que si era seguro es que él no correspondía a esos sentimientos, ni siquiera sabía cómo tratar a una novia, si es que tuviera una.

-Abey-Le dijo Kat mientras posaba una mano sobre su hombro-No te sientas deprimida por eso, además lo que yo creo es que Zim no es el chico correcto para ti, y en dado caso de que le declararas y él no te corresponde pues él sería el tonto por dejarte ir

-Supongo que me le podría declarar en el baile de bienvenida pero, tú qué opinas Nim, ¿Crees que llegue a gustarle a Zim, o que al menos este enamorado de mi ahora?

Por poco y Zim no reaccionaba-Yo…no lo sé…amm…si me disculpan, tengo que irme ya-Y comenzó a levantarse del suelo lentamente

-¿Tan pronto? Pero si acabas de llegar-Dijo Daphne, y con un tono romántico agrego-¡Ah, ya se! Lo que pasa es que ya extrañas a Dib

-¡No, no es eso!-Se apresuró a responder

-Dejemos de hablar de chicos por un momento, ¿Sí?-Interrumpió Kat-Mejor hagamos otra cosa

¿Cómo qué?-Pregunto Daphne.

En ese momento Kat se levantó del suelo y se dirigió al guardarropa para sacar algunas almohadas, volvió a acercarse a Daphne y la golpea con una de ellas, la chica se sintió indignada e iba a reclamarle, pero fue acallada por el grito de la otra quien declaraba una pelea de almohadas. Rápidamente las demás se pusieron de pie para tomar su "arma" y pegarle con esta a la otra compañera que tuviera más cerca. Hay que decir que el pobre alíen no se salvó de unos buenos almohadazos que casi hacen que pierda su peluca, pero afortunadamente eso no ocurrió; lo único que quería era llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación para irse de una buena vez, pero tanto desorden se hacía con las demás lanzando almohadas por todos lados que le fue imposible lograrlo. Ya se les estaba saliendo el relleno a las almohadas cuando en eso el padre de Daphne entro y le reclamo a su hija que estas le habían salido muy caras porque estaban rellenas con plumas de ganso, y que ahora todas tendrían que limpiar el desastre. Daphne simplemente lo calmo diciendo que si limpiarían todo, y que además no tenía por qué enojarse, solo sería reponer esas almohadas comprando otras nuevas. Zim vio en todo esto una oportunidad de salir finalmente de ahí, ya que el paso se había despejado, pero el padre de Daphne se lo impidió preguntándole a donde se dirigía.

-Ya quiero irme a casa-Respondió de forma cortante

-No Nim, no te vallas, aún falta ver la película de "Amor en secundaria: El musical"

-Pero…

-Anda, solo durará unas dos horas-Daphne hizo que Nim volviera a tomar asiento.

Ya había pasado más o menos como media hora y ya no soportaba un minuto más ahí, en la película ya habían cantado como veinte canciones y todas eran tan absurdas, solo hablaban de lo genial que era la escuela y que no podían esperar para estar de vacaciones, encima de que todas las demás se ponían a cantarlas como si se las supieran al derecho y al revés, excepto Kat quien se había quedado dormida por tanta aburrición casi como cinco minutos después de que la película comenzó; sus voces eran tan desafinadas que lastimaban el agudo canal auditivo de las antenas de Zim. Estaba comenzando la vigésimo primera canción de esa atrocidad a la que llamaban película, cuando un horrible temblor hizo sacudir la corteza terrestre debajo de sus pies.

-¿Qué está pasando?-Preguntaban todas bastante aterradas, casi hasta suplicando que alguien les diera una respuesta, se aferraban las unas a las otras abrazándose mutuamente, pero era obvio que aquello que estaban experimentando era un terremoto, nunca antes habían sentido uno, pero sin duda esa sensación es algo que ni tú le deseas que le pase a tu peor enemigo. Fue ahí cuando el padre de Daphne entro y les advirtió que desalojaran la casa para no salir lastimadas y en cuestión de minutos ya estaban afuera observando como otros vecinos salían también de sus casas y el temblor aún seguía pero poco a poco fue cesando hasta que todo volvió estar en total calma.

-¡Bien no perdamos la calma! ¡Alce la mano quien no esté muerto!-Grito Kat-Viendo que todo el mudo la levanto, eso hizo que se desanimara un poco-Ah, bueno, pero yo quería ver sangre derramada por alguna de ustedes

-Como dijo Kat nenas, no perdamos la calma y volvamos adentro, no tenemos de que preocuparnos, gracias al cielo esto no pasó a mayores daños-Dijo la madre de Daphne. Las chicas formaron una fila para ingresar de nuevo adentro, algunas estaban llorando por el miedo que sintieron, otras temblaban de nervios pero ya no había de que preocuparse. Zim entre la conmoción de la gente que se había formado, aprovecho la oportunidad para alejarse del resto e irse a casa; le preocupaba que tipo de daños pudo haber sufrido su base y su laboratorio, también le preocupaba que G.I.R. y MiniAlce estuvieran bien, cuando se encontró lo suficientemente alejado, saco las patas biónicas de su PAK y así pudo llegar más rápido. Al parecer el exterior de la casa se veía bien y cuando ingreso en esta, se dio cuenta de que solo había un poco de desorden con los muebles, aparte de que ni G.I.R. ni MiniAlce estaban ahí; al principio pensó que tal vez huyeron cuando sintieron el temblor o bien pudieron haber ido a comprar tacos, así que se calmó un poco ante estas posibilidades, pero eso no quitaba que le seguía preocupando su laboratorio, antes de descender hacia este se fijó que en el piso estaba tirado algo que parecía ser un artefacto irken, básicamente era una esfera metálica con un botón rojo que decía "Púlsame", Zim dudo en si hacerlo o no pero finalmente apretó el botón y de la esfera salió un holograma con la imagen de Tak en tamaño real; era un mensaje pre grabado que había hecho especialmente para él.

-Hola Zim-El mensaje comenzó a reproducirse –A estas alturas ya te habrás dado cuenta de la falta de tus dos ayudantes, la unidad S.I.R. inservible y el pequeño alce feo, pero no te preocupes, están bien aquí conmigo y no pienso hacerles daño, en fin, no estoy aquí para hablar de eso, solo es para decirte que te he estado espiando desde tu incidente con las ratas gigantes, ya que ese plan no funciono, al menos decidí dejarte sin la tecnología irken necesaria para que estés totalmente indefenso, y con esto me refiero a que destruí tu laboratorio con una bomba tan poderosa que yo diseñe, es por eso que en los últimos días no te he causado problemas porque ¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo me toma fabricar una de esas cosas? Fueron días desperdiciados, pero finalmente valió la pena. Estarás preguntándote por que lo hago, bueno… ¡Es mi venganza! Y por cierto…al menos que quieras a tus ayudantes con vida, deberás concederme el honor de ser la invasora de este asqueroso planeta, mientras que tú te autodestruyes, solo piénsalo y luego me dirás cuál fue tu decisión. Y una última cosita más…debo decir que el disfraz de chica que seguramente traes puesto en estos momentos es tan estúpido, igual que tú. Hasta pronto.-El mensaje se cortó e inmediatamente Zim no dudo en descender a su laboratorio para comprobar que las palabras de Tak eran ciertas, todo estaba hecho ruinas, ni siquiera su computador le respondía; Fue ahí donde comprendió que lo que había causado el terremoto fue la implosión de su laboratorio con la bomba. ¿Y ahora qué haría? ¿En verdad le daría el gusto a Tak de dejarla ser invasora? Era cierto que él hace mucho que dejo de intentar dominar la tierra, pero es que lo sentía como un hogar, incluso más que el mismo planeta Irk, más sin embargo eso significaba autodestruirse a sí mismo, y todo para poderse asegurar de que a G.I.R. y a MiniAlce no les pasara nada malo. Y entonces…¿Ahora qué haría?


	10. Chapter 10

-¿A dónde crees que vas Dib?-Pregunto su hermana Gaz al ver que estaba dispuesto a salir a la calle

-Voy a ir a ver a Zim

-Esta ya sería la quinta vez que lo haces, ¿Y todo para qué? Para que el que te termine atendiendo sea G.I.R. seguramente

-Pero debo hacerlo Gaz, me preocupa que este asustado por el temblor de anoche, debo asegurarme que este bien-Diciendo esto Dib salió de casa dejando sola a Gaz. Finalmente se encontró en frente de la base de Zim y comenzó a tocar la puerta

-Zim, Zim ábreme por favor Zim…

El alíen se percató de que Dib le estaba llamando, ¿Pero qué horas eran esas de llamar? Un momento, ni siquiera sabía qué hora era; Gracias a un reloj de pared se fijó que eran las siete de la mañana. ¡Las siete de la mañana! ¿Cómo pudo ser que haya amanecido tan pronto? Ni siquiera sintió que hubieran pasado algunos minutos, y sin embargo ya habían pasado horas desde que salió de la casa de Daphne para llegar a su base y encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de que Tak tenía secuestrados a sus dos mejores amigos y estaba exhausto, exhausto por habérsela pasado toda la noche meditando sobre que iba a hacer al respecto. En ese momento no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, quería estar en paz para que en su mente se aclararan las cosas. Sin embargo recordó haber prometido que le daría una disculpa a Dib por no haber estado con él en los últimos días. Así que se paró del sofá y tomo un artefacto irken que consistía en ser un mini rayo láser aparentando tener la forma de un bolígrafo, lo llevo apuntando hasta su garganta y se aseguró que ese rayo hiciera que su voz volviera a ser de él y no la voz de una chica, porque así era como había logrado hacerla más femenina, también se puso su peluca de chico humano y sus lentillas falsas, solo así se apresuró para ir a abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres Dib?-Pregunto sin muchos ánimos

-Hola Zim, hace días que no te veo, desde el Miércoles que no vas a la escuela y… ¿Soy una chica?

-¿Qué?

-"Soy una chica", lo dice escrito en tu ropa

-Ah, sí, no es nada…después de todo ¡Yo soy Zim!

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-¿Y por qué no habría de estarlo?-Dijo con un tono algo triste, melancólico y sin dirigirle la mirada. ¡Oh, por Irk! ¿Por qué no simplemente decirle su situación? Seguramente comprendería, pero le daba miedo contarle la verdad. Su gran orgullo como invasor le decía que no debía depender de Dib para enfrentar a Tak, pero por otro lado no podría hacerlo solo, tenía la necesidad de que alguien estuviera a su lado para reconfortarlo, pero Dib pensaba que Tak ya se habría ido, bueno, simplemente con decirle que las cosas no eran así, con decirle lo que le había hecho a su laboratorio y a sus ayudantes…pero se contuvo.

\- Porque anoche se presentó un temblor en la ciudad ¿Sabes?

-Sí, pero eso no quiere decir que necesite ayuda o algo

-¿Por qué no asististe a la escuela? Me preocupe mucho por ti

-El hecho de que no haya asistido a ti no te incumbe de todas formas-¿El Dib cosa se había preocupado por él? De alguna forma eso lo conmovió por dentro y le hizo sentir aquella sensación que experimento en su squeadly spooch la última vez que estuvieron en la enfermería

-Sabes Zim, tengo la sensación de que me estas evadiendo

-¿Y por qué te evadiría? No tengo razones para hacerlo, humano

-Bueno no, pero aun así yo siento eso, ¿Por cuál otra razón no irías a clases?-Esa vez pudo haber sido la oportunidad perfecta para contarle lo que le ocurría, pero sin embargo Zim solo se limitó a decir:

-No Dib, el problema no eres tú

-¿Entonces cuál es?

\- ¡Ninguno, ¿Ok? Todo está bien!-Grito enojado

-¿Oye que te pasa?

-¡Nada, ya te dije que todo está bien!

\- ¡Lo mismo me dijiste cuando lo de tus rasguños,-Respondió de igual manera- y para nada estaba bien lo que te paso!

-¿Sabes una cosa? ¡Lárgate de aquí! ¡No necesito tu ayuda!-Mientras le daba un empujón con ambas manos para alejarlo

-¿Conque así va a ser todo, no? ¡Pues de acuerdo! ¡Ni siquiera sé porque me moleste tanto en intentar hablar contigo! ¡Sí todo esta tan bien como siempre dices, entonces me voy!-Dib comenzó a alejarse

-¡Espera Dib, no te vayas!- Zim al ver lo que había provocado, inteto hacer que Dib regresara pero no se dispuso a escuchar, siguió su camino para volver a casa, dejando a Zim a punto de darle una disculpa, la cual nunca se escuchó.-Bien, de todas formas él no iba a hacer más que quitarle su valioso tiempo al gran Zim-Se dijo para él mismo, y volvió a entrar a su base. Aunque en su interior sabía que había actuado así por la presión y la desesperación de no saber qué hacer en cuanto a cómo rescatar a G.I.R. y a MiniAlce

Dib por otro lado llego a casa donde lo esperaba Gaz; Ella miraba las noticias en la televisión las cuales informaban que debido al temblor de la noche anterior se estaba planeando suspender clases en las escuelas, pero ya que no hubo daños graves, entonces las clases seguirían normales.

-¿Y bien, como te fue Dib?

Suspiro-Tuve una…pelea…con Zim –Dijo apenado

-¿Te peleaste con Zim, eh? ¿Cuánto tiempo tiene que no oigo algo como eso?

-No me había vuelto a pelear con Zim desde que ya no intenta dominar la tierra-Dijo aun sin poderlo creer

-Era una pregunta retórica Dib. De todas formas ¿Por qué fue?

-No lo sé, de repente él se enojó y me dijo que me largara, sinceramente no sé qué le ocurre

-Seguramente será porque está en sus días

Lo que Gaz dijo tomo por sorpresa a Dib-¡Gaz! ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso? Los irkens no son como los humanos, ellos no pueden "Estar en sus días"

-¿Acaso eso te consta?

-Bueno, hasta donde yo sé, Zim es un macho

-¿Y eso qué? Zim puede ser un macho y aun así puede estar en sus días

-Eso…es…absurdo-Entonces recordó la frase que decía la ropa de Zim "Soy una chica"-Zim es un macho… ¿O no?

-Hola hijos,-En ese momento un monitor con la imagen de su padre entro en la sala donde los niños estaban- ya estoy en casa ¿Están listos para tener un lindo desayuno familiar?

-Si se le puede llamar "desayuno familiar" con solo Dib, yo, y tu imagen en el monitor y no tu presencia real, entonces supongo que sí, estoy lista para ese "desayuno familiar"

-Vamos princesa, no te pongas así, sabes bien que tengo mucho trabajo en el laboratorio

-¿Y en serio crees que vale la pena perderte el estar con nosotros en lugar de estar trabajando?

-De hecho en verdad podría sacrificar un día de trabajo, pero el mundo necesita de la ¡Ciencia real! Para mejorar cada día más, es por eso que no puedo dejar solos los laboratorios Membrana

-No los dejarías solos, para eso es que tienes muchos ayudantes que te pueden sustituir aunque sea por un momento

Su padre comenzó a reír ante el comentario de su hija-Claro que si Gaz, oye, en verdad me has hecho reír con tu broma, fue muy buena

-No estaba bromeando

-¿Y qué hay de ti Dib?-Ignoro eso último que dijo Gaz-¿Estás listo para el desayuno familiar?

-Sí, lo que tú digas-Respondió sin mucho interés

-¿Qué te pasa hijo, estas bien?

-Está preocupado porque piensa que su novio podría ser transexual además de que acaba de pelearse con él

-¡Gaz, Zim no es mi novio!

-Si no lo es ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

-¡Pues porque es mi amigo y yo lo…!-¿Qué es lo que estuvo a punto de decir? ¿Qué quería a Zim? No lo podía creer, si era eso, ni siquiera nunca antes había querido tanto a otra persona como lo hacía ahora con el alíen

-Dejen de gritar niños, mejor pasemos a la cocina-Gaz y Dib obedecieron sin decir nada más

Aun así ese día no fue muy bueno para Dib, se lo paso pensando en lo que Gaz le había dicho pero eso no tenía por qué importarle, Zim fuera un macho (O incluso tal vez no) o fuera ambos sexos a la vez, era cosa de él y Dib no tenía por qué entrometerse en ello, o tal vez fue el hecho de que casi decía que lo quería. Pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que incluso no pudo dormir porque esas dos cuestiones seguían metidas en su cabeza; ¿Por qué lo dudaba tanto? Era obvio que sí, tal vez sí le tenía un cariño especial, pero como si fuera un amigo ¿O acaso era algo más? ¿Acaso sentía algún otro tipo de sentimiento por Zim?

-¡Basta! Ya basta.-Se despertó por tercera vez- Por Mercurio, no puede ser que me moleste la posibilidad de que Zim sea una chica, creo que solo podría calmarme si pienso que es un macho, para mí siempre lo ha sido, o si no, él ya me lo hubiera dicho, quiero decir, lo conozco desde hace tiempo, a él y a toda su raza, estoy seguro de que ellos no pueden cambiar de sexo, ni siquiera pueden ser las dos cosas al mismo tiempo…

-¡Dib, ya cállate y déjame dormir-Su hermana Gaz entro de sorpresa en su habitación-o si no, te juro que tendrás pesadillas conmigo comiéndome tu enorme cabezota!

-Claro Gaz, intentare dormir soñando que te comes mi cabeza, la cual por cierto no es grande-Dijo en tono sarcástico

-Bien, pues eso espero-Y diciendo esto volvió a su respectiva habitación

De todas formas Dib se mantuvo despierto hasta que amaneció y era hora de irse a la escuela. Cuando llego al salón, noto que no había nadie más excepto Zim, quien estaba concentrado escribiendo algo en su libreta

-Hola Zim, ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Al parecer Zim no se dio cuenta de que Dib había llegado-Amm…hola Dib, no te vi, me espantaste

-Perdóname

-No Dib, tú perdona a Zim; Ayer quise pedirte una disculpa por cómo te he tratado estos últimos días, me refiero a que me ausente de tu lado y también porque te corrí de mi base y bueno, no te merecías que te hiciera esas cosas

-Zim, por supuesto que te perdono-Después de esto le dio un tierno abrazo. Ahora se ponía a pensar que todas esas suposiciones acerca de que Zim era una chica no habían sido más que puras sugestiones, solo eran patrañas, se había preocupado por eso todo el día de ayer cuando en realidad era algo sin importancia. Lo único que si importaba era que se habían reconciliado, el hecho de que Zim le ofreciera aquella disculpa fue lo más lindo que alguien hubiera hecho para él y solo le interesaba que en esos momentos aquel abrazo no terminara. Pero se vieron interrumpidos cuando sonó la chicharra y varios compañeros empezaron a entrar en el salón

-¡Oye Dib!-Le grito Keef-¿Podrías venir a ayudarme con la tarea de matemáticas?

-¡Ya voy! Ahora regreso Zim

-Ahí esta-Dijo Daphne-Hola Zim-Lo saludo mientras se iba acercando a él una vez que Dib se fue a ayudar a Keef; Abey y Kat venían detrás de ella-Oye, ya conocimos a tu prima Nim, es muy agradable ¿Por qué nunca antes nos contaste de ella?

-Amm…pues porque…ustedes nunca preguntaron

-Bueno, no lo sabíamos; Y tampoco sabíamos que era novia de Dib ¿Quién lo diría? Seguramente fuiste quien los presentaste para que se conocieran

-Claro, como sea

\- A propósito, creo que Abey tiene algo que decirte. Dile Abey

-No, no es cierto,-Se sonrojo- yo no quiero decirte nada Zim

-Que bien porque tampoco quiero que estés muy cerca de Zim-Dijo nervioso- así que mejor aléjate. De solo recordar lo que había dicho le daban cañangasñangas. A Abey le gustaba él y por eso lo mejor sería guardar su distancia, para que así comprendiera que no tenía interés en ella. Sinceramente se podría decir que le tenía miedo ahora que sabía que había ocasionado que alguien se enamorara de él.

-Ay vamos Abey, le dices tú o lo se lo digo yo-Dijo Daphne

-No, no le digas nada, además ya sabes que si le diré yo pero no hoy, le diré en el baile de bienvenida

-De acuerdo, pero promete que si lo harás

-Claro

Después de esto Daphne y Kat fueron a sentarse en sus respectivos asientos, dejando que Abey se sentara detrás de Zim, lo cual para él solo le hacía empeorar la situación ¿Cómo se suponía que guardaría su distancia con Abey si se sentaba detrás de él durante todo el día? Ya los chicos empezaron a tomar asiento cuando la maestra Heffer llego y lo primero que hizo al ver a Zim fue decirle que quería verlo después de que la escuela terminara

-¿Pero por qué?-Se quejo

-¡Porque faltaste casi toda la semana, por eso!-Después se tomó el tiempo para revisar las tareas de los demás. Curiosamente la tarea de Danny decía lo siguiente:

"Para la maestra más hermosa de todo el mundo, le hice esta trabajo con mucho cariño y dedicación (espero haberlo hecho bien)

P.D: Cásese conmigo

Atte. Daniel"

Cuando la clase termino, el profesor de gimnasio los estaba esperando para llevarlos a jugar basquetbol.

-Quiero que formen dos filas y así estarán hasta llegar al gimnasio; hombres a la derecha y mujeres a la izquierda-Así obedecieron todos y cuando ambas filas estuvieron hechas el profesor ordeno que fueran marchando, casi como si se creyera un general a cargo del pelotón, pero no por nada se metió en el ejército e incluso llego a ser coronel cuando era unos años más joven.

Algunos muchachos empezaron a jugar mientras otros se quedaban esperando en la banca a que fuera su turno, entre ellos estaba Zim, pero de todas formas el profesor casi nunca lo elegía para jugar ya que no era muy bueno en ello o en este caso porque era muy bajito.

Las muchachas se acercaron a él para charlar ya que se veía muy solo y de igual manera las mujeres no jugaban basquetbol, preferían entretenerse escuchando música en sus MP3 o girar algunos aros hula-hula que estaban por ahí

-Hola Zim-Saludo Daphne-Solo veníamos a decirte que este viernes se llevara a cabo el baile de bienvenida y bueno, queríamos ver si tu prima Nim puede venir

-¿Qué?-Si él mismo se había dicho que no volvería a fingir ser una chica, entonces cumpliría con ello, pero ahora estaban invitando a "Nim" al baile ¿Qué se suponía que les diría?-Ah, no, es que ella no puede venir porque ella…amm…ella murió- Las chicas no pudieron evitar reírse ante lo que Zm dijo

-Ay vamos Zim, te hubiera creído si hubieras dicho que regresó a Irkonslavia, pero la acabamos de ver el Sabado, no es posible que haya fallecido; Aunque comprenderemos si no quiere venir pero entonces se perdería de lo que Abey va a decirte ese día-Daphne vio a la mencionada con cara de complicidad

-Ya dije que no quiero decirle nada

-Claro, no le quieres decir nada ahora ¿Pero qué tal el Viernes?

-Ya basta Daphne, estoy hablando en serio

-Ok, está bien

Zim sabía exactamente lo que Abey le diría el Viernes, le pediría que fuera su novio, y bien podría decirle que no, pero si bien recordó algo de lo que había aprendido acerca de las chicas, era que a ellas no les gustaba ser rechazadas por otro chico porque eso las hace sentir fatales y tristes; De alguna forma él no quería hacer que Abey se sintiera así. ¿Pero que podría hacer entonces? Y ahí fue que se le ocurrió una idea. Bien podía hacer que "Nim" asistiera a ese baile para así no ser Zim, ni que tampoco Abey se le declarara -Saben una cosa, creo que a Nim le encantaría ir el Viernes a ese baile-Dijo el alíen

-Bien, entonces los veremos ahí a ambos-Diciendo esto las chicas se alejaron para irse a sentar al otro lado del gimnasio para ver como jugaban los muchachos. Daphne obviamente se puso a echarle porras a Danny quien tenía el balón para hacer canasta, pero Dib estaba a la defensiva intentando evitarlo.-Uy, si Nim estuviera aquí, no duden en que le daría ánimos a su novio

Zim también estaba concentrado mirando a Dib ¿Qué sería de él? Gracias a que abrió la boca había metido al humano en problemas y a él mismo también. Ahora tendría que ir al baile diciendo ser "su novia" cuando Dib ni siquiera estaba enterado de eso; Seguramente se enojaría y podría dejar de hablarle incluso después de que ese mismo día le había pedido una disculpa y el otro lo había perdonado. Sí, estaba mirando a Dib porque estaba preocupado por todo ese asunto, o tal vez lo miraba porque se le hacía agradable verlo jugar mientras había logrado quitarle el balón a Danny para pasárselo a Keef quien era de su equipo.

Ese día continuo siendo normal, más sin embargo Zim nunca supo si decirle a Dib lo que ocurriría el Viernes; Tal vez incluso llegaría a ser comprensivo e incluso le ayudaría a fingir que sí era su novio. ¡Pero que tonterías estaba pensando! ¿Qué tal si en el baile les pedían que tuvieran un contacto boca a boca? Eso era algo que hacían los novios pero era algo tan ridículo a la vez que ninguno de los dos se atrevería a hacer y bueno, eso fue lo que lo mantuvo inquieto todo el tiempo hasta que fue la hora de irse a casa, pero él no podía, Heffer le había dicho que necesitaba verlo a esas horas en el gimnasio, así que después de despedirse de Dib fue hacia allá pero extrañamente no encontró a nadie; Se sento a esperarla, tal vez estuviera con los demás profesores aun, en la sala de maestros. Entonces recordó las últimas palabras que Tak le dijo; Y de alguna forma u otra debía tomar la decisión de si dejarla ser invasora de la tierra o no, de hecho eso ya lo había pensado, ya había tomado una decisión, y si Tak realmente cumplía su palabra entonces G.I.R. y MiniAlce estarían bien. Una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos, una voz que él conocía perfectamente

-Hola Zim-Tak había entrado por la puerta del gimnasio

-¡Tak!-Zim incluso se paró de su lugar por la impresión

-No vine a perder el tiempo, solo dime cuál es tu respuesta a lo que te dije

Zim se fue acercando con paso firme y seguro hacia ella pero a la vez sentía que sus piernas le temblaban del miedo-Tak…he decidido que ahora tu puedes conquistar este planeta como a ti se te de la gana, pero solo si le devuelves lo que le quitaste a Zim

-Mírate, ¿Quién iba a decir que tú, el "Grandioso Zim" se doblegaría ante mi poder?

-¡Ya cállate y solo regrésame a…!

-¡Silencio! Y ya deja de preocuparte, ellos están bien. ¡Mimi!-Llamo a su unidad S.I.R.

En ese momento su robot llego volando a un lado de ella en un santiamén mientras sujetaba ambos cuerpos de los ayudantes de Zim entre sus brazos metálicos, luego se dispuso a dejarlos en el suelo lentamente

-¡Le dijiste a Zim que no les harías nada! ¿Por qué están así?

\- A tu robot le quite le quite toda la basura que tenía en su cabeza, solo tienes que llenarla con todo ese tipo de porquería de nuevo y ya, y el alce solo esta inconsciente gracias a que le inyecte un anestésico pero no tardara en despertar; Tenía que hacerlo ya que no dejaban de parlotear ni de chillar que querían verte y me estaban sacando de quicio. Y si ahora me disculpas, tengo que ir a planificar mi siguiente movimiento para conquistar la tierra-Diciendo esto su robot la tomo por el abdomen y tal como llego, se fue volando del lugar hasta perderse de vista. Al quedarse completamente solo, Zim fue corriendo rápidamente al bote de basura más cercano, sacando algunas cosas de su contenido para regresar a donde G.I.R. y ponerle todo eso en el interior de su cabeza. El pequeño robot poco a poco fue volviendo en si y al ver a Zim no dudo en darle un lindo y fuerte abrazo

-Lo extrañe mucho amo

-Zim te extraño G.I.R.

-Esa irken malvada nos secuestró-Dijo muy triste

-Eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya están con Zim de nuevo, y de todas formas ya no volverá a hacerles daño

-¿Cómo sabe eso amo?

-Zim ya le dio lo que ella quería después de todo-Dijo un poco avergonzado

-¿Y que era?

-El poder para dominar la tierra-Al oír eso, G.I.R. se puso muy triste, incluso unas pequeñas lagrimas asomaban sus ojos

-Squeak-Chillo MiniAlce quien ya había despertado y se acurruco junto a los pies de Zim en señal de que igual lo había echado de menos, pero también estaba triste, al parecer escucho lo que Zim dijo que había hecho. El alíen solo se limitó a acariciar suavemente su cabecita mientras en su interior se resignaba a lo que era que vendría después ¿Cuál sería el destino que le depararía a la tierra?


	11. Chapter 11

Era un muy bonito Martes ese día en especial para los de octavo grado puesto que a la primera hora, en la cual se suponía que la maestra Heffer daría su clase, el director llego dándoles el aviso de que ella no vendría por unos días puesto que se había enfermado y así les dio hora libre para que hicieran lo que les dé su regalada gana

"Así que se enfermó, ahora veo porque el día de ayer no llego a verme en el gimnasio como había dicho"-Pensó Zim. Pero finalmente un día en el cual podían descansar de sus gritos e insultos y de complicados números y ecuaciones y más números que sus limitados cerebros no alcanzaban a comprender. También el director quiso llamarle la atención específicamente al chico de piel verde

" _Aunque me hubiera enfermado, eso no significa que te has salvado de tu fatídico destino…quiero decir…de tu regaño, te seguiré esperando y tarde o temprano, y más temprano que tarde, volveremos a vernos las caras de nuevo, eso tenlo bien seguro."_

-¿Cómo dice, señor?-Pregunto Zim desde su pupitre, un poco confundido y a la vez temeroso

-Oh, estaba leyéndote esta nota en voz alta, la maestra Heffer me la entrego para dársela a usted

-Bueno, pero ahora que Zim sabe lo que la nota dice, no será necesario que me la de ya

-En eso tiene razón joven, pero aun así se la daré-Y diciendo esto el director se acercó hacia el pupitre de Zim y le entrego la pequeña nota; Zim solo la miro de reojo y restándole importancia la tiro al suelo- Mejor me retiro de una vez para dejarlos disfrutar de su hora libre-Luego el director abandonó el aula. Fue ahí donde Daphne aprovecho la oportunidad de pararse frente a toda la clase e informarles que necesitaría la ayuda de todos para poder llevar a cabo el baile de bienvenida el día viernes

-Necesitare formar pequeños grupos para organizarlos y que cada grupo traiga algo para cooperar para el baile, por ejemplo un grupo traerá guisados, otro grupo traerá postres y desechables etcétera… ¿A quién le gustaría empezar siendo voluntario para adornar el salón de fiestas?

-Shh, Daphne guarda silencio estoy intentando escribir una carta para la maestra y que se recupere pronto-Dijo Danny un poco molesto. La chica solo se limitó a dar un pequeño gruñido de enojo ¿Por qué esa maestra le llamaba la atención a Danny? ¿Qué tenía Lilian que ella no? Y tal vez ella no era el problema, el problema era él por ser un chico al cual le agradan más las mujeres mayores y no solo eso sino cualquier chica; Pero por alguna razón Danny nunca se fijó en Daphne y eso hacía que su autoestima se bajara hasta los suelos.

-Oye Daphne-Kat hablo y sacó de sus pensamientos a su amiga-Tengo una pregunta para ti, acaso has dicho ¿Un salón de fiestas?

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, sí! Un salón de fiestas ahí se llevara a cabo el baile; Porque resulta que en la empresa de mi papi hay un empleado cuya tía es la amiga del sobrino del abuelo de un difunto hermano y su hijo es dueño de ese salón; Es muy grande, lo suficiente como albergar en él a quinientas personas y si contamos a los alumnos de séptimo grado y a nosotros, apenas seriamos unos cuatrocientos cincuenta así que sobraría espacio aun, además de ser un salón muy refinado y de alta categoría-Luego le dedico a Kat una linda sonrisa

-No necesitaba tantos datos pero aun así voy a dar una opinión; Aunque todo el grupo lleve lo necesario, el problema está en la comida, no habrá suficiente como alimentar a todos los del séptimo grado ese día

-Ay Kat, pero si yo ya me adelante, le pedí ayuda también a las representantes de grupo de séptimo grado para que sus chicos también lleven algo y así se completará todo muy bien, porque ¿Acaso creen que ellos van a recibir un baile de bienvenida muy elegante y "pipiris nice" sin que pongan algo de su parte? Pues las cosas no funcionan así-Y se cruzó de brazos

-Esa sí me parece una idea muy justa-Dijo Kat convencida

Después de eso Daphne los organizo a todos y al final cada quien tenía algo encargado para hacer y llevar por grupos el Viernes, excepto los que no quisieron participar, como la misma Kat, (Aunque eso era de esperarse), tampoco Zim ni Dib quisieron integrarse para hacer nada, les parecía un asunto muy bobo asistir a esa clase de eventos. Al primero obviamente porque si lo hacía, tendría que ser Nim y él no quería, no quería que todos lo vieran así, en especial Dib, eso le haría sentirse muy avergonzado. Por un momento se imaginó un rechazo o alguna burla por parte del humano si lo veía así y entonces solo de esa forma supo lo era sentir empatía por las chicas que se ponían tristes si eran rechazadas por los chicos. ¿Acaso eso llegaría a sentir Abey si él la rechazaba? Eso era muy probable y por eso mejor le convenía ser Nim una vez más, incluso no importaba lo que Dib pensaría de él. Este por su parte no le parecía una muy buena idea ir al baile, era la primera vez que lo invitaban a uno, además de que no simpatizaría mucho con la gente de ahí, ni siquiera simpatizaba bien con sus mismos compañeros de aula, mucho menos con unos niñatos del séptimo grado

-Recuerden que para asistir al baile cada quien deberá ir con una pareja, así que será mejor que empiecen a buscarla si no quieren quedarse solos-Anuncio Daphne. ¿Por qué siempre que se hacía un tonto baile a la fuerza debías ir con una pareja? para Zim y para Dib era mejor estar sin compañía en esas circunstancias

Rápidamente todas las chicas corrieron hacia Danny para pedirle que fuera su pareja pero al final de cuentas les dijo que elegiría a una chica ese día para bailar con ella pero solo si era la chica más linda de ese baile. Al oír esto, todas he incluso Daphne se pusieron a discutir quien sería la chica más lida y para ello estaban dispuestas a ir de compras para arrebatar todo lo que estuviera de moda para lucir radiantes y que Danny las eligiera. "Yo no puedo darme el lujo de perder"-pensó Daphne-"Les pediré a mis amigas que esta tarde me acompañen de compras para ganar la ropa más linda, solo de esa forma Danny me escogerá a mi"-Después de esto se acercó hacia Abey y Kat, quienes estaban apartadas del resto; Abey estaba completamente segura de que se le declararía a Zim ese día, por lo que no necesitaba a ningún otro chico que la invitara. Kat, bueno ella estaba bien siendo ella misma así que con más motivos no necesitaba ni quería tener una pareja para asistir

-Oigan muchachas ¿Qué les parece si esta tarde vamos de shopping y nos compramos unos lindos vestidos?

-Suena bien, yo si voy-Dijo Abey

-Yo no necesito ir-Dijo Kat- Pero mi madre de nueva cuenta estará con su club de costura así que…supongo que prefiero acompañarlas en lugar de estar aburriéndome en casa

-Que bien; no olviden llevar su propio dinero. Nos veremos en el centro comercial a las dos y media ¿Les parece?

-Sí-Respondieron al unísono

Zim y Dib también estaban en el lado opuesto del salón mientras estaban sentados en pupitres que les pertenecían a otros chicos. Zim como siempre no quería hablar por el miedo, pero de alguna forma iba a tener que decirle a Dib lo que le ocurría. Él humano por su parte fue quien rompió el silencio:

-Oye Zim, estaba pensando que…si tal vez sea necesario ir acompañado por alguien al baile, entonces supuse que…tú yo podríamos ir…solo para no vernos mal frente a todos y tener a alguien con quien charlar, eso me gustaría-Y le sonrío tan linda y cálidamente que el alíen se sonrojo

-Amm…supongo que…

-¡Uy, vamos Dib!-Les grito Danny quien había escuchado lo que Dib dijo-¡Decláratele a tu novio Zim!-En eso uno de los amigos de Danny lo apoyo gritando:

-¡Si Dib, dille que quieres con él porque eres gay!-Las risas de todos no se hicieron esperar ni los barullos tampoco, a todos les había hecho gracia y Dib no dudo en levantarse del pupitre en el que estaba y tomo a Danny por el cuello de su chaqueta lanzándole insultos como "Maldito malnacido" "Infeliz". Estaba a punto de lanzarle un buen golpe pero Kat los interrumpió cuando grito:

-¡Zim ¿A dónde vas?!- Haciendo que todos voltearon a mirar como el chico salía del salón corriendo. Francamente ella fue la única que se percató de él porque los demás se concentraban en ver como por poco iniciaba una pelea

-¡Zim, espera!-Dib se fue corriendo detrás de él para ayudarlo

-¿Lo ven? Se los dije, esos dos son un par de…

-Cállate Danny, no sabes nada de ellos, asi que mejor cierra la boca-Le advirtió Abey muy enfadada

-Abey, mi amor, no te enojes, solo estaba diciendo la verdad

-¿Sabes una cosa? La mayoría de la gente que acusa a otros de tener diferentes preferencias sexuales es porque intentan ocultar su verdadera homosexualidad. Y no vuelvas a decirme "Mi amor" porque no sabes de lo que soy capaz si no me obedeces-Esto último lo dijo en un tono sombrío y aterrador para después salir del salón también. Daphne y Kat la siguieron totalmente atónitas a lo que acababan de oír

-Wau eso hasta a mí me asusto-Dijo Kat una vez que alcanzo a Abey en el pasillo

-No, en realidad yo no sería capaz de dañar a nadie, solo lo dije para que Danny se tranquilizara, sé que si lo hará

-¿Y a donde estamos yendo?-Pregunto Daphne

-Vamos a buscar a Dib y a Zim

-Ay qué lindo, vas a ir a consolar a tu prometido. Hablando de eso yo opino que deberías decirle lo que sientes de una buena vez, tal vez él te corresponda y para el viernes ya serán una pareja oficial-Cuando Daphne termino de decir esto observo junto con Abey y Kat como Dib se metía al baño de hombres; Probablemente porque Zim estuviera ahí adentro también.

-Supongo que si en verdad te le piensas declarar hoy,-Hablo Kat- al menos tendrá que ser hasta después que salgan de ahí

-No, ya les dije que será hasta el viernes, nada me va a hacer cambiar de opinión

-Entonces hay que disfrutar de lo que nos queda de hora libre para dar algunas vueltas alrededor de la escuela-Abey y Kat estuvieron de acuerdo y las tres juntas comenzaron a caminar, alejándose de ahí

Mientras tanto Dib estaba en el baño y ahí encontró a Zim sentado en el suelo con las rodillas flexionadas

-Sabía que estarías aquí Zim-Y se sentó a su lado-¿Qué ocurre?

-No lo sé Dib- Respondió sin muchos ánimos

-Mira, no debes de preocuparte por lo que Danny dijo, después de todo ¿Acaso a ti te importa lo que los demás piensen?

-No, claro que no-Zim se quedó pensativo un momento; en verdad no le importaba nada lo que los demás dijeran ¿Pero qué hay de Dib? Lo que él opinaba si le importaba, así que cuando lo viera como una chica y le decía algo negativo estaba bien seguro de que no lo toleraría-Dib…

-Dime

-Quiero que le prometas a Zim una cosa

-Sí, lo que sea

-Prométele a Zim que no importa que pase, tú siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme-A Dib se le hizo un poco raro el que Zim dijera eso, después de todo él había estado ahí cuando lo llevo a la enfermería para curarlo, lo apoyo el día en que se eligió a un representante de grupo, fue a visitarlo a su casa aun cuando sabía que tal vez él no quisiera recibirlo, y ese día intento defenderlo de las burlas de Danny, no comprendía el por qué Zim le pedía aquello pero nada le costaba prometérselo de todas formas

-Claro Zim, yo siempre he estado y estaré ahí para apoyarte-En ese momento sintió como los brazos de Zim se aferraban fuertemente a él para abrazarlo y el otro también le correspondió; Cuando finalmente se solaron Dib fue el que hablo-Y de lo del baile Zim ¿Qué dices, si vendrás? Aunque tampoco es necesario si es que tú no quieres

Zim lo medito por unos segundos y luego le dijo-Sí. ¿Qué te parece si nos encontramos en el baile?

-Me parece bien

Así pues en ese momento sonó la chicharra para que iniciara la segunda clase; Dib ayudo a Zim a pararse y ambos se fueron de nuevo al salón, en el trayecto se toparon con las chicas, Abey al ver a Zim se sonrojó un poco, en cambio él incluso intento esconderse detrás de Dib para evitar que le dijera algo, pero aun así ella hablo:

-Zim, no te pongas triste, ni siquiera te enojes por lo que Danny diga, él es un idiota ignorante

-Daphne estuvo a punto de interrumpirle-Oye pero…

-¡Idiota ignorante dije!-Respondió a gritos encarando a su amiga quien se quedaba totalmente callada

-Bueno,-Respondió Zim- Puede que tengas razón Abey yo agradezco mucho que me lo dijeras.-Las palabras de Abey le sonaron tan sinceras que Zim no pudo evitar sonreírse internamente por ellas, en verdad agradecía que lo quisiera mucho (A tal grado de estar enamorada de él) Ella era la única aparte de Dib que le daba palabras de aliento para no sentirse solo, porque era un alíen que se hallaba sin la compañía de alguien más que fuera de su misma especie en un planeta lleno de personas, efectivamente idiotas e ignorantes, aunque había excepciones. Entonces recordó a Tak, ella efectivamente seguía ahí, tal vez planeando cosas para dominar la tierra o incluso podía estar observándolo en ese mismo momento sin que él se percatara; También recordó cuando ella le dijo que si le permitía llevar a cabo la conquista terrestre sus ayudantes estarían bien pero a cambio él debía autodestruirse; Pero la última vez que se vieron la irken no le reclamo nada de eso al respecto, tal vez le valía muy poco y después de todo si ella dominaba el mundo, un pequeño problemita como de que Zim interviniera no iba a importarle mucho, después de todo él mismo fue quien le cedió ese derecho y no podía hacer nada contra ello ¿O sí? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Él podía salvarlos a todos si se lo proponía! ¡Podía vencer a Tak porque él era Zim! Y si lo hacía en compañía de Dib, como la última vez, trabajando juntos… ahí efectivamente no estaría solo ya que el humano le había prometido que lo apoyaría en todo…El problema era que no sabía cómo Tak arrasaría con la tierra y sus habitantes, no conocía su siguiente paso que ella daría y eso le hacía caer en desventaja, pero incluso llego a sorprenderse del hecho de que la humanidad aun siguiera con vida, sana y salva pues para ese entonces ya todos deberían estar arrodillándose ante los pies de Tak nombrándola su nueva dictadora o algo parecido. Finalmente apareció el profesor que les daría la clase de historia y todos tuvieron que ingresar dentro del salón. Cuando finalmente llegó la hora del almuerzo esta vez Zim se decidió por contarle a Dib lo de Tak y así se les fue su hora de receso platicando sobre ese asunto pero no lograban llegar a un acuerdo fijo sobre qué hacer en caso de interponérsele a la irken; Hace tiempo que ambos dejaron de planear ataques contra el otro y casi podría decirse que habían perdido la practica en ello.

-Zim tú debiste haberme contado todo eso desde un principio, ahora solo me has hecho ponerme muy inquieto

-Zim intento convencerte Dib-Zim comenzó a mover las manos en el aire- Pero tú estabas seguro de que estaba paranoico y solo me decías que me calmara y no-se-que-más. ¿Acaso tú podrías estar calmado estando en el lugar de Zim?

-Bueno ya, discúlpame por eso, tienes razón pero ahora el problema es…-De solo pensar en lo que Tak podía llegar a hacer a Dib le daba un toque de miedo recorriéndole la columna y se quedó en silencio, pero luego continuo-Zim, recuerda la promesa que te hice, estaré ahí no importa que. Y si hay que enfrentarla o incluso si hay que darnos por vencidos, no importa, yo estaré junto a ti en ese entonces-Y lo tomo de la mano lo cual le provoco a Zim sonreírse muy lindamente.

Había que volver de nuevo al salón puesto que el almuerzo ya estaba por terminar y cuando Dib y Zim llegaron ahí notaron que los chicos estaban amontonándose y la razón era que Daphne les estaba repartiendo a cada uno una invitación para que fueran al baile; Finalmente las invitaciones alcanzaron para todos y Zim al notar la suya en su mano pensó que después de todo esa invitación no era para él sino más bien para Nim. Cuando era hora de salir, Zim fue corriendo directo al centro comercial más cercano a conseguir algunas ropas de chica, después de todo él sabía que al ir a un tipo de eventos así, como un baile se debía ir bien presentable; Llegando ahí tomo las primeras prendas que encontró y fue a pagarlas.-Recuerde que si la ropa que ha adquirido no es de su talla puede venir a cambiarla o bien le reembolsamos su dinero si así lo desea-El muchacho que atendió a Zim en cajas estaba tan desinteresado, se le notaba como si ese trabajo no fuera lo que él quería pero debía tomarlo para cubrir sus gastos o porque era el único trabajo que había o porque fue el único en donde lo aceptaron, el punto era que, tan desinteresado estaba, que no se dio cuenta de que aquel chico de piel verde que estaba atendiendo estaba comprando ropa de chica, que irónico.

Zim tuvo que darse prisa para salir de aquel lugar ya que vio como por la puerta principal estaban llegando Abey, Daphne y Kat; Ellas también querían conseguir ropa nueva y no quería que lo vieran ahí, pero aun así no logro ser visto por nadie al salir.

Llegando a casa se topó con G.I.R. y MiniAlce que se abalanzaron encima para ver qué es lo que su amo había traído en esas bolsas tan bonitas con el nombre de su tienda impreso en ellas

-¡Olvídenlo, lo que tengo aquí no es para ustedes, es para Zim!-Mientras alejaba las bolsas de ellos celosamente

-Pero queremos ver amo, ¿Podemos, por favor?-Le rogo G.I.R. y MiniAlce hizo "Squeak" para apoyar las palabras del robot.

-¡No!-Con esa respuesta no hizo más que poner tristes a sus amigos, incluso G.I.R. ya se había puesto a llorar inconsolablemente y MiniAlce lanzo un chillido muy agudo y ensordecedor

-¡Esta bien, pueden ver, pero no lo toquen!-Les advirtió, para luego mostrarles lo que había comprado

-¡Wii, el amo compro ropa de chica muy linda!-Y tomo un sostén rosado entre sus manitas metálicas mientras se ponía a correr alrededor de la sala

-¡G.I.R. te dije que no tocaras nada! ¡Dame eso!-Y comenzó a perseguirlo, De pronto G.I.R. dejo de correr para decir lo siguiente:

-Pruébese la ropa amo, se va a ver muy sexi

-¡No, no quiero G.I.R. no me la voy a probar!-El robot estaba a punto de llorar de nuevo y para evitarlo, Zim le arrebato el sostén de las manos-¡Bien, me la probare, pero solo si no lloras!

-Está bien-Respondió tranquilamente

-¿Dónde se supone que va esta cosa?-Zim estaba intentando averiguarlo mientras observaba el sostén

-Déjeme ayudarlo amo, yo sé dónde se pone, pero primero quítese el uniforme

-¿Mi uniforme de invasor?

-Sí

Para Zim su uniforme de invasor era lo que le quedaba para recordar de donde venía, del planeta Irk, pero valla que desde hace años que sus Más Altos no contactan con él y sin su computador, (El cual aún no estaba reparado del todo después de la implosión gracias a Tak) él tampoco podía ya comunicarse con ellos. ¡Al carajo el orgullo de irken invasor! Si Tak dominaba la tierra ya nada importaba, ni siquiera el valioso ego ¿Qué más se podía perder entonces?. No importaría desde luego el tener que humillarte más fingiendo ser una chica. Con una orden mental Zim le ordeno a su PAK que se desprendiera de su espalda. Pocos, y se podría decir que ningún irken antes ha hecho eso o alguna cosa semejante. Sin el PAK un irken obtenía la muerte segura en diez minutos o menos, por lo que Zim tuvo que apresurarse a ponerse las ropas en ese corto lapso de tiempo y solo para darles el gusto a sus amigos, quienes lo ayudaron a vestirse. Primero fue el sostén, después una blusa de tirantes rosada, (Ahí fue donde Zim aprovecho para volver a colocar el PAK en su espalda) Unos mayones con franjas rosadas y negras, falda negra también y unos lindos zapatos con tacón hacían juego, para finalizar con unos guantes negros que cubrían totalmente ambos brazos; Un bonito peinado de dos coletas armaba el conjunto. Al terminar este algoritmo, ya no tenías frente a ti a un Zim-Irken-Invasor, sino a una Linda-Chica-Nim-De-Piel-Verde.

-¿Ve amo? Le dije que se vería muy sexi-Dijo G.I.R. sonriente

-¿En serio? Bueno, la verdad es que me gusta cómo se ve esta falda y los zapatos son muy lindos y…-¿Pero qué cosas estaba diciendo?-Quiero decir… ¡Cállate G.I.R.!-El robot lanzo una pequeña risita por las palabras de su amo.

-Squeak-chillo MiniAlce muy contento con el resultado.


	12. Chapter 12

Abey despertó de muy buen humor esa mañana, ¿Y quién no despertaría de buen humor? Si después de todo era viernes, a todo el mundo le gusta que sea viernes, en especial si en ese día una de tus mejores amigas organizaba un baile de bienvenida para los chicos del séptimo grado de tu escuela y aparte tú también estabas invitado. ¡Olvida eso, la mejor parte es que no hay mejor momento para declarártele a alguien sino en circunstancias así! Oh si, para Abey ese era su día de suerte; realmente no importaba si esa persona especial te rechazaba, aun así podías pasarla bien con tus amigas bailando hasta morir. Se levantó de la cama y fue hasta su guardarropa para encontrar algo que ponerse, una blusa morada y jeans. Entonces se detuvo a observarlo un momento, su vestido, el vestido que había comprado el martes pasado cuando fue al centro comercial con Daphne y Kat, un vestido color azul índigo, cabe destacar que ese color era su favorito, apenas se lo probó en los vestidores de la tienda, no dudo en llevárselo, realmente le hacía lucir hermosa, sus amigas también lo aprobaron e incluso se cooperaron entre todas para pagarlo, de los tres vestidos fue el más caro, ya sea por la diseñadora (Quien por cierto Daphne presumió en conocer) o ya sea por la prestigiada tienda en donde fue comprado, pero no importa, bien había valido la pena todo ese gasto. Seguramente en el baile todos se le quedarían mirando, aunque ella específicamente quería obtener la atención de su "enamorado". No cabía duda, con ese vestido lo lograría.

Bajo a la cocina en donde sus amorosos padres la estaban esperando.

-Hola mamá. Hola papá. Buenos días

-Buenos días amor-Le respondieron

-Ay corazón-Dijo su madre, mientras le servía su desayuno-Estoy muy feliz por ti, finalmente iras a tu primera fiesta en donde tus amigos te invitan. Antes nunca lo habían hecho.

-En la otra escuela a nadie le caía bien mamá. No sé por qué. Pero en esta escuela es diferente, aquí todos me quieren

-Una cosa si te digo hija-Le hablo su padre-No quiero que llegues tarde y que tampoco aceptes bebidas que te ofrezcan los muchachos

-Claro que no papá

-Ah, pero mucho menos quiero que andes de noviecita con ese tipo que dijiste-Ambos padres ya estaban enterados de que su hija estaba enamorada.

-¿Con Zim? Pero papá, mi mamá ya me había dado permiso para tener novio

-Si no es también con mi aprobación, no podrás tener ningún novio hasta que seas mayor de edad. Además de que ese nombre es muy…feo y extraño, nadie en su sano juicio va a querer llamar a su hijo "Zim"

-En primer lugar, ya todas las chicas a mi edad han tenido al menos un novio. ¿Por qué yo no? No es justo que solo hasta que sea mayor. Y en segundo lugar, el nombre de Zim es lo que menos te debería de importar

-No empieces a retarme Abey. Si hago esto es porque te quiero y además lo que me preocupa es que siendo tan jóvenes, ustedes las adolescentes ya anden pensando en esas cosas de tener novio. Yo no quiero que tú seas como ellas. En los tiempos de tu madre y en los míos lo único que nos preocupaba era terminar la escuela con honores, pero ahora…-Si no fuera porque la madre de Abey los apresuro parra que comieran y se fueran al trabajo y a la escuela, su padre le hubiera dado un discurso acerca de todo o que se hacía en los tiempos de juventud y todo eso. Siempre que se enojaba con ella, le daba sermones larguísimos hasta que no comprendiera; Era un hombre muy estricto en el aspecto de cuidar bien a su única hija y a veces ella no sabía si darle gracias al cielo por eso o maldecirse de esa suerte, pues cuando él se ponía así, obviamente es lo más bochornoso que te puede pasar si tienes catorce años.

Cuando finalmente llego a la escuela, observo que todo el mundo estaba muy atareado platicando sobre el acontecimiento de ese día. Abey estaba segura de que aunque los profesores no les enseñarían nada, al menos si tendrían que lidiar con Heffer. Inmediatamente esta llego al aula, y todos tomaron asiento mostrando sus mejores sonrisas y dispuestos a aprender de su aburrida clase, solo eran máximo cincuenta minutos y después de eso quedarían prácticamente libres.

-Maestra Lilian, mire, le hice esta carta-Dijo Danny mientras se la entregaba en su escritorio. La docente solo se limitó a ver la portada de aquella carta que venía adornada con brillitos y olor a flores que tenía el mensaje de "Recupérese pronto"

-Bien, pero ¿No te parece que es muy tonto que me des esta carta cuando ya me he recuperado? Solo me enferme por pocos días pero ya estoy bien.

-Al menos consérvela, no sabe cuánto tiempo me demore en hacerla-Le rogo su alumno-Se la hubiera entregado antes, incluso hubiera ido hasta su casa para eso pero no sé dónde vive usted y además me dio flojera.

-¡Mejor siéntate de una vez si no quieres que te saque. Ya estas acabando con mi paciencia!

-Sí, ya voy-Le obedeció el muchacho. Tomo asiento en su pupitre con un dejo de tristeza en su rostro. Lilian no reacciono como él hubiera querido. Pero era mejor así, "Entre más difíciles se ponen, más le atraían". Era su frase favorita que solía usar siempre que las cosas se ponían complicadas al querer conquistar a una chica.

Lilian solo se molestó en decirles a todos que abrieran su libro en la página treinta para que resolvieran unos ejercicios. Para algunos el tiempo pasó rápido, pues se concentraban en hacer su trabajo, pero para otros, preferían hacer que la virgen les hablaba, o les era más interesante mirar incluso a las paredes, hablar entre ellos, escuchar música, o garabatear cosas en sus libretas. Este era el caso de Zim, quien a la vez no dejaba de ver a una persona: Dib. Ese era el día que se mostraría frente a él como "Nim". ¡Oh, como hubiera deseado que ese día nunca llegara! El día del baile, el día viernes. A todos les gustaba el viernes, incluso a él, quien ya se veía más que enterado que los viernes eran siempre el último día para ir a la escuela y tener todo el fin de semana para hacer lo que quisieras. Los viernes eran su día preferido; más que nada porque siempre que era viernes, él iba a casa de Dib o viceversa y salían juntos a lugares y sobre todo al cine. Pero este viernes era diferente, tendría que humillarse y todo por no aceptar el hecho de que una chica estaba enamorada de él. Todo por no poderle decir simplemente "No gracias, tú no me gustas". Seguramente se le quedarían viendo y comenzarían a burlarse de él. Bueno, si, tal vez eso era muy probable, pero mientras no fuera Dib, entonces lo que digan los demás no importaba. Y sobre todo, aquel humano ya le había prometido que lo apoyaría en todo, cuando dices "En todo" es "En todo" Incluso si tienes que vestirte como chica porque las circunstancias te obligan, tu mejor y más cercano amigo, la persona en quien más confías, debe cumplir esa promesa. Notó como la maestra se le quedaba observando, tal vez por el hecho de no estar haciendo nada más que ver a Dib, tal vez por el hecho de que aun quería regañarlo por haber faltado a clases la semana pasada, ella solo le dedicaba esa mirada penetrante, malvada y aterradora a él, así que prefirió concentrarse en su libro para evitar ver a su profesora; Aunque en los últimos minutos de clase, pareció perder el interés en Zim para ahora concentrarse en mirar a Danny de la misma forma.

Como todo el mundo tenía previsto, apenas sonó el timbre, Lilian salió sin siquiera despedirse, pero eso no evito que le llamara la atención al chico que hace un tiempo atrás le dio la carta de "Recupérese pronto" para decirle que lo vería al final de la escuela en esa misma aula. Que extraño…primeramente le llamo una vez la atención a Zim para decirle lo mismo pero ahora era con Danny; Él no había hecho nada malo como para que Heffer quisiera verlo en privado, tal vez simplemente era porque ya se había fastidiado de que ese muchacho anduviera de acosador con todas las jovencitas e incluso con ella, y si ese era el caso, bueno, una reprimenda sí que la tenía bien merecida, pero aun así había que admitir que no era su culpa el estar enamorado porque después de todo Lilian sí que era una persona linda, al menos físicamente pero tampoco solo por el físico vas a enamorarte de alguien, pero para Danny eso era lo único que le importaba. El chico muy gustoso obviamente no dudo en aceptar verse con la maestra al final de clases, ¡valla que le encantaría estar un rato a solas con esa hermosa mujer!

El siguiente profesor ya estaba listo para dar su clase, pero ¡Oh sorpresa, les dio la clase libre! Y ocurrió lo mismo con los otros profesores; Todos los chicos se la pasaron divirtiéndose todo el día y la jornada en la escuela termino rápidamente; Ya solo faltaban una pocas horas para que la diversión continuara en el baile de bienvenida. Al salir, el padre de Daphne ya la estaba esperando en su auto para llevarla al salón de fiestas para que organizara a los chicos que se encargarían de arreglar todo. Los demás no podían esperar para llegar a casa y alistarse para esa noche.

-Bien Zim, espero verte en el baile esta noche-Le dijo Dib antes de marcharse a casa.

-Claro Dib humano. Pero si no te molesta, Zim tiene prisa para irse ya, así que mejor lo hago ahora. ¡Adiós!-Y salió corriendo rápidamente. A Dib le pareció haber visto a Zim algo nervioso, ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada cuando se despidió. Pero tal vez eso se debiera al hecho de que sería el primer baile al que ambos iban. El humano también tenía muchas ansias por eso.

Para esas horas ya toda la escuela se había vaciado, excepto por Danny, quien aún estaba en el aula 30 esperando a Lilian. Ella llego unos minutos después a su encuentro.

-¿Para qué quería verme, maestra?

-Escucha con atención. En estos últimos días yo he notado que te intereso mucho ¿No es así?

-La verdad es que usted me gusta-Respondió apenado-Pero si estoy aquí y planea regañarme porque usted ya lo sabía, pues me disculpo por eso, ahora pienso que no debí ser tan obvio con mis sentimientos, y también le prometo que no molestare a mis compañeras ni a usted de nuevo.

Con esta declaración, Lilian guardo unos minutos de silencio. Se le veía bastante calmada, cualquier otra persona hubiera reaccionado de forma diferente, pero ella se lo tomo tranquilamente.-Ninguna otra persona que conozca había hablado con tanta sinceridad como lo haces tú ahora. Realmente hasta me dan ganas de llorar con lo que acabas de decir. Lo haría si pudiera, pero no. Y ya basta de charlar de cosas que realmente no tienen mucha importancia para mí, mejor vamos directo al punto. Mira, de verdad esto de que sientes amor por mí, lo veo como una ventaja, ya que siendo así, tú eres el único que realmente me podría ayudar enteramente, vamos, como dicen por ahí, te entregarías "En cuerpo y alma" a hacer todo lo que te ordene.

Danny se quedó meditando esas palabras: Primero que nada le alegraba saber que lo que él dijo haya conmovido a su profesora, al punto de quererla hacerla llorar, pero no. Luego, el que ella viera su enamoramiento como una ventaja, y que por ello él era el único que la podía ayudar, entregándose "En cuerpo y alma" para hacer todo lo que ella le ordenara ¿A qué se refería eso exactamente? Por unos momentos le sonó como una pequeña indirecta para ir a la cama juntos, ¿ok?, entregarse "En cuerpo y alma", así es como Danny lo percibió, pero en esos momentos le convenía tomarse las cosas en serio y no andarse con perversiones.-Maestra-Le dijo-Por supuesto yo estaré encantado de hacer todo lo que me pida, solo dígalo, y no la defraudare.

Lilian soltó una carcajada, una carcajada irritante, que resonó en toda la escuela, como si de la villana del cuento se tratara, y ya que hablamos de villanos en los cuentos, todo el mundo sabe que los planes de esos perversos no se ven sino hasta que llegue el momento, y el momento aún no llega, así que mejor le paramos hasta aquí y remontamos nuestra imaginación hacia Zim quien ya ha llegado a su base donde sus amigos lo reciben con un fuerte abrazo. Y solo faltaban pocas horas para el baile y debía prepararse.

-Rápido G.I.R.-Le dijo a su robot- trae la ropa

-Sí amo-Y en un santiamén Zim ya estaba transformado en Nim, muy dispuesto a enfrentar lo que sea que fuera a pasar; Era un irken, y los irkens siempre se mantienen con la frente en alto incluso en las peores circunstancias, aun así no le podía ir tan mal, si las féminas humanas creyeron su mentira, seguramente los demás harían lo mismo; Pero a Dib, a él no lo podría engañar ¡Y eso que! Recordó el juramento que el humano le prometió: "Prométele a Zim que no importa que pase, tú siempre estarás ahí para apoyarme" Y él tenía bien seguro que si lo apoyaría, y entonces no había de que preocuparse. Le dio curiosidad por saber cómo se veía en esos momentos, ya se había visto a si mismo antes vestido así, pero aun quería estar bien seguro; Le ordeno a su robot que le trajera un espejo y este obedeció, el irken se miró en él; la peluca estaba un poco desaliñada y se tomó la molestia de peinar con las manos ambas coletas y acomodarse el flequillo que caía por su frente, luego miro hacia su pecho donde estaba el sostén para simular que tenía busto y también lo fijo correctamente en su lugar. ¿Acaso eso que veía era una mancha? ¡Sí, una mancha en uno de sus zapatos! Metió un dedo a su boca para ensalivarlo y con él quitar aquella suciedad, cuando estuvo listo, alzo ambos brazos enguantados en el aire en señal de victoria para después decir: ¡Victoria para Zim! No, espera, debería decir "Victoria para Nim" Sí, en esos momentos ya era Nim, pero aun así no dejaba de ser Zim a la vez. Que confuso era aquello, y mejor prefirió dejarlo así. Su robot comenzó a reír de repente.- ¿De qué te ríes G.I.R.? También tú estarías confundido si tuvieras que fingir ser otra persona.

-No es eso amo, es que me da risa que se preocupe por su imagen, tanto como si fuera una verdadera dama

-¡¿Qué?!-Aunque odiara admitirlo, su ayudante tenía razón, últimamente se estaba dejando llevar mucho por su apariencia como Nim.- ¡Mejor cállate G.I.R., no es gracioso!-¡Valla, sus mejillas estaban muy sonrojadas!

En otra parte de la ciudad pero no muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba Dib Membrana estaba en la ducha a punto de salir, no sin antes darle una buena dosis de shampoo a su cabello para que terminara pulcro. Tomo la toalla que le quedaba cerca y la aseguro alrededor de su cintura, para que al llegar a su recamara, ponerse su ropa interior y de su armario saco ropa formal: Un pantalón negro, camisa azul índigo, cabe destacar que ese es, fue y será siempre su color favorito, se aseguró de abotonársela muy bien para luego tomar un cepillo y peinarse con él, y nuca faltaban sus mechones de pelo que en conjunto formaban una especie de guadaña en su cabeza, a él siempre le gusto ese estilo, incluso se podría decir que desde que tiene memoria se ha peinado de esa forma, aparte de que eso le hacía verse cool. Un último detalle más; tomo un frasco de perfume que tenía por ahí y se roció un poco para oler bien. Ese perfume solo lo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales como esta, pero siendo la primera vez que lo invitan a un evento, por ende era la primera vez que utilizaba ese perfume que olía realmente bien.

-¡Dib, apresúrate si no quieres que te deje el taxi, ya está afuera esperándote!-Le grito Gaz desde la planta baja

-¡Sí ya voy, gracias por decirme!

Inmediatamente Dib bajo, tomo un poco de dinero para pagarle al conductor, se despidió de Gaz y una vez subido en el taxi le indico al hombre la dirección que debía tomar para que lo dejara en donde sería el baile. Llegando ahí vio que algunos de sus compañeros estaban ahí y los del séptimo grado también empezaban a llegar. En vedad Daphne se había lucido con el lugar: El piso estaba completamente tapizado con alfombra roja aterciopelada, en las paredes se hallaban enormes ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo para poder apreciar la vista del hermoso jardín que rodeaba el salón: Las mesas redondas estaban cubiertas con manteles blancos que tenían por adorno hermosos jarrones de cristal con rosas de colores, habían contratado meseros que en ese momento se encargaban de poner platos y vasos para la comida, al fondo podía divisarse un portón de madera con una placa que decía "Cocina" y seguramente estarían preparando algo delicioso ahí adentro. También estaban las mesas de aperitivos con mucha botana y fuentes de chocolate, incluso un mesero se encargaba de repartir nieve de limón a cualquier chico que se la pidiera, y más al fondo, una pequeña mesa exclusivamente para el pastel que era de diez pisos, todos circulares, al menos con metro de diámetro, estaba perfectamente decorado con la frase de "Bienvenidos estudiantes". Dib pudo divisar a la encargada de todo esto, Daphne, sentada en una mesa en compañía de Kat; La primera lucía un vestido blanco mientras que la otra un vestido negro. "El ying y el yang" Pensó Dib, y se rio mentalmente por su propio chiste. Se sentó en una mesa donde el mesero se le acercó y le pregunto si podía ofrecerle algo, a lo cual el chico se negó. Miro la hora en su reloj de mano, eran las siete y media y él suponía al menos que Zim para ese entonces ya estaría ahí, pero ni rastro de su amigo el alíen. Fue entonces que Danny llego; Se le veía algo ¿Nervioso? ¿Indeciso de algo? y todas las chicas fueron hacia él inmediatamente.

-Oye Danny-Le hablo Daphne-Mira mi vestido, es totalmente nuevo, lo compre este martes pasado.-Todas las demás hacían lo mismo para presumirle, sin embargo el chico las ignoro.

-Sí, sí, todos sus vestidos son hermosos pero si me disculpan, quisiera ir a tomar un poco de ponche

-Si quieres yo te traigo un vaso-Se ofreció Daphne

-No gracias, yo mismo voy por él-Dijo mientras se alejaba de ahí. Llego hasta la mesa de aperitivos donde estaba el ponche, de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta negra de cuero saco un pequeño frasco que contenía un líquido rojo, ya que el ponche era del mismo color no se notó la diferencia cuando vacío su contenido en él; Después disimuladamente fue a sentarse con sus amigos que lo estaban esperando.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Gaste tanto en mi vestido para que él no me hiciera caso!-Después de esto Daphne muy triste fue a hacerle compañía a su amiga Kat quien la esperaba en la misma mesa donde ambas se habían sentado.

-Si quieres mi consejo Daphne, yo te diría que dejaras de obsesionarte con él, Ni siquiera te merece, búscate a alguien más; Yo por eso nunca me he enamorado ni lo hare, ese estúpido sentimiento no es más que una estúpida invención de las estúpidas personas, y ese sentimiento te hace creer que necesitas de la compañía de alguien más para ser feliz, lo cual no es cierto, eso se soluciona si te compras un perrito y ya.

-Mmm probablemente tengas razón

-Dime una sola vez en la cual no haya tenido razón, Daphne

-Pues siempre has tenido la razón

-Exactamente

Abey ya había entrado por la puerta principal del salón y para ese entonces ya se había llenado de gente casi por completo, no encontraba una buena mesa para sentarse y ni siquiera veía a sus amigas en ningún lado, hasta que un chico un poco apartado de los demás llamo su atención; Fue acercándose lentamente hacia allá y pudo notar que se trataba de Dib.

-Hola Dib ¿Por qué estás tan solo?

-Hola Abey, siéntate aquí si quieres –A la chica realmente no le había importado mucho si Dib no respondió a su pregunta; Aun así se sentó a lado de él.

-¡Oye mira, tenemos ropa del mismo color, mi vestido y tu camisa!

-Ah sí, es cierto, el azul índigo se te ve bien

-El azul índigo es mi color favorito

-El mío igual. De hecho antes tenía una blusa de este color, con una carita dibujada, me la ponía casi siempre, pero después dejo de quedarme y…bueno, realmente ya no sé qué ocurrió con ella, simplemente cuando me di cuenta, ya habían pasado días que no la veía y creo que debieron haberla tirado o algo.-En realidad Dib sentía esa conversación algo incomoda, sentía que iba a ser de esas charlas en las que después te quedas sin poder decir nada más porque la otra persona ya lo ha dicho todo y no hay nada que agregar; O tal vez no le agradaba mucho el estar hablando con Abey.-Ah, Abey si me disculpas, voy al baño.

-Claro, ve, no hay problema.

Dib se levantó de su lugar, se sintió un poco mal por evadir a la chica de esa forma pero por otro lado, en verdad tenía que ir al baño. Le hecho un último vistazo a su reloj: Cuarto para las ocho. "¿Acaso Zim se arrepintió de venir?"-Pensó

Abey se quedó observando a todas las personas que estaban ahí, hasta que a lo lejos pudo divisar a sus amigas, ellas también la vieron y le hicieron señas para que fuera hasta su mesa, pero Abey no quería dejar solo a Dib, entonces les hizo señas a ellas para que se acercaran y así lo hicieron

-¡Abey, que bueno que llegaste!-Dijo Daphne muy entusiasmada mientras le daba un abrazo

-¿Y por qué estás sola aquí? ¿Por qué no fuiste a buscarnos?-Pregunto Kat

-Hay mucha gente ahora y por eso no las había visto antes-Respondió

-Bueno pero ahora puedes venir con nosotras a la mesa que apartamos

-Gracias pero prefiero quedarme aquí

-¿Por qué?

-Estoy haciéndole compañía a Dib, él esta solo

-¿Esta solo? ¿Pero que no se supone que debió haber venido con Nim?

-Tal vez quedaron de verse aquí y ella aún no ha llegado

-¡Eso es inaceptable! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que si tienes novio o novia debes ir acompañado de esa persona si vas a algún evento! ¡No tendrías por qué estar esperando a que el otro llegue!

-Daphne baja la voz, todos te están oyendo-Le susurro Kat

-¡Pues que me oigan entonces!

-A ver, no tienes que ponerte así, los asuntos de Dib y Nim son cosa suya y no nos incumben en nada

-De acuerdo Kat, de nuevo tienes razón, debo guardar la calma

-Así se habla

-Vamos tomen asiento, yo espero no le importe a Dib si se quedan aquí-Dijo Abey y las otras dos se sentaron. Un mesero paso frente a ellas y Abey le pidió que le trajera una soda a lo cual el mesero obedeció y fue a la cocina a traérsela.

-¿Y qué hay de Zim? ¿Él tampoco está aquí?-Pregunto Daphne

-No, yo supongo que debe venir con Nim

-Apuesto que no deben tardar mucho en llegar. Y cuando lo veas podrías invitarlo a bailar y en ese momento ¡Se lo dices!

-Es lo mismo que yo he estado pensando, pero si me ganan los nervios en ese momento no podré hacerlo, me quedaría petrificada

-Ustedes dos no son más que dos niñitas enamoradas-Dijo Kat, haciendo comillas en la última palabra-Pero cuando les rompan el corazón desearan nunca haberse enamorado de nadie porque terminaran destrozadas y llorando

-Ay Kat, deja de pensar que enamorarse es malo ¿Alguna vez no has pensado en que tal vez exista alguien que te quiera?

-La verdad no, pero es mejor así para mi

-Aquí está su bebida señorita-El mesero interrumpió la charla para entregarle a Abey lo que pidió. Era una soda servida en un vaso de cristal con todo y la pajilla incluida

-Gracias-Respondió la chica, e inmediatamente empezó a beberla lo más rápido que podía hasta que se la acabo-Lo que pasa es que estoy nerviosa y siempre que me pongo así me dan ansias de comerme lo que sea-Les dijo a sus amigas

-No hay cuidado Abey, bebe y come todo lo que quieras-Dijo Daphne

-¡Oigan, miren quien está llegando!-Grito Kat, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban ahí. En la entrada principal estaba Nim, observando a todos, en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, no sabía dónde podrá sentarse, simplemente estaba ahí de pie sin nada más.

-¡Hay que ir con ella!-Las animo Daphne

-Vamos entonces-Respondieron las otras dos

-¡Hola Nim!-Le saldo Daphne alegremente con lo cual la otra le respondió de igual forma.

-Oye ¿Zim no vino contigo?-Pregunto Abey

-Ah, él…no, dijo que tenía mejores cosas que hacer, entonces solo vine yo

-Abey en verdad lo siento-Le dijo Daphne-Al parecer las cosas no salieron como las planeaste

-No importa, yo bien podría declarármele a Zim cualquier otro día, no necesariamente hoy, aunque eso me hubiera gustado. Eso último hizo sentir mala Zim internamente, lo que significaba que hizo todo esto por nada; Abey aún seguía decidida en declarársele.

-Sabes Abey-Le dijo Kat-Las mujeres nunca deben rebajarse a declarársele a los hombres, si tú le importas a Zim, él mismo te pedirá que seas su novia y si no, ni modo

-¡Exacto!-Exclamo Nim mientras señalaba a Abey con el dedo- ¡Sera mejor que te resignes a que Zim no te quiera humana, desiste de una buena vez!

-¿Acaso él te dijo que yo no le gusto?-Pregunto algo triste-¿Tú le contaste lo que siento por él o algo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh no! Yo solo…lo presiento porque bueno, tu sabes, somos primos y entre familias nos entendemos y…

-Disculpen damitas-Danny llego a interrumpir-¿Podrían presentarme a esta linda chica? Me temo la desgracia de no conocerla

-¿Damitas?-Pregunto Kat- Olvídalo Danny, deja de molestarnos y ya vete

-¡Kat, no seas descortés!-Exclamo Daphne-Claro, permíteme decirte Danny, ella es Nim, y es la prima de Zim

-Es un placer conocerla-Diciendo esto Danny se inclinó, le tomo de la mano y se la beso como si fuera todo un caballero, a Zim esto le disgusto un poco y le dio algo de asco, pero prefirió no decir nada-Apuesto a que debajo de estos guantes están las manos más hermosas jamás vistas antes

-Oye, no te quieras pasar de listo, ella ya tiene novio-Le dijo Abey

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y dónde está él? Al decir esto fue cuando Dib estaba saliendo de los baños de hombres; Inmediatamente Zim lo vio y dijo:

-¡Ahí está el Dib larva! Quiero decir… ¡Mi Dib amor!-Se abrió camino entre los que ya estaban ahí para ir hasta donde el chico humano

Dib había escuchado aquel "Dib larva" y volteo a mirar para ver quien lo dijo, pero obviamente solo existía una persona capaz de llamarlo de esa forma, en eso fue que se dio cuenta que una chica con peinado de coletas se aproximaba hacia él, pareciera que quería darle un abrazo y fue inevitable que lo recibiera.

-¿Pero qué…?-Dijo Dib muy sin poderlo creer todavía

-Shh, guarda silencio mono Dib- Le susurro mientras seguía abrazándolo-Soy yo, Zim, pero no digas nada y solo sígueme la corriente

-¿Zim? ¿Eres tú?

-Ya te dije que si

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué estas vestido de esa manera, como si fueras una chica? ¿Y por qué tu voz se oye así?

-Porque en estos momentos se supone que lo soy, una chica, y mi voz tiene que sonar así para hacerlo más realista

-¿Qué?

-Te lo explicare-Soltó al humano de aquel abrazo que le estaba dando, lo tomo de la mano y salieron del salón para dirigirse al amplio jardín donde nadie les molestara-Ahora escúchame con atención, humano; Todo comenzó el día en que la fémina Daphne organizo una reunión, la cual al final resultó ser una pijamada, Zim se infiltro en ella porque pensó que tal vez se trataba de Tak quien planeaba algo contra mí y como solo dejaban entrar a chicas tuve que fingir ser una. Ahí les conté que tú y yo éramos novios para que no sospecharan, así que por ahora tú también debes de fingir que eso es cierto para que no digan nada pero después de esta noche todo volverá a la normalidad, lo prometo.

¡Valla, probablemente esas eran la mayor cantidad de palabras que Dib hubiera escuchado! Y su cerebro apenas y podía procesarlo todo-Zim no entiendo ¿Por qué hasta ahora me lo dices?

-Sí, sí, Zim sabe que debió haberte dicho antes, pero por favor, no te cuesta nada mentir solo por hoy ¿O sí?

-No se…es que todo es tan repentino… ¿Fingir ser tu novio? ¿Por qué yo?

-Por favor Dib-Le rogo- ¿Si? ¿Puedes? Anda, no seas malo, hazlo por Zim, tú eres el único que me haría ese favor, tal vez por eso fue que Zim te eligió…aunque fue realmente sin pensarlo pero sé que no me decepcionarías

No puede ser, ¿Con esa mirada tan tierna quien podría resistirse? Incluso aunque solo fueran un par de lentillas falsas, se veía tan lindo, esos ojos brillaban cuan dos luceros ¿O acaso era el reflejo de la luz de los faroles? ¿De la luna llena?

-De acuerdo, no puedo creer que lo diga pero, está bien, por ti, solo hasta que este baile termine

-¡Dib, gracias!-Y volvió a abrazarlo, al chico ya empezaba a gustarle que Zim lo abrazara, eso lo ponía feliz.-Oye ¿Qué es ese olor? Huele bien

-Debe ser el perfume que estoy usando

-¿Sí?, pues deberías usar de ese "Perfume" más seguido Dib apestoso, tal vez si lo hicieras dejaría de llamarte así

-¿En serio?

-Solo dije que tal vez-Empezaron a caminar para volver al baile, pero Zim se detuvo para decir-Ah, una cosa más Dib, no intentes pasarte de listo con Nim

-¿Con Nim?

-Así es como llamaras a Zim al menos por ahora

-Nim…Nim…-Medito-Es un nombre muy bonito ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-A Zim solo se le ocurrió y ya

-Ah, bien…claro que no intentare… ¡Espera! ¿Acaso hablas de pasarme, en el aspecto de que tú y yo…que yo te…? ¡Ay no, por favor! ¿Cómo crees que yo haría eso? ¡No soy capaz!

-Más te vale mono Dib, más te vale

Volvieron a estar parados enfrente de la entrada principal del salón, ya estaba empezando a poner música para bailar y Zim como algunas parejas se paraban de sus mesas para ir a la pista de baile.

-¿Por qué mueven así esos humanos? ¿Acaso tienen ataques? ¿Convulsiones?

-Están bailando Zim, bailando música electro

-¿Zim?

-Ah, lo siento, quiero decir…están bailando, Nim

-¿Bailar? Pero si eso no es bailar, puedo hacerlo mejor que ellos

-¿De verdad tu si sabes?-Le dijo en forma de un reto

-Claro que sí, no por nada me acostumbre a hacerlo y solo para que G.I.R. me obedeciera. Ven conmigo-Lo jalo del brazo y lo llevo hasta el centro de la pista de baile, donde todos les hicieron espacio para ver qué tal se movían y es que iba a ser agradable ver a esa linda chica y en especial a Dib El-que-nunca-ha-ido-a-ninguna-fiesta desenvolverse al compás de la música; Fue ahí donde Zim comenzó a moverse, pero en serio bailaba tan ridículamente que daba pena ajena, incluso algunos reían en voz baja para no ser escuchados.

-Zim…perdón, Nim, ya basta, me estas avergonzando

-¿Qué estás diciendo Dib?-Espeto molesto

-En serio se ve que tú no sabes bailar

-Claro que sí sé

-No

-¡Que sí!-Y comenzó una riña de "Si" y "No" entre ambos, todos la estaban observando y se les hacía muy cómica la escena-¡No puedo creer que no estés cumpliendo con tu promesa Dib!-Soltó de repente

-¿Promesa? ¿Qué promesa?-Pregunto confundido

-¡La promesa en donde decías que me apoyarías en todo! ¿Ya la recuerdas? ¡No estas cumpliendo esa promesa y me estas llevando la contaría ahora!

-Ah sí, esa promesa-Dijo desinteresado-Pero esa promesa yo se la hice a Zim, no a ti…Nim-En verdad esa respuesta sorprendió al alíen y a todos los ahí presentes también, en verdad era muy confuso para ellos-Además, ¡Míranos! ¿Acaso estamos peleando? Sí, estamos peleando. Y justo después de unos minutos de haber acordado que seriamos "novios". Así no funcionan las cosas, en verdad el haber aceptado ser tu "novio" fue una tontería.-Las palabras de Dib sorprendieron a varias personas en particular, en especial a Abey, Kat y Daphne ¿Cómo estaba eso de que "hace unos minutos acordamos ser novios"? ¿No se supone que ya lo eran desde antes?

Zim guardo unos segundos de silencio mirando a Dib. De repente comenzaron a salir lágrimas de sus ojos ¿En verdad estaba llorando? Dib desconocía que los irkens pudieran hacerlo. Zim se cubrió la cara con ambas manos para evitar que lo vieran en ese estado, pero eso fue en vano ya que todos estaban mirando. -Aguarda…lo siento.-Dib estaba a punto de tomarle cara por el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos, pero el otro se lo impidió apartando su mano velozmente y luego con la propia diestra le dio una bofetada

-¡Déjame! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan hipócrita! ¡Yo prefiero largarme de aquí!-Diciendo esto salió del salón, pero antes de hacerlo Abey se lo impido; le tomo de la muñeca con su mano derecha mientras que en la izquierda sujetaba al parecer su segunda bebida de esa noche

-Nim espera ¿Por qué discuten ustedes dos? No entiendo, explícame todo-Mas sin embargo Nim no le respondió nada y se fue, dejando a la chica mucho más confundida de lo que ya estaba. Daphne en ese momento prefirió tomar un micrófono y dar un anuncio:

-Está bien chicos, ya paso todo, por favor vuelvan a disfrutar de la fiesta-La música volvió a sonar y todos hicieron que nada paso para continuar con su baile. Dib se puso cabizbajo y se apartó de los demás yéndose a su mesa que estaba hasta el fondo. Los meseros ya estaban saliendo de la cocina para empezar a repartir los platos de comida para que los chicos cenaran y así lo hicieron todos. La cena fue acompañada con el ponche que estaba en la mesa de aperitivos y en verdad sabía muy bueno y todos degustaron de él excepto Danny; él prefirió terminar su ración de comida para salir también del salón, realmente ya quería irse, no sabía muy lo que pasaría después de que todos probaron ese ponche al que él le puso esa sustancia, pero aun así no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

-Ahora ya ven que yo tenía razón, enamorarse es malo y ya ven lo que pasa -Hablo Kat hacia sus amigas mientras se llevaba una porción de comida a la boca

-No puedo creer que Nim abofeteara a Dib;-Dijo Daphne- Debió dolerle, pobrecito-Y tomo un sorbo de su ponche-Abey ¿No te beberás tu ponche?

-Yo prefiero seguir bebiendo soda, además no me gusta el ponche

-Pues de lo que te pierdes, porque esta riquísimo; Serás la única chica en todo el lugar que no lo pruebe

Mientras tanto a Zim le estaba costando trabajo caminar con esos zapatos de tacón, así que se sentó al borde de la acera para descansar un poco-Estúpido Dib- Empezó a decir-Es tan hipócrita-Una lagrima solitaria rodo por su rostro y la limpio con la palma de su mano-Todo esto fue una pérdida de tiempo-Se levantó y continuo su camino hasta llegar a su base

-¿Cómo le fue en el baile amo?-Le pregunto G.I.R.

-Olvídalo, no quiero hablar de nada-Mientras se sentaba en el sofá se quitó los zapatos y dio un suspiro de alivio cuando ya no los sintió en sus pies-¡A Zim le gustaría saber quién invento los zapatos con tacones para darle una paliza! Ya no los soporto

-Pero si se ve muy bien con ellos amo, hasta lo hacen ver más alto

-¿Mas alto, eh?-Soltó pensativo. Inmediatamente se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta de que aún seguía con su voz femenina. Tomo el pequeño "bolígrafo" y dirigió el rayo láser hacia su garganta para que su voz volverá a la normalidad.-Voy a ponerme mi uniforme irken de nuevo-Se dirigió entonces al ascensor que lo bajaría a su laboratorio, afortunadamente ese ascensor no salió dañado cuando Tak ataco su tecnología con una bomba y así con él pudo descender hasta su laboratorio que ya no estaba tan dañado ya que Zim se daba su tiempo para repararlo de a poco. Unos cuantos minutos pasaron para que Zim volviera a subir a la casa con su uniforme puesto; Fue de nuevo hacia el sofá donde G.I.R. y MiniAlce estaban cómodamente viendo el programa del mono y no se dieron cuenta que a su amo se le veía una mirada triste y cansada. Tomo asiento junto a ellos sin decir nada y aparentemente viendo el televisor también, pero si lo mirabas detenidamente te darías cuente que su mirada está perdida hacia la nada; Probablemente su mente divagaba en otras cosas, como por ejemplo lo que había corrido en el baile hace pocos minutos atrás.

Lo mismo le sucedía a Dib, no paraba de pensar en cómo trato a Zim frente a todos y las palabras que este le dijo y la bofetada que le dio. Se sentía tan idiota. Y esos ojos llorosos se hicieron presentes, los ojos de Zim. ¡Por Mercurio! Se juraba a si mismo que en el nunca de los nunca y que por todo lo paranormal jamás volvería a hacer que Zim llorara de nuevo, eso le partía el corazón. Eso era una promesa…que si cumpliría.

Por otro lado Abey les había dicho a sus amigas que iría al baño

-Eso te pasa por andar tomando sodas todo el tiempo-Dijo Kat

-¿Y eso qué? No tiene nada de malo ir al baño-Respondió Abey –Ni tampoco beber sodas

-Si es en exceso, entonces si

Abey ignoro ese último comentario y se paró de la mesa para ir al baño

¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?- Se cuestionó Dib. Llevo una de sus manos hacia su sien para calmar el dolor; se dio cuenta de que no era el único con ese problema ya que otros también se quejaban de una fuerte jaqueca. Ese probablemente era el dolor de cabeza más fuerte que le hubiera dado antes, de la nada comenzó a sentirse mareado, a ver todo doble y borroso, eso no era algo nada normal. Con el comunicador contacto a Gaz para darle a saber que no se sentía bien y que iba para la casa, a lo cual su hermana solo le respondió "Solo ha pasado una hora y media y tú no aguantas nada". Ahí fue que la comunicación se cortó. En ese momento algo hizo que Dib dirigiera su mirada a la puerta principal, y a duras penas pudo notar que Lilian Heffer entraba por ella. Todos los demás se quedaron observando en silencio a la profesora, esta solo se paró justo en el centro de la pista de baile, en su mano derecha sostenía lo que parecía ser un control remoto salvo que solo tenía un solo botón color rojo.

-¿Disfrutaron de beber su ponche, humanos?-Sin embargo de parte de ningún chico se escuchó respuesta. Todos estaban muy cansados incluso para hablar. ¡Diablos, ese estúpido dolor de cabeza era responsable!

"¿Por qué su voz suena así?"-Se preguntó Dib-"Pero se me hace extrañamente familiar, ¿Dónde la he oído antes? Esa no es su voz, pareciera que es la voz de… ¡Tak!"-Eso fue lo último que Dib supo de sí mismo; Cuando la otra oprimió el control con un único botón, tanto él como los demás chicos se desmayaron sobre las mesas, no sin antes sentir una especie de shock eléctrico recorrerles a través del cerebro. Unos pocos segundos pasaron para que todos volvieran a poner sus caras en alto, mas sin embargo en todas ellas se notaba algo diferente, los ojos de todos eran de un color rojo, casi parecieran un montón de unidades S.I.R. funcionales con esa mirada, totalmente taciturnos observando a la mujer frente a ellos esperando a que ella les diera cualquier orden para obedecerla.

-Con ustedes inicio mi primera tropa de esclavos, harán todo lo que yo les diga ¿No es así?-Hablo convencida

-Sí señora-Respondieron al unísono

-De pie todos-Los demás obedecieron sin inmutarse en lo absoluto

-Ahora síganme-Comenzó a caminar para salir del lugar siendo seguida por todos los alumnos detrás

Abey quien se encontraba en el baño asomo su cabeza por la puerta de este observando como los chicos empezaban a irse; Si de por si se le hizo extraño dejar de oír ruido de música y demás charlas, y escuchar solo una voz femenina que ella nunca antes oyó, se le hizo aún más extraño ver como los chicos abandonaban el salón porque esa voz se los había ordenado; Ahí iban Daphne y Kat también. ¿Era Lilian Heffer quien los había mandado? Pues definitivamente todos la estaban siguiendo ¿Pero por qué? Mientras ella estaba en el baño no le pareció que aquella voz fuera la de su profesora, todo eso era extraño. Se dispuso a alcanzar a sus amigas tomándolas a ambas de la muñeca, mas sin embargo las soltó inmediatamente, asustándose de sobremanera cuando les vio los ojos a ambas, quienes voltearon a mirarla con un semblante serio. Abey dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás de la impresión y las otras dos solo reanudaron su camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué demonios ocurre?-Se preguntó para si

Ahora ella era la única dentro del salón y desde ahí no pudo evitar escuchar como Lilian les hablaba con aquella extraña voz a los chicos. Abey se acercó hacia un ventanal para poder ver hacia afuera y ahí observo toda la escena:

-¡Ahora vayan y hagan que los demás humanos caigan ante ustedes! ¡Convénzanlos para ser mis esclavos! No tengo ni la menor idea de cómo lo harán ¡Pero averígüenlo! Además, no podrán oponérseles, ustedes son más fuertes ahora. Cuando finalmente se rindan, tráiganlos conmigo a mi base

-Si señora-Respondieron todos fielmente para

-¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer?-Se preguntaba Abey mientras seguía mirando por el ventanal- Definitivamente esa no es la Lilian Heffer que conozco. Ya sé que puede ser mala a veces, pero ahora se pasó de la raya-Abey observo como de repente la mencionada detuvo a Dib poniendo su mano en el abdomen de este bruscamente

-No tan rápido humano, a ti te tengo a alguien en específico ¡Y quiero que termines con su patética y miserable vida!

-Ordene mi señora-Dib tenía su mirada dirigida hacia la nada pero no significaba que no estuviera prestando atención

-Quiero que vayas y enfrentes a Zim. Después de todo nos estarías haciendo un favor a ambos. Yo por un lado ya no lidiare con la incomodidad de que hay otro irken en este planeta, y tú…bueno, tú siempre quisiste encararlo y ganarle la batalla ¿O no?

-Si mi señora-Respondió tranquilamente

-Pues esta es tu oportunidad de hacerlo ¡Ve y hazlo!-Dib se giró en la dirección en donde era la base de Zim y comenzó a caminar con neutralidad mientras los demás iban al contrario. Abey al estar segura de que nadie la veía, Salió del salón intentando alcanzar a Dib, con los tacones que tenía puestos le era difícil llevar un paso rápido, pero finalmente pudo ponerse frente al chico impidiéndole el paso e intentando persuadirlo de lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Dib, por favor escúchame, sé que seguramente tu no quieres hacer esto, es contra tu voluntad. Tú no quieres lastimar a Zim realmente.

Dib la miro con esos ojos rojos que le pusieron la piel chinita a la chica y luego dijo:

-No eres Zim. Debo eliminar a Zim-Y continuo caminando

-¡No Dib!-Lo tomo de la muñeca pero el otro se zafo del agarre y al presentir que la chica no pararía de insistir, no se molestó más que en solo darle un empujón haciéndola caer de sentón al piso y en el acto el tobillo derecho se le enchueco y probablemente le ocasionó una fractura que la hizo gritar de dolor

-No eres Zim- Volvió a decir-Debo eliminar a Zim

Abey intento levantarse pero le fue imposible; Únicamente miraba como el otro se disponía a cumplir con su tarea mientras repetía lo mismo "Debo eliminar a Zim" una y otra vez

-No puede ser, esto no puede estar pasando-Dijo aun estando sentada en el piso-Debe ser una pesadilla. Aun no me he levantado de mi cama, aún no he desayunado junto con mis padres, aun papá no me empieza a reclamar que yo ya quiera tener novio, aun ni siquiera es momento de ir a la escuela, ni de todas esas horas libres, aun no me baño ni me alisto para el baile, ni me pongo este vestido azul índigo, aun no hablo con mis amigas ni pido todas esas sodas, aun no veo como Nim llega y discute con Dib. Simplemente todo esto es un sueño de lo que en este día ocurrirá…y todo cuando finalmente me despierte. Porque no puedo estar despierta aun, simplemente es eso, un sueño que ahora se transforma en pesadilla. Todavía este tobillo ni siquiera debería dolerme. Si siento dolor es gracias a mi mente que crea esa ilusión-Abey decía todas esas palabras totalmente paranoica, intentando convencerse de que eran ciertas mientras comenzaba a sobar su tobillo lastimado-Después de todo este es mi día de suerte…y una simple pesadilla no me lo puede arruinar.


	13. Chapter 13

**No manchen, había olvidado que alguna vez en mi vida escribí un capitulo de 20 hojas y es este. Me siento orgullosa de él y de mi misma xD pero las cosas ya no son como antes :'v a milagros logro hacer un capitulo de la mitad de esta longitud lol**

* * *

-No, esto definitivamente sí está pasando.-Con todas sus fuerzas se levantó del piso y regreso al salón con todo y el dolor que sentía en su tobillo. Una vez ahí se acercó hasta la mesa que hace unos minutos Daphne y Kat ocupaban. Ahí estaba el bolso de mano de Daphne, lo había comprado junto con los vestidos el día martes. Lo tomo y esculco dentro de él para encontrar el celular de su amiga. Obviamente no estaría haciendo aquello si tan solo su padre la dejara tener su propio celular, pero él le decía que no lo tendría hasta cumplir los quince años que serían solo en un par de meses más. Con él empezó a marcar el teléfono de su casa y no paso mucho para que le respondieran

-¿Hola?-Se escucho

-Papá soy yo

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy yo

-¿Quién eres?

Abey empezó a desesperarse ¿Cómo era posible que su padre no la reconociera a través de la bocina? Si tan solo tuviera su propio celular, ambos ya se habrían acostumbrado a oír la voz del otro mediante ese aparato y su padre no dudaría que se trataba de su hija.

-¡Papá soy yo, Abey!-Le grito colérica

-¿Eres tu Abey?

-¡Sí!

-¿Quieres que vaya a recogerte hija?

-Papá respóndeme algo ¿De casualidad no han pasado por ahí adolescentes bien vestidos…no se…como para un baile?

-Por aquí no pasa ni un alma hija

-Que bien-Respondió aliviada- Pero tú y mama no pueden descuidarse, cierren bien todas las puertas y ventanas, si ven adolescentes merodeando por la calle no permitan que entren a la casa…

-Hija ese consejo deberías aplicártelo a ti misma

-¡Cállate papá; cállate que no he terminado de hablar!

-¡A mí no me respondes así niña malcriada; ni se te ocurra alzarme la voz! Yo soy tu padre, te cuido ahora y además te crie antes cuando eras una bebé. De veras que apenas y se convierten en adolescentes ustedes y ya creen que pueden hacer lo que quieran, pero no, se equivocan…

-Papá solo escúchame ¿Si? Te digo que esos adolescentes no son lo que aparentan, están como hipnotizados y lo único que tienen en mente es capturar gente para hacer cosas malas…bueno, ellos no, mi maestra de matemáticas si, Lilian Heffer, o al menos creo que es ella pero no estoy segura; De repente le dio por ser mala, mas mala de lo que ya era pero no importa, como sea solo protéjanse y no salgan. No sé qué intenciones tenga ella para hacer, pero no será nada bueno

-¿En serio? ¿Adolescentes hipnotizados?

-Papá te tengo que colgar, este ni siquiera es mi celular-Y colgó

-¿Hola? ¿Hola? Me colgó esa niña-Dijo enfadado

-¿Qué te dijo Abey cielo?-Hablo su esposa. Madre de Abey- ¿Y cómo le hizo para conseguir hablarte?

-No tengo idea amor; Y por favor no te espantes por lo que te voy a decir pero sospecho que nuestra hija pudo haber ingerido sustancias fuertes en ese baile

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Por qué dices esas cosas?

-Primero que nada no le reconocí la voz; Pudo haber tomado cervezas y estar ebria, porque ya ves que luego a las personas ebrias no se les reconoce su propia voz; O tal vez incuso pudo haber tomado algo peor. Hablo diciéndome acerca de adolescentes hipnotizados bien vestidos vagando por las calles y secuestrando gente para llevársela a su maestra de matemáticas que es mala y que se volvió aún más mala para hacerle a esa gente cosas malas.

-Eso no es normal. Puede que te haya hablado mientras estaba alucinando

-Querrás decir mientras "esta" alucinando. No la puedo dejar ni un segundo más en ese baile; Sabia que algo no me daba buena espina de eso, así que mejor voy por ella

-Yo voy contigo-Y ambos padres se subieron al auto para ir por su hija.

Para ese entonces Abey ya se las había arreglado para llegar hasta una casa común y corriente, en el patio delantero donde estaba situada una motocicleta, se acercó para mirar por la ventana, que según se dio cuenta no tenía puesto el seguro y no vio a nadie dentro. ¡Perfecto! Así nadie le reprocharía por lo que estaba a punto de hacer "Las circunstancias lo requieren"-Se dijo así misma, ya que a ella nunca le ha gustado tomar cosas que no eran suyas. Abrió la ventana y se metió por ahí para terminar dentro de la sala de estar de aquella casa, donde se encontraba una mesa en el centro, y sobre esta se hallaba un manojo de llaves; Las tomo y volvió a salir por la misma ventana para subirse a la moto y poderla encender con alguna de aquellas llaves; Cuando finalmente lo logro, tomo el mismo camino al igual que Dib lo hizo; Le agradecía a su primo el que alguna vez la subió a su moto y le enseño como usarla, era como la bicicleta claro, solo que motorizada. Solo esperaba poder evitar lo que Dib iba a hacerle a Zim, y eso si podía dar con su paradero. Se sentía como un caballero yendo a rescatar a la dama en peligro de las manos del villano y eso le dio algo de valor; Después de todo, Zim era el primer chico del cual se enamoraba y no iba a permitir que Dib le hiciera daño, no quería imaginar que le haría, o más bien lo que Heffer le haría a él y a los demás que sus amigos capturaran, ella era el verdadero peligro. Se dio muchos más ánimos cuando se dio cuenta que iba por el camino correcto, afortunadamente la fragancia de Dib invadía el aire que respiraba y así supo que estaba cerca. Más adelante del camino pudo distinguir una figura humana que se acercaba al jardín de una extraña casa cuyo jardín estaba decorado con muchos gnomos; Aunque la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía ver muy bien de quien se trataba, basto con la sombra de aquella persona que se proyectaba en el suelo para saber que efectivamente era Dib, sí, ese cabello tan único y la punta de este que extrañamente se asemejaba a una guadaña, no podía ser nadie más. Inmediatamente apago la motocicleta para asegurarse de no hacer ruido con ella, se bajó despacio y lentamente mientras se iba acercando sin ser vista por el chico por detrás de él; ¿Pero que se suponía que haría? Dib tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y no se le ocurría nada para detenerlo, no quería terminar con su otro pie lastimado, no señor, con uno era suficiente. De repente simplemente se quedó parada ahí, como quien está apreciando una buena obra de arte, su mente se quedó en blanco; O se había quedado sin ideas o le dio miedo enfrentársele, tal vez ambas cosas. Simplemente estaba ahí observando como Dib atravesaba el jardín de gnomos tan tranquilamente; Estos últimos no se movieron ni un centímetro, puesto que era el computador de Zim el que hacía que ellos se movieran o dispararan rayos por sus ojos, pero esa máquina aún seguía en reparación por lo que ni siquiera pudo advertirle a su amo la alerta de que un intruso logro infiltrarse en la base

Dib giro a perilla de la puerta para que se abriera, pero tenía la seguridad puesta y no cedió; Obviamente no iba a esperar a que su objetivo saliera por sí solo, así que de una buena patada logro derrumbarla y vio a Zim sentado en el sofá junto a G.I.R. y MiniAlce; El alíen se sorprendió bastante al ver a Dib entrar a su base de esa forma, se preguntaba que podría querer, se preguntaba por qué el humano estaría ahí, hasta que sus pensamientos se volvieron palabras, pero del terrícola solo obtuvo la misma respuesta que él mismo venia repitiendo desde que Tak los hipnotizo a él y a todos "Debo eliminar a Zim". Este se levantó de su lugar con bastante temor mientras retrocedía, no era normal que Dib actuara como lo hacía ahora y no pudo evitar notar que los ojos de este no tenían su color habitual ¿Dónde había quedado aquel color ámbar que tanto le gustaba? Solo veía un color rojizo, incluso parecido a la sangre, como si realmente el chico clamara por ella.

-¡G.I.R. modo de defensa!-Le ordeno Zim

-¡Mary!-Grito el robot bastante emocionado por ver al humano, para después lanzársele directo a la cara y darle un abrazo a su gran cabeza, prácticamente ese era el modo de defensa.

Esto último le impidió a Dib ver como Zim se escapada de la base mientras corría para alejarse de él. El humano forcejeada para intentar alejar a G.I.R. de su camino, finalmente lo logro y fue tras Zim quien ya había sacado las patas biónicas de su PAK para dejar más atrás al humano, pero él se echó a correr tras su objetivo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, con ambas manos sujeto una pata biónica, lo cual logro hacer que Zim cayera al suelo y el humano no dudo en montársele encima y tomarse por las muñecas con una sola mano para evitar que pudiera hacer algo más.

-¡No Dib, por favor detente!-Dib con la mano que le quedaba libre estaba a punto de golpear a Zim, fue de hecho lo mejor que podía hacer, no tenía ninguna otra opción.

Abey logro ver todo lo que ocurrió y simplemente no lo podía creer: El como Dib de una sola patada logro derrumbar la puerta, ella pensaba que aquello solo pasaba en las películas, luego ver a un robot lanzársele a Dib a la cara, luego… ¡Zim, un extraterrestre!, de aquella rara mochila saco esas patas biónicas, para eso le servía. Pero no importaba lo que Zim fuera, si era de este planeta o no, él estaba a punto de ser molido a golpes por su mejor amigo y eso no lo podía permitir, ella odiaba la violencia y el maltrato hacia otros seres vivos con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente se le ocurrió algo, tal vez no fuera a funcionar pero haría el intento. Del jardín de gnomos tomo el más cercano y tiro de él hasta que se despegó del césped, dio unos cuantos pasos torpes hacia donde Zim y Dib estaban, intentando correr, pero se detuvo a unos metros de distancia y le llamo la atención al humano:

-¡Oye Dib!-Este volteo a mirarla sin dejar aun que Zim se escapara-¡A ver si con tu cabezota atrapas esto!-Lanzo el gnomo tal y como lo haría un jugador de futbol americano dando justo en la cabeza de Dib, provocando al instante su desmayo y cayendo sobre Zim. Este inmediatamente se lo saco de encima y observo a Abey; Ella también lo miraba atónita.-Zim… o como te llames realmente-Le dijo ella-No me tengas miedo, yo soy la que debería temerte a ti, pero necesito que por favor me ayudes.

-¡Vas a delatarme con las autoridades ¿Verdad, humana?!

-No, yo jamás haría eso. Tienes que escucharme, la maestra Heffer se volvió loca e hipnotizo a todos los que estaban en el baile de bienvenida, incluso a Dib, por eso te ataco, porque ella se lo ordeno; No sé muy bien como paso, el punto es que yo no me vi afectada por la hipnosis, pero si en verdad quieres cooperar, entonces hay que hallar la forma de detener todo esto

-¿Y cómo sé que no es una trampa tuya?

-¡¿Qué no lo viste?! Aparentemente Dib te ataco sin razón alguna. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo entonces? La única explicación es la que yo te digo. Al menos que pienses que nosotros no valemos nada y merezcamos ser esclavizados; Porque he visto en la televisión que los extraterrestres nos vienen a invadir y son malos, pero también he visto que pueden ser buenos y yo quiero pensar que tu si eres así, porque lograste hacerte amigo de un humano, de Dib; y si realmente te importa la raza humana, si realmente te importa él, quien te mostro su amistad a pesar de conocer quien eras en verdad, entonces si me ayudaras…o tú dime.

Zim se quedó pensando en lo que Abey le dijo y realmente todo eso si tenía sentido. Fijo su mirada hacia Dib quien estaba inconsciente en el suelo, susurro muy bajito su nombre, ya sea consciente o inconscientemente, y luego volvió a mirar a Abey-Efectivamente, yo soy un invasor que vino del planeta Irk para conquistar la tierra, esa era mi misión, pero dejo de serlo cuando me di cuenta que no quería hacerles daño realmente, ya renuncie a ella. Así que Zim se pondrá de tu lado para vencer a Heffer.

-Gracias Zim. Pero…el problema es que no sé cómo lo haremos

-Dices que Heffer los hipnotizo a todos, no sabes cómo ni con qué, pero el punto es que los hipnotizo ¿Cierto?

-Sí, y cuando lo hizo, a todos ellos les ordeno que obligaran a la gente a rendirse y que los llevaran a su "base", tal vez piensa hipnotizar a todos en la ciudad o a todos los del mundo

-¡¿Su base?!-Ahora sí, Zim pareció comprender, no era la maestra Heffer quien hacia todo eso, era Tak, una irken, una especie extraterrestre que instalaba bases en el planeta elegido solo para después poderlo invadir; Si, así es como eran los irkens, y nadie mejor que Zim para saberlo muy bien. De alguna forma logro controlar aquel cuerpo humano y así fue que todo el tiempo ella lo podía espiar, por eso sabía todo lo que Zim hacia y él nunca se percató que tuvo a la verdadera Tak justo en frete todo el tiempo, debió sospecharlo desde un principio pero las cosas no se dieron así. Y si tan solo pudieran averiguar donde se encontraba la base de Tak…-Te diré que es lo que vamos a hacer, Zim tiene un crucero voot, que es como nosotros llamamos a nuestras naves, en fin, la tomaremos y con ella podremos localizar donde está la base de Tak, ella es quien controla el cuerpo de Lilian, después le caeremos sorpresivamente y la obligare a que diga como deshacer la hipnosis.

-Bien, comprendo, vamos entonces, pero ¿Y Dib?-Zim procedió entonces a cargar a Dib al estilo nupcial, poniendo un brazo bajo su espalda y el otro sosteniéndole bajo las rodillas y volvió a sacar las patas de su PAK para ir y ponerlo a salvo dentro de su base, ordenándole a G.I.R. Y a MiniAlce que cuidaran del Dib hasta que él regresara y que intentaran hacerlo despertar; Si intentaba atacarlos como lo hizo con él, más les valía tener un gomo de jardín a la mano, solo por si acaso

Juntos, Zim y Abey tomaron el ascensor que los llevaría al ático donde el crucero voot estaba guardado. Abey nunca había visto artefacto igual y no dudo en subirse a él con bastante emoción. Zim se encargó de abrir el techo de su base para que así el voot pudiera despegar y después se metió adentro y se posicionó en el asiento del piloto. Si algún tiempo atrás pensó que detener a Tak era posible, este era el momento perfecto para probarlo, o moriría en el intento de ser un héroe para la raza humana. Movió un par de palancas y presiono algunos botones hasta que el voot finalmente comenzó a elevarse y pronto ya estaban surcando el cielo nocturno. Abey sentía que podía tocar las estrellas, nunca hubiera podido estar tan cerca de ellas ni mirarlas a tan poca distancia, era simplemente maravilloso.

-Computador-Hablo Zim con voz firme

-Ordene amo-Le respondió la voz computarizada del voot

-Localiza la posición actual de la irken Tak

-Localizando…-Pasaron solo unos cinco segundos cuando se volvió a oír la voz del computador-La irken Tak ha sido localizada.- En la pantalla del voot apareció un mapa de toda el área donde con un punto purpura se marcaba que Tak estaba ahí y Zim acelero la velocidad para llegar pronto pero se detuvo unos kilómetros antes de llegar y estaciono el voot en un callejón sin salida donde la luz de los postes de electricidad no alumbraba, por lo tanto, la nave no podría ser vista fácilmente

-¿Zim, porque nos paramos antes?-Pregunto Abey mientras bajaba del voot

-Es probable que Tak tenga activado algún sistema de alerta, y si detectara el voot acercarse demasiado, podría ser que se arruine el plan, porque ella sabría que estamos aquí y no queremos eso

-No creo que tenga ningún sistema de alerta, mira,-Señalo con su dedo la base de Tak que se veía más adelante, era simplemente una casa normal pero no tenían que dejarse engañar- Todos los chicos bajo la hipnosis están entrando y no pasa nada. ¡Santo cielo! Ya traen consigo algunas personas inocentes

-Tengo una idea-Zim tomo de la mano a Abey-Tu fingirás estar bajo la hipnosis también, simplemente sigue a los demás, lo que ellos hagan lo harás tú y así evitaremos cualquier sospecha; Zim simplemente fingirá ser tu rehén

-Está bien-Respondió nerviosa. Aun tomados de la mano, ambos se dirigieron hacia la fila que los demás chicos con todo y rehenes para poder entrar a la base. Eran los últimos que estaban formados y simplemente tenían que esperar pacientemente. El rehén del chico formado delante de ellos, volteo la vista para mirarlos y al ver a Zim grito "¡Un extraterrestre!" pero su captor solo atino a darle una fuerte patada donde más le dolía al pobre hombre quien se revolcó en el suelo de tanto dolor, y de por sí ya estaba marcado con heridas muy profundas y moretones enormes en todo su cuerpo; En verdad debió sufrir mucho cuando aquel adolescente lo obligo a ir con él; Y qué ironía, aquel adolescente era Keef. La fila comenzó a avanzar y Keef tuvo que arrastrar a su víctima porque ya no podía moverse. Zim y Abey estaban asustados y nerviosos pero siguieron con el plan y también se movieron hasta que de a poco les toco entrar a ellos a la base donde se apreciaba una simple y cómoda sala de estar, pero en el suelo había un gran agujero con escaleras que descendían seguramente al laboratorio de Tak. El descenso fue lento pero cuando por fin estuvieron abajo pudieron ver como todos los chicos estaban ahí bien amontonados y más si llevaban incluso a una familia completa que se hubiera rendido; Todas esas personas estaban atadas de pies y manos, pero eran obligados a permanecer de pie y se veían en las mismas condiciones que el rehén de Keef. Abey pudo localizar entre la multitud a Kat quien llevaba consigo a nada más y menos que a Danny. Se le veía muy débil y sin fuerzas, tenía su boca tapada con cinta adhesiva industrial y sus manos estaba atadas con cuerdas muy resistentes, ni hablar de su cara que estaba llena de moretones y su nariz sangraba, al parecer casi todos los chicos habían forzado a los demás a puros golpes

Tak, quien aún ocupaba el cuerpo de Lilian, le ordenó a Kat que pusiera a su rehén en una capsula, tal y como si se tratara de una smeetera donde los smeets eran encubados hasta que fuera la hora de sacarlos de ahí; Como si fuera su nacimiento. Ni Zim ni Abey se hacían a la idea de cómo Tak pudo obtenerla, aunque incluso era probable que la hubiera diseñado ella misma. En ese momento Danny sería el primero en ser metido en la capsula, y a duras penas Kat le quito la cinta adhesiva de la boca, le desato las manos y lo metió a la fuerza, pues el chico era muy terco y no permitiría que experimentaran con él, o cualquiera que fuera el plan de la irken. Una vez adentro Danny intentaba abrir la capsula o romperla, pero era muy resistente y tenía clave de seguridad en números irken

-¡Maestra Heffer, esto es una locura! ¡¿Qué intenta hacer?! ¡Sáqueme por favor!-Clamaba el muchacho

-Eso sí que no. ¿Acaso pensaste que serias el único que se liberaría de esta? Pues te equivocas. Aunque sí debo agradecerte por ayudarme a hipnotizar a todos, fuiste muy útil

-¡Yo no sabía lo que esa sustancia hacía, usted me dijo que la vaciara en la bebida y yo obedecí!

-Pues fuiste un tonto por hacerme caso. Al menos pudiste haber supuesto que era una clase de droga, como la llaman ustedes, pero la verdad es algo mucho peor. Así desde un principio te pudiste haber negado a ayudarme, pero no lo hiciste-Al terminar de decir esto, Tak se acercó al tablero de control, y presiono todos los botones que ahí había. El computador del laboratorio informo que la transformación en el humano, el proceso tomaría sesenta minutos para completarse. Así, la capsula comenzó a llenarse de un líquido azul hasta el tope y Danny quedó flotando dentro de ella

- _Quedan cincuenta y nueve minutos, treinta segundos, para la transformación_ -Informo el computador.

-Perfecto-Exclamo Tak malvadamente

-¡Oye Lilian, o debería decir Tak, detente!-Le grito Zim desde el fondo del laboratorio. Todos los ahí presentes voltearon a mirarlo bastante sorprendidos y asustados a la vez.

-¡Zim! De alguna forma u otra tenía la corazonada de que estarías cerca. No puede ser posible que ese humano de gran cabeza no haya podido contigo

-¡Abey, te dije que Tak tendría un sistema de alerta que le diría que estamos aquí!-Le reclamo nervioso

-¿De qué estás hablando Zim? Una corazonada no significa sistema de alerta-Respondió ella

-Da igual. ¿Y tú que planeas hacer con el humano, Tak?-Acusándola con el dedo

-Planeo convertirlo en una nueva raza irken más poderosa que la que ahora está al mando de los Más Altos, y yo me convertiré en su dictadora. Pronto todo este mugroso planeta estará lleno de ellos, y cuando eso pase, le cambiare el nombre por el de ¡Irkonslavia!

-¿El planeta de irkonslavia? Eso suena muy feo, ¡Además, esa palabra Zim la invento primero!

-¿Y quién va a saberlo? Cuando termine contigo y con esa humana yo misma, créanme que nadie los va a extrañar a ambos-Diciendo esto, Tak se llevó una mano tras la espalda y por debajo de la ropa para sacarse el chip que contenía la información y personalidad del cerebro de Lilian, provocando que fuera mostrando lentamente como cambiaba el cuerpo de Lilian por el suyo propio. Lanzo el chip por algún lugar, sin importarle donde fuera a caer y después desplego las patas de su PAK y se acercó peligrosa y repentinamente hacia Zim y Abey, haciendo a los demás que se apartaran del camino y la dejaran pasar

-¡Corre!-Grito este último, pero Abey no se movió un centímetro de su lugar

-¡Zim, me lastime el tobillo, no puedo!

-Ustedes los humanos son tan débiles-Zim también saco las patas de su PAK y levanto a Abey como lo hizo hace un rato con Dib y se precipitaron a la salida del laboratorio por donde también habían entrado. Hubo algunas personas que aun así se le pusieron a Tak enfrente, pues comprendían que Zim y Abey harían algo para salvarlos y quisieron darles ventaja para que pudieran escapar, pero Tak lograba hacerlos a un lado muy violentamente hasta que salió a las calles de la ciudad que estaban completamente desiertas sin nadie que circulara por ellas

-¡Zim ¿Dónde estás?! ¡No te escondas irken estúpido y cobarde! ¡Ven y enfréntame!

-¡Zim no es cobarde! ¡Aquí estoy Tak, ven por mí!-Zim estaba en el otro extremo de la calle esperando a que Tak se acercara e intentara atacarlo y así fue, excepto que este esquivo el ataque y de nuevo se echó a correr con ayuda de sus patas biónicas

-¡¿Ves como si eres un irken cobarde?! ¡Deja de correr!-Y se fue tras él. Sí, correr, era lo único que a Zim se le ocurría hacer. Aunque ese no era el único plan que tenía en mente, lo que Zim hacía en ese momento era solo una distracción para Tak. Con ayuda de Abey lograrían frustrar su plan y ya era hora de que esta última hiciera su parte. La chica se había ocultado lo más rápido que pudo debajo de un auto, era lo que Zim le dijo que hiciera y justo antes de que Tak llegara a la superficie. Lentamente se dispuso a caminar hasta el callejón sin salida donde se había quedado el crucero voot, se subió a él en el asiento del piloto y le fue fácil hacerlo despegar, pues había visto como lo hizo Zim. Rápidamente y de nueva cuenta estaba surcando el cielo y no tardo mucho tiempo en llegar a la base del alíen donde G.I.R. y MiniAlce seguían intentando hacer que Dib despertara

-¿Aun no despierta?-Pregunto preocupada

-No, ¿Qué es lo que le ocurre a Mary? Debió despertar hace tiempo o tal vez estamos haciendo un mal trabajo-Se lamentó el robot a punto de llorar

-¡Santo cielo! Espero no haberle causado un daño cerebral con el golpe que le di.-Se llevó ambas manos a la cara, pensando lo peor-Y G.I.R. de repente soltó una pequeña risita por lo bajo-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Cerebral…es una palabra chistosa-Argumentó

-Tengo una idea, tal vez si le echamos agua encima, con eso reaccionara

-El amo no tolera el agua, es lo único que no hay en todo este lugar

-Pues vayan a conseguirla-Ante esto G.I.R. y MiniAlce salieron de la base a buscar lo que Abey les pidió para regresar a los pocos minutos con un balde lleno de agua.

-¡Despierta cabezón!-Grito G.I.R. alegre para derramar encima de Dib todo el contenido del balde. Vieron al chico levantarse repentinamente y sacudirse como un reflejo de su parte para dejar de estar mojado.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

-¡Dib, estas bien!-Exclamo Abey emocionada

-¡Sí, Mary está bien!-Se alegró G.I.R.

-¿Por qué estás aquí Abey?-Cuestiono el chico- ¿Y dónde está Zim? Tengo que disculparme con él por cómo me comporte en el baile…quiero decir…con Nim…ella…

-Dime algo Dib ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas haber hecho antes de estar aquí?

-Estaba en el baile…tú también estabas ahí. Lo último que en verdad recuerdo haber hecho fue cenar y en eso la maestra Heffer llego y…

-¡Eso es, la comida! Esa "Irken" debió haberle puesto algo y como yo no probé nada, por eso no salí afectada

-¿De qué estás hablando? No entiendo. ¿Dijiste irken? ¿Sabes de su existencia?

-Dib, probablemente tú y yo seamos los únicos que sabemos de los irkens, sé que Zim es uno de ellos, ya lo descubrí, pero es bueno, él va a ayudarnos

-¿Pero cómo?

-Déjame explicarte. Mientras tú y todos los demás estaban cenando en el baile, la maestra Heffer llego pero al final de cuentas resulto ser una irken malvada que planea convertir a los demás humanos en irkens para que la tierra este prontamente poblada por ellos y le cambiara el nombre a "Irkonslavia". A todos ustedes los hipnotizo porque puso algo en el ponche que bebieron y tú estuviste bajo sus órdenes involuntariamente. Ella te ordeno que mataras a Zim y por eso casi estuviste a punto de golpearlo para lograrlo; Yo lo sé porque lo vi todo, vi todo lo que te estoy diciendo ahora. Pero debemos actuar rápido y rescatar a las personas que aún siguen siendo humanos y detener a esa irken, no lo lograremos si no cooperas.

¡Valla, este día no podía ser más loco! Primero un Zim vestido de chica le explica todo de una sola vez, esperando que Dib comprenda todo, y ahora Abey hacia lo mismo. -Abey…te prometo que ayudare en todo lo posible para salvar el mundo.-Contesto con bastantes ánimos y muy decidido

-Entonces hay que darnos prisa

-Oye ¿Dónde está Zim?

-Está corriendo por ahí, ese es su plan para distraer a Tak mientras nosotros rescatamos a los demás.

-Solo espero que este bien

-Él lo está, pero yo espero que Tak no lo haya atrapado aun

-Yo también quiero ir-Dijo G.I.R.

-Entonces ven-Respondieron los jóvenes

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a salvar al amo!-Todos se dieron prisa para subirse al voot quien esta vez estuvo al mando de Dib. Abey le iba indicando que rumbo tomar para llegar pronto, y después Dib quiso cambiar la conversación preguntándole:

-Oye Abey… ¿Dices…que ya conoces la identidad de Zim?

-Sí, eso fue lo que dije

-¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto?

-Respecto a lo de Zim y sobre todo esto…bueno, me gustaría que no fuera más que un simple sueño…me gustaría abrir los ojos de repente y saber que nada es real…pero no es así-Concluyo con voz triste

-Yo te comprendo…al principio tampoco podía creer lo de Zim cuando lo descubrí pero, me jure a mí mismo que sería un investigador paranormal cuando fuera mayor, es lo que siempre quise, eso es lo quero ahora, y si en verdad quiero cumplir ese sueño entonces supuse que el que Zim fuera un extraterrestre no debería impresionarme…pero ese pequeño jamás deja de impresionarme…siempre con ideas y planes nuevos que me hacen…no se…admirarlo…o algo así

-Y después ambos se hicieron amigos ¿No? Por eso es que ahora lo tratas como a un igual y se llevan tan bien

-Si, a decir verdad…hace tiempo me proclame a mí mismo un defensor de la tierra, para evitar que Zim la conquistara y aunque hubo varias veces que lo logre, eso se me empezaba a hacer aburrido, siempre la misma rutina, las peleas e insultos. Hasta que me di cuenta que a él le pasaba lo mismo…desistió de querer conquistar la tierra y yo también desistí de mi obsesión de quererlo exponer como un extraterrestre ante el mundo. Después de todo la sociedad de ahora es tan idiota que no importaba si en verdad lograba mi cometido, lo único que iban a hacer con Zim era experimentar con él para luego desecharlo y probablemente a mí también, lo único que hubiera sido de mi seria el que obtuviera solo cinco minutos de fama y después volvería a ser un "Don-nadie". Desde ahí, ambos nos dimos cuenta que sería mejor dejar nuestras rivalidades a un lado e intentar cambiar esa relación que al final termino en nuestra amistad

-Dib…eso es tan tierno de tu parte-Abey escucho atentamente todas las palabras que Dib le dijo y en verdad le llegaron al corazón.

-¡Finalmente Mary dejo de hablar solo! ¡Ya me estaba aburriendo!-Soltó G.I.R. Casi se les olvidaba a los muchachos que venía con ellos

-No estaba hablando solo G.I.R., Abey si me puso atención… ¿Verdad que si Abey?-Cuestiono un poco inseguro y ansioso por una respuesta

-Claro que si te escuche Dib-Contesto amable y dulcemente con una sonrisa- Por cierto, tenemos que pensar en algo, es que simplemente no podemos llegar a la base y entrar así como así, es peligroso

-Tienes razón Abey. Tengo el presentimiento de que el robot de Tak estará por ahí vigilando y si es eso, entonces no podremos salvar a todos los que están ahí. Pero por suerte, tu nos vas a ayudar en eso, G.I.R.

-¡Sí! ¡Me gusta ayudar!

-Tú te encargaras de distraer a su robot para que podamos entrar ¿Entendiste?-G.I.R. asintió felizmente con la cabeza. La conversación termino cuando llegaron finalmente a la base. Descendieron del voot y Dib le ordeno a G.I.R. que hiciera lo suyo

-! Oki-doki!-El pequeño robot se precipito escaleras abajo y al llegar al laboratorio todos se le quedaron observando; Las personas con total sorpresa y los chicos hipnotizados como si quisieran hacerle daño. Efectivamente la unidad S.I.R. de Tak estaba ahí y al ver a G.I.R. se pudo en modo de ataque:

-¡Eres un intruso, no estas autorizado a entrar al laboratorio!-Reclamo con voz seria

-¡La puerta estaba abierta!-Respondió alegre

-Aun así eso no significa que puedas entrar y…

-¡Mira toda esta gente! Algunos están muy bien vestidos y los otros no tanto… ¿Van a hacer fiesta? ¿Por qué no me invitaron?

-Esto no es ninguna fiesta, tonto, esto es un plan llevado a cabo por…

-¡No puede haber fiesta sin gorros de fiesta!-Y desde el fondo de su cabeza saco los dichosos gorritos y se los fue poniendo en la cabeza al que tuviera enfrente e incluso se acercó a la misma Mimí y le puso el suyo-¡Mira que bien te ves!

-¡No! ¡Tú no comprendes!-Mimí se quitó el gorrito de cartón y lo rompió en varios pedazos-Esto…no es…una… ¡Fiesta!

-Claro que no lo es… ¡No lo es si no hay pastel tampoco! ¡Vamos por uno!-Tomo a Mimí de la mano y a duras penas por parte de la otra, se la llevo tras él para salir de la base y dirigirse hacia algún lugar para conseguir un pastel. Dib y Abey se habían ocultado para que Mimí no pudiera verlos, pero cuando ya no había peligro se apresuraron lo más rápido que pudieron por las escaleras y al estar en el laboratorio observaron que los chicos hipnotizados estaban completamente inmóviles como si fueran maniquíes, mientras que las personas los miraban con esperanza para que los sacaran de ese lugar

-Ninguno de los chicos se mueve-Comento Dib-Creo que ni siquiera van a hacernos daño

-Debe ser porque no hacen nada si Tak no se los ordena

-Hay que aprovechar eso para sacar a todos de aquí

-Si

Dib y Abey comenzaron a desatar a las personas y las fueron guiando hacia las escaleras para que pudieran salir, mientras los adolescentes seguían en su misma posición sin hacer nada, solo estaban ahí parados y nada más. Dib observo a Danny que había sido encerrado en la capsula y lamentablemente algunas partes de su cuerpo se estaban transformando en partes que le corresponderían a las de un irken. Se les estaban desarrollando antenas, sus manos ya solo tenían tres dedos y piel verdusca, entre otras cosas, pero no había sido transformado totalmente.

-¡Abey, hay que sacarlo o será muy tarde si no lo hacemos!

-¡Pero esa cosa tiene clave con símbolos raros! ¡No la lograremos abrir!

Dib observó que efectivamente la capsula tenia cifrados símbolos extraños, él mismo supuso que se trataría de números irken-Ya lo tengo Abey, se quién puede abrir esta capsula. En ese momento la voz del computador del laboratorio se escuchó:

 _-Quedan treinta minutos para la transformación_

-¡Debo darme prisa!-Dib se dirigió hacia las escaleras para salir- ¡No tardare mucho Abey, tu solo quédate aquí y yo regresare pronto!-Ni siquiera espero a que Abey le respondiera, él solo siguió subiendo las escaleras hasta estar fuera de la base. Rápidamente no dudo en subirse al voot y ordenarle al computador que le dijera en donde se encontraba Zim

Hablando de él, lo único que había hecho era correr y correr. Se dio un pequeño descanso pues ya estaba exhausto; Había logrado dejar a Tak atrás y lo aprovecho para poder dar un respiro, pero la irken era muy persistente y no se rendiría hasta dar con su enemigo. Este se percató que no estaba muy lejos de llegar a donde realmente quería y eso le dio ánimos para continuar mientras Tak seguía intentando alcanzarlo. A lo lejos podía divisarse un edificio, y bueno, no era simplemente eso, era el edificio más alto construido antes en la ciudad, un hotel para los turistas, con noventa metros de altura, ninguna otra edificación era tan alta como aquella. Zim se metió adentro y no dodo nada en empezar a subir las escaleras, estaba decidido literalmente a llegar hasta el último piso, hasta la terraza del edificio y Tak lo seguía. ¡Pero más tonto no podía ser Zim!-Pensó Tak- Habiendo un elevador en la recepción, el otro opto por cansarse aún más y usar las escaleras. Tak oprimido el botón del elevador y cuando este se abrió, ella se metió y presiono los botones para que subiera totalmente hasta el último piso. Finalmente logro llegar ahí y ella después subió esta vez hasta la terraza.

Ahí estaba Zim esperándola, aparentemente logro llegar antes que ella.

-Muy bien Zim, ahora si no tienes donde esconderte ni donde escapar ¡Es tu fin!

-Si, como no-Hablo sarcástico-Esas palabras díselas a ti misma. Zim ya no quiere correr más. Estoy cansado y además creo que debemos resolver esto de una buena vez

-Tienes razón Zim, somos irkens, y los irkens siempre resuelven sus diferencias con un duelo a muerte. Esto es lo que propongo: Si uno de los gana, podrá hacer lo que quiera con este planeta… ¿Qué dices?

-¿Y si el otro pierde?

-¡Por el amor a Irk! ¿Qué parte de "Duelo _a muerte"_ no entiendes?

-¡Espera Tak! Zim no se refería a eso, lo que Zm quiso decir es que podríamos arreglarlo con una plática amistosa

Esto hizo que Tak comenzara a reírse. Primero lentamente hasta que fue subiendo de tono y realmente la hacía parecerse a una loca maniaca homicida acabando de matar a alguien, o si, esa era la risa de Tak, no había duda.-No me digas que solo me trajiste hasta aquí para tener una plática amistosa ¡Eso es ridículo!

-No, es verdad. Una vez Zim vio una película con el Dib humano en donde el héroe entablaba una charla con el villano y este recapacitaba y…

-¡Silencio! No me importa que película era, no me importa si la viste con ese humano cabezón, ni siquiera entiendo por qué te preocupas tanto por él ¿Acaso se te ablandaron los sentimientos o qué?

Zim le respondió con bastante seguridad cuando le dijo:-Tienes razón Tak, en verdad los sentimientos de Zim se han ablandado y todo por ese humano, hace tiempo que pensaba que nosotros no podíamos sentir nada, pero me di cuenta de que si, y tal vez tú puedas hacer lo mismo

-Zim, en verdad que no hay nada más ridículo que tú estando… ¿Cómo es que le dicen? ¿Estar enamorado? Y de un simple y apestoso humano terrícola. De veras que no lo puedo creer-Dijo con sorna-Pero olvídalo, yo estoy bastante decidida a conquistar este planeta, y sin que tú estorbes, no me podrás detener-Y volvió a reír maquiavélicamente lo cual le hizo a Zim hervir la sangre de rabia y apretar bien fuertes ambos puños

-¡Cierra esa boca de una maldita vez irken estúpida!-Y diciendo esto se lanzó hacia ella y comenzó a darle uno buenos golpes en la cara, los golpes más fuertes que Zim alguna vez pudiera haber dado antes, los nudillos le dolían y a Tak incluso la sangre color purpura estaba empezándole a brotar sin que ella hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo-¡Que ni se te ocurra volver a insultar al Dib…a mi Dib, solo yo puedo, él es mío, es de Zim! ¡¿Me oyes?! ¡Y si tanto quieres un duelo a muerte…eso tendrás!-Tak estaba débil, pero eso no le impediría darle batalla a Zim que finalmente se decidió por pelear; Con un empujón se quitó a Zim de encima y Tak aprovecho para tomarlo por el cuello de su uniforme y levantarlo del suelo hasta que los pies del otro ya no lo tocaban. Se acercó aun con Zim pendiendo de su mano hasta la orilla de la terraza y desde ese punto podía verse toda la ciudad y una espectacular vista hacia abajo estando a noventa metros de altura donde lo último que se podía distinguir de ello era el pavimento gris

-¡¿Lo ves Zim?! Cuando te suelte, no vas a ser más que un irken muerto ¡Eso serás!-Zim estaba más que asustado, temblaba de miedo, pero aún tenía una última esperanza. Reunió todas sus fuerzas y le brindo una fuerte patada a Tak, empujando su peso hacia adelante para no caer y a la vez haciendo retroceder a la otra.- ¡Mi squeadly spooch!-Exclamo adolorida mientras se sujetaba su vientre para calmar su dolor. Zim aprovecho esto para tomarla por las antenas y estrellar su cara varias veces contra el suelo. Ahora Tak se encontraba boca abajo y sintió como Zim de repente cambio de táctica y la empezaba a jalonear de su PAK.- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, torpe?!-Cuestiono con bastante terror en su voz, pero Zim no le respondió y finalmente logró arrancarle el PAK. Esta vez fue el quien se acercó hasta la orilla trayendo a Tak a la fuerza de nuevo tomándola por las antenas y haciéndola estar a pocos centímetros para dejarla caer.- ¡Por favor Zim, no me sueltes!-Le rogaba-¡Tal vez podamos solucionarlo con una charla amistosa!

-No lo creo Tak-Hablo con bastante seriedad-No quisiste aceptar esa propuesta desde un principio; En cambio quisiste un duelo a muerte ¿Y sabes qué?...-Se acercó a pocos centímetros de la cara de su enemiga para decirle esto último-…Zim ganó-Los dedos de Zim inmediatamente dejaron de sujetar las antenas de Tak y lo último que se escuchó de su parte fue un grito ensordecedor mientras se veía como caía y cada vez solo se veía un punto verde con purpura haciéndose más y más pequeño a medida que pasaban los segundos; Si, otros pequeños segundos como esos y pronto se escucharía el sonido de un cuerpo chocar rudamente contra el asfalto, el gris y frio asfalto. Y ahí estaba, ese sonido finalmente se escuchó, en lugar de aquel grito que Tak soltó al momento de estar cayendo. Se podría decir que el único irken que quedaba sobre la terraza estaba satisfecho con su hazaña, pues levanto ambos brazos al aire y proclamando la siguiente oración:-¡Yo soy Zim!

-¡Zim!-El nombrado pudo haber pensado que se trataba de su propio eco, mas sin embargo esa voz no era la suya. Volteo a mirar en la dirección de donde vino esa voz ajena, pero conocida, justo detrás de él; Y ahí estaba, el dueño de aquella voz, definitivamente era él la persona que el irken esperaba ver: A Dib…a su Dib.

-¡Dib, ya eres tú de nuevo!-Le alegraba ver que aquel color ámbar volvía a estar presente en los ojos del humano y rápidamente corrió a abrazarlo, lo cual el otro correspondió hasta que ambos se soltaron

-Zim ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tak no te lastimo? ¿No te duele nada?...

Hubiera continuado con ese tipo de preguntas si no fuera porque Zim coloco uno de sus dedos en los labios del humano, haciéndolo callar-Shh, guarda silencio mono Dib,-Hablo en voz baja- Haces mucho ruido-Posteriormente quito su dedo de los labios del otro, solo para atraerlo hacia él y darle un tierno beso que tomo a Dib por sorpresa

-Zim…-El humano no cabía de la impresión por lo que el irken acababa de hacer

-Dib, perdóname, pero si no digo esto ahora, no veo otro momento para hacerlo:…Yo…yo te amo

-Zim… ¿Hablas en serio?-Pregunto tiernamente

-Claro que sí.-Respondió de igual forma- Y también quería… quería pedirte una disculpa por lo que hice…por lo que te dije en el baile… y todo eso…ya sabes, no era mi intención, yo…yo debí…

-Zim, no importa; El que debe disculparse soy yo, porque fui un tonto-Volvió a acercársele para darle otro beso-¿Me perdonas?

-Si Dib, te perdono; Bueno, más bien ambos nos perdonamos el uno al otro. Los dos somos unos tontos-Dib se rio por eso último.

-Tienes toda la razón-El humano miro al irken a los ojos muy dulcemente y estos volvían a brillar tan hermoso como lo hicieron la última vez, aunque ahora Zim no tenía puestas sus lentillas falsas, pero así era mucho mejor

-¿Zim puede darte otro beso, Dib?-El chico asintió con la cabeza. Justo cuando estaban ya bastante cerca, Dib se apartó bastante nervioso:

-¡Oh, por Marte! ¡Zim tenemos que apurarnos, casi olvido que Abey está esperando!

-¡Abey, es cierto!-Antes que nada Zim recordó una cosa; Dirigió su mirada hacia donde el PAK de Tak había caído cuando el logro quitárselo, fue hasta ahí y lo tomo entre sus manos

-¡Rápido, súbete al voot!-El crucero voot estaba justo ahí en la terraza. Al ser una nave diseñada para no hacer ruido al volar, fue por eso que Zim no escucho a Dib aterrizar cuando él llego-¡Solo tenemos unos cuantos minutos; Debemos regresar a la base de Tak!

-Descuida, Zim sabe cómo hacer que el voot vaya más rápido-Zim ocupo el asiento del piloto y con tan solo mover una palanca, el voot comenzó a despegar mucho más rápido que antes, lograron llegar de nuevo a la base de Tak en tan solo cinco minutos. Aterrizó la nave y se fueron directamente al laboratorio donde Abey continuaba esperando y los demás chicos seguían bajo la hipnosis y sin moverse para nada

-¡Chicos, ya llegaron! Me tenían muy preocupada, pensé que no volverían. Estar aquí me desespera y me da miedo

-¿Y por qué no habríamos de volver?-Pregunto Zim con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Están bien los dos? ¿Qué ocurrió?

-¿Y dónde está ella ahora? ¿Acaso muerta?-Pregunto con temor

-Abey…lo logramos…-Le informo Dib-…Zim lo logro-Concluyo bastante satisfecho

-Si una caída desde un edificio de noventa metros de altura no la mató-Hablo Zim-Al menos sin su PAK no lograra sobrevivir por mucho tiempo más

-Zim…no entiendo como lo hiciste, yo no hubiera podido; En verdad eres muy valiente

-Lo sé, después de todo ¡Yo soy zim!

-Sabes,-Hablo Dib-Me gusta mucho más que seas Zim, a que seas Nim

-Oh, sí-Continuo Abey-Opino lo mismo, aunque Nim si llego a caerme bien de todas formas. Valla que lograste engañar a todos ¿Verdad? Nunca hubiéramos podido sospechar que se trataba de ti Zim, para los disfraces eres muy bueno –tantos halagos hacían que Zim comenzara a sonrojarse

-Abey, concuerdo contigo, en verdad él es toda una dama-Rio Dib

-Ya cállense los dos-Dijo Zim bromeando-No es para tanto

Aquella charla entre los tres fue interrumpida cuando se escuchó al computador decir:

- _Quedan diez minutos para la transformación_

-¡Diablos!-Maldijo la chica- Ese computador no deja de informar cada cinco minutos que falta menos tiempo ¡Me vuelve loca! ¡Hay que hacer algo!

-Yo lo hare-Se ofreció Zim-¡Nadie mejor que Zim para este trabajo!-Hablo con aires de victoria

-Dejen que les ayude-Aquella voz pertenecía a la ex-unidad S.I.R. de Tak. Ella junto con G.I.R.- Este último tenía con plato desechable con un enorme trozo de pastel encima mientras se lo degustaba muy feliz-Ambos pudieron oír lo suficiente como para saber qué era lo que los chicos querían hacer, y si bien querían sacar a Danny de la capsula, y a los demás del laboratorio, pues lo harían con ayuda suya

-¿Tú vas a ayudarnos?-Cuestiono Zim con algo de desconfianza

-Así es. Veras, lo que yo quisiera hacer es remendar el daño que te hice a ti Zim, claro, siendo la ayudante de Tak, también recaía en mí el hecho de querer destruirte, pero ya no más, ella ya no puede darme más órdenes. Además de todo, yo nunca quería hacerte daño, solo obedecía, ese es mi trabajo

-Muy bien, voy a confiar en ti. Así que empieza ahora

-Si señor-Haciendo un saludo marcial-¡A ver todos ustedes, humanos inferiores, les ordeno que salgan ordenadamente de este lugar…Y sin empujarse! Después de eso cada quien se dirigirá a su respectivo hogar y se darán un buen baño con agua fría-Acto seguido, todo el mundo acato esa orden y haciendo una fila india, fueron ascendiendo por las escaleras para no estar más en el laboratorio, hasta que ya no quedo nadie más, solo Abey, Dib, Zim, y las dos unidades S.I.R.-Yo soy la única, aparte de Tak, que puede darle órdenes a todos los humanos, por eso si me obedecieron. Y la ducha con el agua fría les quitara la hipnosis

-¿Y cómo sabes que Tak ya no te puede darte ordenes, eh?

-Nosotros estamos diseñados para saber en qué momento nuestro dueño o dueña irken ha muerto, así que por eso estoy enterada

-Bien-Dijo Zim- Y Zim lamenta haber matado a Tak, pero debes entender que era necesario-Zim se tomaba la muerte de ella como si fuera un tema de platica como cualquier otro

-Claro que lo entiendo-Respondió Mimí-Ahora yo me encargare de sacar al humano de la capsula, se la contraseña, y cuando esté a salvo, lo único que tenemos que hacer para revertir el efecto de la transformación, es insertar sangre humana no infectada

-¡Dib, Abey, ustedes son perfectos para ello! ¿Estarían dispuestos a dejar que insertaran agujas en sus brazos para extraerles su sangre humana y salvar a esté malaventurado chico humano?-Zim señalo a Danny mitad humano, mitad irkens que ya empezaba a ser sacado por Mimí quien oprimía la clave para hacer que la capsula se abriera

-Claro que yo si estoy dispuesta-Hablo Abey bastante segura

-Y yo igual-Concluyo Dib

-Entonces permítanme hacerles el honor de que yo ¡El gran Zim! les extraiga la sangre que corre por sus…

-¡Zim, solo hazlo de una buena vez!-Exclamo Dib algo hastiado

-De acuerdo-Respondió algo indignado-. Mimí, ¿Dónde hay agujas para hacer ese trabajo?

Mimí apenas y logro rescatar a Danny de la capsula, lo coloco en el suelo y se dirigió a un estante lleno de jeringas, entre otros instrumentos que Tak utilizaba para sus experimentos, como alguno vasos de ensayo, por ejemplo. Tomó dos de esas jeringas y se las dio a Zim

-Está bien mono Dib, vas tu primero, el que ese humano repugnante se salve depende de ti

En repuesta Dib solo extendió su brazo, ofreciéndoselo a Zim. Este último preparo la jeringa y la clavo justo donde se veía una pequeña vena. Dib se guardó para sus adentros un pequeño jadeo de dolor y observo como la jeringa se iba llenando con su sangre. El alíen lo miro a los ojos y le dedico una linda sonrisa Para después decirle:

-Eres un miedoso Dib mono, un pequeño piquete no debe doler nada

-¿Ah, no? Pues deja que yo te de un piquete y veras que se siente Zim-Este último solo dio una pequeña risita y le pasó la jeringa a Mimí; Ella se encargó de inyectársela a Danny que seguía recostado en el suelo En solo cuestión de minutos podía verse como los rasgos de irken empezaban a desaparecer lentamente hasta que volvió a su estado de normalidad

-¡Si funciona!-Exclamo Abey con bastante emoción

-Sí, y ahora es tu turno para que dones tu sangre-Le dijo Zim-Danny corre el riesgo de adquirir de nuevo los rasgos de irken si no se le aplica otra dosis de sangre

-Está bien-Abey también extendió su brazo y Zim se encargó de inyectarle con una jeringa nueva para repetir el proceso

-No puedo creerlo…lo…lo logramos…ya no hay peligro, el humano está a salvo-Dijo Mimí; Pareciera que una sonrisa se asomó en sus labios por primera vez

-Y todo gracias a que ayudaste para hacerlo posible-Dijo Abey-Te debemos las gracias

-¡Y Zim también ayudo!-Proclamo el alíen

-Claro que sí Zim, tú también ayudaste-Le apoyo Dib

-Oh no, ustedes dense las gracias, yo no las merezco, sin su ayuda este humano no hubiera vuelto a serlo nunca-Hablo la robot- ¡Ah! Casi lo olvido-Mimí se acercó hasta una puerta de acero que se encontraba ahí mismo en el laboratorio, logro abrirla y a los pocos segundos volvió con el cuerpo de Lilian cargándolo entre sus manos

-¡La maestra Lilian!-Dijeron todos al unísono

-Tak tenía su cuerpo oculto en ese cuarto, me ordeno que no me acercara ahí porque era prohibido, pero nada de eso importa ya

-¿Y cómo es que logro apoderarse del cuerpo?-Pregunto Dib

-Con esto-Mimí mostro el arma que la invasora Tenn le dio a Tak tiempo atrás. Dejo cuidadosamente el cuerpo de Lilian en el suelo y se acercó hasta el centro del laboratorio donde el chip que contenía toda la información del cerebro de Lilian estaba ahí botado, lo tomo y lo coloco dentro del arma, volvió hasta donde estaba el cuerpo de Lilian mientras los demás observaban como le disparaba con ella y un rayo se desprendía alrededor de su cuerpo para hacer que recuperara su personalidad

-¿Abey estas aquí hija?-Se escuchaba claramente como en ese momento alguien estaba bajando por las escaleras, se podían escuchar sus pasos, de hecho era más de una sola persona, más de dos, eran varios

-¿Papá? ¡Es mi papá! ¿Cómo logro llegar hasta aquí?

-¡Escóndanse en el cuarto rápido!-Sugirió Mimí a Zim y a G.I.R. Los tomó por la muñeca a ambos para esconderlos en donde hace un momento estaba oculta la maestra Lilian, Dib y Mimí se ocultaron con ellos también, y justo a tiempo antes de que los padres de Abey bajaran al laboratorio con una gran cantidad de oficiales de policía siguiéndoles, e inmediatamente ellos se encargaron de atender a Danny

-¡Abey aquí estás!-Exclamo su madre en cuanto la vio y corro hacia ella para abrazarla

-¿Pero cómo es que dieron conmigo?

-Eso no importa ahora, lo que importa es que estas bien

-¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvieron buscándome? invitaron y nos muy preocupados a ambos

-Desde que nos hablaste a la casa salimos a buscarte-Le dijo su padre- Y llamamos a todo el cuerpo de policía para encontrarte, es que no aparecías en ningún lado, ni siquiera estabas en la fiesta a la que se suponía que debías de estar y te venimos a encontrar en este horrible lugar ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? ¿Y…y ese chico desmayado qué? ¿Acaso ingeriste drogas con él? Solo míralo, cayó redonditos directo al suelo

-¿Papá por qué tú siempre piensas lo peor? No me drogue ni nada de eso-Dijo con reproche

-Entonces explica estos piquetes en el brazo.-La tomo del brazo de donde Zim le había sacado sangre

-Ah…yo te lo puedo explicar-Dijo con algo de nervios

-Vas a tener que explicarnos en casa. ¡Te vienes con nosotros ahora mismo!-La jalo para que comenzara a caminar pero ella no se movió y justifico lo de su tobillo lastimado.-¡Ja! Ni creas que esa mentira te va a funcionar, solo es un pretexto para no caminar porque ya se te subió el alcohol a la cabeza

-¡Les estoy diciendo la verdad! No puedo caminar, sí me torcí el tobillo, necesitare que me lo enyesen

-Te lo enyesare en la casa yo misma amor, pero ya vámonos de una vez-Dijo su madre-Abey estaba a punto de decir alguna otra cosa para explicarle a sus padres todo aquello, pero decidió analizarlo con calma: ¿Acaso le creerían el que su maestra "indirectamente" hipnotizo a todos los que se encontraban en el baile? ¿Le creerían si les decía que se enteró que Zim es un alíen? ¿Y que gracias a que dono un poco de sangre logro salvar a un compañero de clase de convertirse en irken? No, sus padres no se dejarían engañar con esas ni ninguna otra cosa tan fácilmente, así que decidió que lo mejor sería guardar silencio y que ellos la ayudaran a subir por las escaleras lentamente para llegar arriba e inmediatamente subirse a su auto. Observo desde su ventana el como una ambulancia llegaba, seguramente para ayudar a Danny y a la maestra Heffer también, Pero lo que a ella le importaba era que los policías no se pusieran a investigar en el laboratorio y que en una de esas descubrieran a Zim y a los demás que estaban escondidos, pero por otro lado, ellos eran muy listos y seguramente se las arreglaría para salir de ahí sin que los noten. Su padre arranco el auto para comenzar a conducirlo. Abey mientras tanto se ponía a pensar en todo lo ocurrido, también le preocupaban los demás chicos y todas las personas que estuvieron en el laboratorio ¿Qué sería de ellos? ¿Acaso lo olvidaran todo? Y si no era así ¿Alguien se atrevería a hablar de ese tema alguna vez? Pero no es que fácilmente la sociedad vaya a tragarse ese tipo de historias tan bizarras, por lo general se prefiere guardarse esas historias para uno mismo. Pero en el caso de Abey, ella no sería la única que conocería esa historia…para eso es que tenía su diario, aquella simple libreta en donde escribía todos los sucesos que le sucedían día a día, hasta el más mínimo detalle, ese diario conocía todos y cada uno de sus más grandes secretos, ese diario se enteró antes que nadie de que estaba enamorada de Zim…Del extraterrestre ex invasor y héroe de la tierra…Zim.


	14. Chapter 14

La policía solo se encargó de hacer su trabajo, el cual solo consistió en llamar a una ambulancia para atender a la maestra Heffer y a Danny. Había que admitirlo, ya era muy tarde y ni siquiera las autoridades a esas horas estaban de ánimos para seguir investigando más el asunto; Además de que la mayoría de los oficiales eran unos holgazanes de primera que consiguieron su trabajo de puro milagro. Pronto se escuchó como las patrullas comenzaron a retirarse del lugar hasta que quedó totalmente abandonado

-Creo que ya podemos salir-Susurro Dib cuando ya no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Él se encargó de abrir la puerta del cuarto en donde se ocultaron para poder salir

Cuando todos volvieron a estar fuera, dieron una gran bocanada de aire para que este llegara a sus pulmones, al menos a los pulmones del humano, pues vallase a saber si Zim también tenía unos y las dos unidades S.I.R. bueno, ambos eran robots, así que ellos no tenían dichos órganos

-Zim quiere irse a casa-Comentó

-Sí, será mejor que salgamos-Dijo Mimí-Ella se acercó hasta el tablero de control y presiono algunas teclas hasta que en la pantalla del computador se mostró la frase de " _Cinco minutos para abortar misión"_

-¿Qué significa abortar la misión?-Pregunto Dib

-Cuando un irken decide abortar una misión, la base de este solo tardara unos cuantos minutos para desaparecer por completo del lugar en el que se instaló; Así que si no queremos desaparecer con ella, debemos salir de aquí ahora-Respondió la robot-Todos ellos se apresuraron para subir las escaleras y sin decir ninguna palabra más hasta estar fuera de la base de Tak. Mimí soltó un suspiro de cansancio y luego agregó: Bueno, creo que hasta aquí llego toda esta locura. Y yo por mi parte, será mejor que me vaya

-¿Irte a dónde?-Pregunto Zim

-A otro planeta, el que sea, uno en donde no le haga estorbo a sus habitantes. No puedo quedarme aquí después de que casi le echó a perder la vida a toda la humanidad convirtiéndolos en irkens

-Tú realmente no quisiste hacerlo; Tú misma dijiste que solo obedecías las órdenes de Tak, no es tu culpa-Le dijo Dib

-Gracias pero, en verdad está tomada mi decisión, quiero irme… y lo hare ahora.-Diciendo esto, echó su mirada hacia el cielo y comenzó a elevarse gracias a sus propulsores de los pies; En unos pocos segundos a la vista de los demás simplemente comenzó a divisarse un pequeño puto metálico hacerse más y más chico cada vez. Incluso si tú mismo hubieras estado ahí podrías haber jurado que aquella robot se volvió una con el mismo firmamento y se convirtió en una estrella centellante

Zim dio un suspiro de alivio-Fue una unidad S.I.R muy leal hasta el último momento

-Opino lo mismo-Le respondió el humano. Todos guardaron un pequeño momento en silencio, como si quisieran asimilar lo que hasta ahora ocurrió. Dib miro su reloj de mano; Era la una y media de la mañana.- ¡Por Saturno! ¡Gaz va a matarme! Le dije que iría a casa hace más de cuatro horas y si llego ahora, no lo va a tolerar

-No vayas a tu casa Dib humano, quédate con Zim

-¿De verdad? ¿Me dejarías?

-Claro que sí. A Zim le gustaría tener compañía-Ante esto Dib asistió contento con la cabeza y sintió como el otro lo tomaba de la mano para dirigirse hasta el lugar donde estaba el voot. El humano se puso un poco nervioso por ello y decidió dirigir su mirada al suelo para evitar que Zim viera su sonrojo. Durante todo el camino de regreso ni siquiera pudieron hablar a gusto pues G.I.R. se puso a cantar la canción del doom doom y no dejaba de decir que estaba feliz porque Dib los acompañaba, aparte de que se subía en las cabezas de ambos y no dejaban de reclamarle que se bajara de ahí

Al llegar a la base de Zim, MiniAlce los recibió muy alegre y se puso a dar vueltas alrededor de la sala. –A Zim también le alegra verte MiniAlce. Y si tú y G.I.R. son tan amables de dejar solo al Dib para que pueda descansar, se los agradecería mucho.-Ante esto, ambos ayudantes comprendieron a la perfección y se salieron para hacer cosas que solo los ayudantes saben hacer. Lo más seguro es que se fueran a alguna discoteca a bailar con la demás gente humana.-Recuestarte en el sofá Dib, te servirá para reponer tus fuerzas y para que puedas dormir un poco

-Gracias Zim ¿Pero qué hay de ti? ¿Tú no duermes?

-Duermo muy poco en realidad; Nuestra raza solo duerme cada vez que en tiempo terrícola se cumple un mes

-Eso si es estar bastante tiempo despierto

-Zim permanece mucho tiempo despierto porque puede hacerlo, en cambio tú no, y por eso debes descansar

-¿Y qué harás entonces?

-Iré al laboratorio a reparar lo que falte. Solo espero no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarte

-Eso puede esperar, la verdad es que no quiero que me dejes solo. Acorrúcate conmigo, solo hasta que el sueño me venza y luego iras al laboratorio-Dib se recostó en el sofá, poniendo su cabeza en el respaldo para los brazos y espero a que Zim se acomodara junto a él

-¿Acaso le temes a la oscuridad o qué?

-¿Debo interpretar eso como un "No"?

-Zim nunca dijo que no se acorrucaría contigo-Fue entonces a hacer espacio en aquel sofá para poder acomodarse junto a Dib y recargar la cabeza en el pecho de este. Ahí Dib aprovecho la oportunidad para poder recorrer con sus dedos índice y pulgar las antenas de Zim de arriba a abajo

-N-no hagas eso Dib-Le dijo Zim mientras se alejaba de él un poco asustado

El humano se incorporó en el sofá para sentarse-¿Por qué no?

-Es que…se siente raro

-¿Cómo qué raro?

-No se…solo se siente así y ya

-Pero para mí, tus antenas se sienten…suaves. Pero si no quieres, entonces dejare de tocarlas

Zim se sonrojo por lo que Dib le dijo-Yo…bueno, la verdad es que si el Dib toca las antenas de Zim…Zim siente cosquillas, pero a la vez Zim se siente relajado

-Entonces deja que te ayude a que te relajes más. Porque debió ser difícil enfrentarte a Tak como lo hiciste y debes estar agotado-Ante esto Dib llevo su mano a una de las antenas de Zim, el otro cedió y se dejó llevar por la sensación tan agradable que lo embargaba. De un momento a otro ambas manos del humano ya estaban acariciando las dos antenas del alíen y este no pudo evitar soltar un gemido, pues le pareció que aquel masaje era algo placentero. Paso sus brazos por encima de los hombros del otro para mantener el equilibrio mientras se mantenía hincado en el sofá

-Esto se siente muy bien-Dib al oír esto y no ardo en caer en cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, por lo que dejo de acariciar las antenas de Zim inmediatamente- ¿Por qué te detienes Dib?-Le reclamo con voz triste

-Es que…perdón, creo que me deje llevar un poco y…m-mejor deberías ir a reparar tu laboratorio-De nuevo un sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-El Dib está actuando muy raro ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Y por qué estas todo rojo de la cara?

-Lo que pasa es que no quiero…sobrepasarme contigo

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-En mi mente acabo de imaginar cosas…que tal vez no puedas entender

-¿Cómo qué clase de cosas?

-Cosas malas. Tú…me provocas pensar esas cosas malas y por eso sería mejor que no estuvieras cerca de mí

-¿Entonces Zim es una mala influencia para el Dib?

-No, no es eso

-¡¿Entonces qué es?!-Preguntó con desesperación

-¡No quiero decirte!-Le respondió con nervios y apartando la vista

-¡Díselo a Zim, te lo ordeno!

-¡Si tanto quieres, te lo digo entonces!-Tomó a Zim de las muñecas y lo empujó hacia atrás, haciendo que cayera recostado en el sofá, con Dib encima de él y con ambas piernas a sus costados-Zim, tú me haces pensar en hacer cosas malas, pero que a la vez se sienten muy bien y no se pueden evitar por más que quieras, como por ejemplo, el hacer esto-Fue entonces que Dib comenzó a frotarse contra Zim para apaciguar la erección que se le había formado en su parte baja e inmediatamente comenzó a gemir por la agradable sensación

-¡Dib, quítate de encima!-Le dijo Zim mientras intentaba soltar sus muñecas del agarre del otro. Sin embargo Dib no le hacía caso

-Zim te dije que… esto…no lo puedo…evitar…déjame un poco más-Muy en el fondo, Zim debía admitir que el que Dib se frotara contra él se sentía igual de bien que un masaje en las antenas. Le gustaba ver la cara de excitación del humano y los sonidos que salían de su boca eran muy extraños pero de igual forma le gustaba escucharlos. Pronto ambos estaban gimiendo al compás de sus movimientos; Eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban en el lugar.-Zim…di que me quieres…por favor

-Yo…yo…t-te…quiero…Dib

Y esos ojos que lo miraban y le pedían más de ese contacto, esos ojos eran algo que Dib bien podía pasarse contemplando toda la vida y nunca se cansaría; Es que eran tan lindos, ese color magenta tan bonito, podría llegar a convertirse en su segundo color favorito (Después del azul índigo, claro) No pudo contenerse y le dio un tierno beso. Deslizo una de sus manos por debajo del uniforme de Zim para acariciar su abdomen. Se sentía tibio. Le gustaba eso. Se le vinieron recuerdos a la mente de cuando ayudo a Zim a recuperarse de sus rasguños-Ya sanaron tus heridas ¿Verdad?

-Sí, Zim ya está mejor. Te lo agradezco-Dijo jadeando, pues apenas y se empezaba a recuperarse de lo que estaba haciendo con Dib

-Hazme lo mismo Zim…tócame- Ambos tuvieron que hacer una pausa para alejarse el uno del otro y Zim entonces obedeció y comenzó a desabotonarle la camisa para dejarle al descubierto y procedió a lamer con su lengua un pezón y hacer círculos alrededor del otro con su dedo hasta dejarlos duros. Dib se encargó de hacer lo mismo con una de las antenas de Zim y se la metió a la boca para recorrerla con su lengua también-¿Nunca antes has hecho esto, verdad?-Zim negó nervioso con la cabeza-Eso me alegra-Los dos continuaron en esa posición hasta que Zim hablo:

-Dib…hace un rato, cuando te frotabas contra Zim, sentí algo grande y duro entre tus piernas ¿Qué es?

\- Dib se puso nerviosos ante ese comentario-Es…es mi aparato sexual. Nosotros los humanos lo usamos… para reproducirnos

-Zim siempre ha tenido curiosidad por cómo se reproduce tu especie

-Bueno…eso es lo que tú y yo estamos haciendo ahora

-¿D-de verdad? ¡¿Zim se está reproduciendo con el Dib?!

-No Zim. Con dos seres del mismo sexo la reproducción no se dará nunca. Aunque aun así yo podría mostrarte como iniciamos ese proceso

-¿En serio?-En respuesta a eso Dib comenzó a besarlo desesperadamente. Zim en un principio parecía asustado por aquella acción pero después comenzó a dejar que Dib continuara con eso. Zim se separó de el para poder decirle:- A Zim le gustaría ver tu aparato sexual, Dib-El chico comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón lentamente y después la cremallera, solo para ver la cara de ansiedad de Zim, se le veía muy impaciente por mirarle su parte más íntima. De repente el comunicador en la muñeca de Dib comenzó a emitir un pitido indicando una llamada

-¿Acaso será Gaz?-Se preguntó

-No contestes Dib

-Pero debo hacerlo. Si es ella no quiero que se moleste más de lo que ya debe estar si no le contesto. O incluso podría ser mi papá

-¿En qué planeta le vas a interesar a tu familia Dib? No es por ofender pero es la verdad, ellos nunca se preocuparían nunca por ti como para llamarte

En verdad lo que Zim dijo era cierto, la familia de Dib no se preocupa por él, ni en donde esté, ni nada de lo que haga. El chico observo al alíen por unos cortos segundos y luego le dijo:-Tal vez tengas razón. A ellos no les importo pero…tal vez este es el momento en el que si lo hacen-Se decidió por atender la llamada presionando un pequeño botón con su dedo índice, y en la pequeña pantalla se pudo ver la cara de su padre:

-Hijo, no sabes lo furioso que estoy contigo en este momento; Llego de los Laboratorios Membrana, me dirijo a revisar que Gaz y tú estén durmiendo en sus habitaciones, y me doy cuenta de que no estás en casa ¿Entonces en dónde? Dime

Amm…pues…no te lo dije antes pero…la verdad es que…fui a una fiesta que se organizó por parte de la escuela

-No me mientas Dib, tú y yo sabemos que nunca te invitarían a una fiesta

-¡No te miento, es la verdad!

-Lo sea o no, ya es muy tarde como para que sigas en las calles tu solo. Quiero que regreses ahora, o me veré forzado a activar el localizador que te implante en tu gran cabeza cuando eras un bebé para saber dónde estas

-¡¿Qué?!

-N-no…no es nada…no dije nada solo…ven a casa y ya-En ese momento la transmisión se terminó

-Creo…que debería irme

-Pero creí que te quedarías con Zim-Le dijo con voz triste

-Ya oíste a mi padre, está enojado; Mejor no me gustaría hacerlo esperar más tiempo

-Ah claro, ya entiendo;-Comento con voz seria- Quieres darle gusto a tu progenitor humano para que al poco rato solo vuelvas a ser un estorbo, para él eso es lo que eres y tu bien que lo sabes

-No sabes lo que dices-Aparto la mirada un poco disgustado por el comentario

-¡Claro que Zim sabe! Pero si no piensas escuchar será tu problema. Ya verás cómo después vendrás arrepentido pidiéndole disculpas a Zim por haberte ido humano tonto

-No te pongas así. Solo iré a casa y mañana regresare a verte

-Bien Dib, date cuenta de que ya es "mañana". Son las dos y media AM. Entonces si en verdad cumples tu promesa, estarás aquí pronto

-Sí, como tú digas-Se subió la cremallera y se abrocho el cinturón; También se colocó su camisa para terminar vistiéndose de nuevo. Sin decir nada más se dirigió a la puerta para retirarse. Valla, ¿Qué les parece? Tiempo atrás Zim fue testigo de que Dib bajo la hipnosis tumbo aquella puerta de una sola patada, y sin embargo ahí estaba de nuevo. El alíen apostaría hasta su mismo PAK a que MiniAlce reparó la puerta solo y la coloco de vuelta en su sitio ¿Cómo lo hizo? Para ser honesto, Zim seguramente jamás terminaría de comprender como es que ese pequeñín logra hacer tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo

"Que a ese tonto humano no se le olvide que Zim al menos le ha dicho _te amo_ (Cunado le dio su primer beso) y _te quiero_ (Cuando Dib se lo pidió) en un solo día; Su padre y su hermana ¿Cuándo lo han hecho antes? Es por eso que sé que volverá… sí que lo hará; Vendrá arrepentido rogándole a Zim una disculpa"

Zim bien podía tener toda la razón del mundo entonces, y aun así Dib ya estaba camino a casa. Observaba las casas que iba pasando, solo para distraerse con el paisaje. De vez en cuando levantaba la vista hacia el cielo porque las estrellas sí que se notaban esa noche, no como otras, que gracias a tanta contaminación lumínica le hacía imposible mirarlas cuando quería hacerlo. "Ahí está el planeta venus". A Dib ya se le hacía muy fácil identificar las constelaciones por su nombre y a los planetas también, ese era un don que él poseía a diferencia de la demás gente ignorante a la cual no le interesaba para nada la astronomía. Un claro ejemplo de ese tipo de gente era su mismo padre, no importaba cuanto él fuera el científico más reconocido en el mundo, si ni siquiera podía aceptar que a su hijo le gustaran las cosas paranormales, eso lo hacía ignorante por no creer en las cosas que no puedes ver; Si bien un átomo no se observa a simple vista, y aun así se acepta que existe ¿No sería correcto que ocurriera lo mismo con entes sobrenaturales? En esos momentos Dib también estaba muy enojado con él ¿Por qué hubo de interrumpirle en aquel preciso momento en el que estaba con Zim? Eso era tener mala suerte y comenzó a maldecir por lo bajo. Tan distraído estaba en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en frente de su casa. Atravesó su jardín hasta llegar a la puerta y giró la perilla para abrirla lentamente para evitar hacer ruido. Estaba decidido a irse directamente a su cuarto sin siquiera molestarse de encender las luces para poder ver; En eso fue que una voz lo distrajo:

-Para ser sincero, creí que tardarías más tiempo en llegar

-Ay, por favor, no estaba tan lejos de aquí-Respondió con un tono de molestia. Con una de sus manos buscó el interruptor de la luz para encenderla y ver mejor a la persona que le hablaba

-Ahora bien hijo, si en verdad estabas en una fiesta como dices, al menos pudiste haber regresado cuando terminó; Gaz me dio la queja de que la llamaste a las nueve y media, le dijiste que venias para acá y sin embargo mira la hora que es ahora

-Tranquilo, ya regrese-Dijo como si nada, encogiéndose de hombros-¡Ah! Por cierto, me sorprendió que me llamaras; Apostaría a que antes no lo hubieras hecho, a no ser por una buena razón ¿Cuál es, eh?

-¿Acaso necesito darte razones para que estés en casa?

-Ya no soy un pequeñito para que te estés preocupando por mí, tengo todo el derecho de salir a donde me plazca

-¡Pero yo soy tu padre, si digo que te quiero aquí en la casa…!-Ante este último comentario Dib rodo los ojos y negó con la cabeza, mientras interrumpió las palabras del Profesor Membrana

-Por favor ¿Cómo te atreves a proclamarte un padre cuando nunca has criado bien de nosotros dos? Nunca estas en casa

-Si no paso el tiempo suficiente con ustedes, comprendan que es por mi trabajo

-¡Si, así es papá! ¡Tu trabajo es el problema! ¡Le tomas más importancia a él que a nosotros! ¡Nos has descuidado demasiado! Gaz, por ejemplo estará a punto de llegar a la etapa de la adolescencia y cuando eso pase, te arrepentirás porque ella será quien ya no te preste atención a ti; Le da más importancia a sus videojuegos ahora y lo seguirá haciendo pero será por tu causa por no pasar el tiempo suficiente conviviendo; Y en mi caso yo…ya deje de prestarte atención hace mucho tiempo

-¡Ponte en mi lugar y ya verás cómo ser un científico reconocido no es nada fácil, es un trabajo muy atareado Dib!

-¡Ahí vas de nuevo, priorizando tu trabajo antes que a la familia! ¿Sabes qué? Analizándolo de otra forma, el que hace estorbo aquí soy yo. ¡Así que me largo ahora para no interferir contigo y tu aburrido trabajo!

-¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!-El Profesor Membrana dio unos pasos hacia enfrente intentando persuadir a Dib de no salirse de la casa

-¡Ya dije que me largo!-Dib cerró la puerta tan bruscamente (De verdad que no sabe cuidar adecuadamente a las puertas) para que su padre no intentara nada más y así él otro ya no hizo nada para detenerlo

-Va a volver tarde o temprano-Hablo el mayor para sí muy convencido

-Yo no lo creo-Hablo Gaz, quien había observado todo desde las escaleras del piso de arriba-Ese tonto siempre es bastante terco cuando se propone hacer algo y si dice que se larga, entonces se larga

-Gaz, deberías estar en tu cuarto durmiendo hija

-Ya sabes que por culpa de Dib termino despertándome por las noches como ahora. Pero estaré feliz de saber que eso no volverá a ocurrir-La chica se dio vuelta para irse a su habitación pero su padre la interrumpió

-Gaz…

-¿Qué?-Contesto con su característico tono malhumorado

-¿Cuánto escuchaste de la conversación?

-Todo. Y…si me disculpas, me gustaría, al menos por ahora, jugar un rato en mi consola de videojuegos antes de volver a acostarme. Y a propósito, aunque no lo creas…concuerdo con Dib, papá; Su no haces algo vas a perderme también; Te recomiendo que hagas un esfuerzo si no quieres que deje de prestarte atención-Dijo aquello para así regresar a su cuarto. Esto último dejo al Profesor Membrana muy atónito, jamás hubiera esperado que su hija pequeña, su adoración, le hablara de esa forma. Ya podía considerarse un hombre el cual le fallo a sus hijos y eso le bajo bastante el autoestima, se sentía pésimo ¿Y a donde se suponía que su hijo iba a parar? Al menos él no estaba enterado de que Dib tenía planeado regresar a la base Zim, ya iba camino de regreso hacia allá y aun así no dejaba de estar molesto con su padre y más que nada por interrumpirles cuando ambos estaban juntos

"Nunca debí salirme de ahí"-Pensaba e chico. Caminaba con un paso apresurado, no veía el momento de estar de nuevo con Zim; Acelero incluso un poco más su paso a tal punto de estar corriendo para llegar pronto y aunque comenzaba a cansarse no debía darse por vencido, después de todo la base de Zim quedaba solo a unas cuadras más. Finalmente lo logró, llego fatigado pero llegó al fin y al cabo. Atravesó el jardín y con su mano golpeteo la puerta para que Zim le abriera

-Ah…solo eres tú-Dijo con algo de enojo y decepción- Zim sabía que volverías de todas formas para disculparte

-¿Quién más iba a ser si no? Además no vine a disculparme

-¿Ah no?

-No. Yo vine porque prometí que regresaría antes de que amanezca. Aquí me tienes.-Zim apenas y guardo unos pocos segundos en silencio con una mirada seria, pero finalmente se decidió por hacerse a un lado y dejar pasar a Dib. Una vez adentro este añadió:-A propósito, quería decirte que tenías razón acerca de lo de mi familia; Sé que te gusta saber que tienes la razón

-Es obvio que Zim tiene toda la razón… ¡Porque yo soy Zim!-Dib se rio ante esto, y es que le gustaba el como Zim hablaba de sí mismo en tercera persona. –Y…oye… ¿Para qué era que tu padre te quería?

-Eso no importa ya. De todas formas no voy a volver con él

-¿Y eso por qué?-Dib solo bajo la mirada sin intenciones de querer responder a la pregunta-Está bien, no le digas a Zim si no quieres; Te comprendo

-Te lo agradezco mucho-Dijo con una sonrisa

-De nada-Le respondió-¿Y sabes una cosa? Creo que sería bueno si descansaras de una vez

-¿Me acompañaras?

-Mmm…no-Se ruborizó por tal comentario- Pensándolo bien creo que Zim debería estar en el laboratorio. Así que no me esperes-Diciendo esto se dirigió a la cocina en donde su ascensor que aparentaba ser un inodoro lo llevo hasta allá

-Ah-Dib soltó un suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro. Paso ambas manos por atrás de su nuca y volvió a acostarse en el sofá mientras cerraba sus ojos para dormirse-En verdad me hace feliz el pasar tiempo con Zim-Concluyó.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ultimo capitulo de esta wea xD**

* * *

Alguien dio unos cuantos golpeteos en puerta de su oficina; El director ante esto respondió con un "Está abierto" e inmediatamente una pareja de esposos entro, detrás de ellos venia quien obviamente debía ser su hija, ella estaba manteniendo el equilibrio con ayuda de un par de muletas pues gracias a su pie lastimado, no podía caminar bien si no fuera por ellas.-Buenos días ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-Preguntó amablemente.

-Buenos días director.-Hablo el padre de la familia mientras él, su esposa y su hija tomaron asiento- Mire, mi esposa y yo hemos venido por el motivo de que queremos dar de baja a nuestra hija para cambiarla a otra secundaria.

-¿Y cuál es el motivo de ese cambio?

-Me ofrecieron trabajo en otro estado y es por eso. Ya tan solo en algunos días nos estaremos mudando de casa y todo.

-Me parece bien-El director se levantó de la silla y se acercó a su archivero en donde tenía todos los expedientes de los alumnos.- ¿Cuál es el grupo de la jovencita?

-2º A-El director empezó a buscar los expedientes del grupo mencionado, los llevo todos hasta su escritorio y volvió a tomar asiento.

-¿Y cuál es su nombre, señorita?-Le pregunto a la chica quien hasta ese entonces no había dicho ni una sola palabra.

-Abey…Abey James.-Se le veía un poco triste por el hecho de tener que irse de esa secundaria, el director lo noto igualmente por el tono de voz con el cual respondió; Pero aun así comenzó a revisar uno por uno los expedientes hasta dar con el de la chica.

-Aquí esta. Abey James. Oye…tienes un buen promedio, te felicito-Le dijo con bastante entusiasmo.

-Sí, mi promedio siempre ha sido alto, me lo dicen mucho, gracias.

-Por un lado no quisiera que tuvieras que irte Abey, a mí y a todos los maestros nos encanta tener a alumnos como tú que orgullosamente se gradúen aquí.

-A mí también me gustaría quedarme, pero no se va a poder.

-y… ¿Desde cuándo es que estas aquí?

-Solo permanecí en esta escuela dos semanas.

-¿Dos semanas? Eso es muy poco tiempo.-La chica ante ese comentario bajo la mirada. De hecho, dos semanas era el periodo más corto en el que Abey hubiera permanecido en una escuela. El director tampoco dijo nada pero comenzó a sellar algunos papeles para lograr hacer que la aceptaran en cualquier otra secundaria. Cuando termino, se los entrego todos a sus padres y les dio un apretón de manos para despedirse formalmente. Estaban a punto de retirarse de la oficina, cuando el director los detuvo para decirles-¿No les gustaría que Abey se despidiera de sus compañeros?-A Abey le había parecido una buena idea y le suplico a sus padres que la dejaran ir hasta su salón para despedirse de todos.

-Está bien, te acompañamos-Le dijeron. El director los guio hasta que estuvieron justo enfrente de la puerta de su salón, la puerta que estaba marcada con el número 30.

-Aquí es-Dijo el hombre, y amablemente giro la perilla para abrir la puerta. Ahí fue cuando Abey pudo divisar a todos mientras recibían la clase de lectura. Un momento….no podían tener clase de lectura…no "debían" recibir la clase de lectura, simplemente porque así no lo marcaba el horario de clases, ella lo sabía, pues ya incluso lo había memorizado muy bien. La clase de lectura no se daba sino hasta la última hora, antes de irse a casa. Y supuestamente a esas horas precisas debería estar la maestra Heffer, con ella siempre era a diario y siempre a la primera hora ¿Por qué estaba entonces la maestra de lectura ahí en ese momento?

-Disculpe por interrumpir maestra-Hablo el director para que todos lo oyeran-Lo que pasa es que una jovencita quería venir a despedirse. Todos fijaron su mirada en Abey, quien con ayuda de sus muletas entro en el salón y no dejaba de mirar a sus dos mejores y grandes amigas durante esas maravillosas dos semanas que había vivido mientras fue alumna en esa escuela. Las noto un poco asustadas, tal vez confundidas por lo que acababan de oír.

-¿Cómo que despedirse? ¿Te vas a ir, Abey?-Comento un chico. Abey solo asintió con la cabeza muy triste. Inmediatamente todos se levantaron de sus asientos para abrazarla y decirle que la iban a extrañar mucho.

-Yo también los extrañare a todos.-Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos. Recordó los buenos tiempos que vivió con todos los ahí presentes. Sus amigas más cercanas también empezaron a llorar y otros más se sumaron al llanto, algunos lo hacían por tristeza, otros por haberla conocido y convivido amenamente.-Yo sé que nos encontraremos de nuevo algún día, así que no vean esto como un "Adiós", véanlo como un "Hasta pronto". En ese momento sintió como su padre la tomaba por el hombro y le pregunto:

-¿Ya te despediste de todos?

Abey se percató de que al menos faltaban dos personas de las cuales no se había despedido, pero si estaban ahí, justo hasta el rincón, mientras platicaban a gusto de quien sabe que tema; Entonces ella misma se acercó a los dos muchachos; Uno de ellos se levantó de su asiento para darle un abrazo a la chica mientras le susurraba que la iba a extrañar-Yo también te voy a extrañar Dib.-Rompieron el abrazo y entonces Abey se acercó un poco más al pupitre de Zim, se inclinó y le dijo en voz baja-Pero más a ti, Zim.-Le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla. Tal vez esto último lo dejo confundido, o sorprendido, lo que si fue obvio fue su sonrojo gracias a ese beso.

-¡Abey, hay que irnos ya!-Le grito su padre desde la entrada del salón.

-¡Ya voy!-Rápidamente se movió con ayuda de las muletas para llegar hasta donde la estaban esperando; Dio un último vistazo y algunos le dieron la despedida con la mano y una sonrisa mientras se volvían a concentrar en terminar de leer su lectura. Mientras ella, sus padres y el director se encaminaban a la salida por el largo pasillo, no pudo evitar preguntarle a este último donde estaba la maestra Heffer, a lo que este último le respondió:

-Se encuentra en el hospital ahora. No tengo muy claro el por qué está ahí, pero solo quiero que salga pronto porque la tienen ahí desde el viernes.-La chica se quedó pensando unos momentos, al menos hasta que llegaron a la salida de la escuela, el director volvió a despedirse de ellos y volvió a sus labores. Abey en ese momento le pregunto a su madre-¿Crees que la maestra Heffer este en el hospital donde trabajas?

-Probablemente. Si quieres podría preguntar por ella para confirmarlo.

-Si hazlo mamá, por favor. Creo que me gustaría acompañarte en este día para ir a ver.

-Eso me parece bien, hace mucho que no me acompañas a mi trabajo. La última vez que lo hiciste tenías once años.

-Sí, también me gustaría ir para saludar a todo el personal médico.-La familia se subió al auto y el padre de Abey manejo hasta llegar al estacionamiento del hospital donde su esposa trabajaba.

-Llámame cuando salgas, cielo.

-Sí amor, gracias por traernos.-La mamá de Abey la ayudo a bajar del auto con cuidado mientras que su padre bajaba las muletas de la cajuela del auto, se las entregó a su hija y luego partió camino a su propio trabajo. Ingresaron al hospital y su madre ya traía puesta su bata blanca que indicaba que trabajaba ahí. Ambas se acercaron a la recepción donde una enfermera estaba atendiendo.-Hola-Hablo la madre de Abey-Tenia una duda acerca de si habrá ingresado una paciente llamada Lilian Heffer-Se giró para ver a su hija-¿Así se llama tu maestra, verdad?

-Si-Respondió la chica.-La enfermera busco en los datos de la computadora hasta que dio con un resultado y dijo:

-Hay una paciente con ese nombre, de hecho. Ingreso aquí en la madrugada del sábado.

-¿Y en que habitación esta?-Pregunto Abey.

-En la habitación 30

-"¿Acaso será una coincidencia?"-Se preguntó Abey para si-¿Podemos verla?

-Si claro, adelante.-Respondió la enfermera.-Abey y su madre se encaminaron a la habitación mencionada y al llegar notaron que alguien más le hacía compañía a Lilian.

-Oh, disculpe, no sabíamos que tenía visitas-Se disculpó la madre de Abey.

-No, no, adelante, pasen-Respondió el joven que estaba ahí. Se veía más o menos de la misma edad que Lilian y era físicamente atractivo.

-¿Usted es pariente de la paciente?-Pregunto la mujer mientras entraba a la estancia con Abey tras ella.

-Soy su novio.

-"No sabía que la maestra tenía novio"-Pensó Abey bastante sorprendida. Le era difícil imaginar a su maestra con una pareja, y más debido a su carácter, pero analizando mejor las cosas, el que ella se hubiera comportado de esa manera era gracias a la culpa de aquella irken Tak.

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy la doctora Osbourne y ella es mi hija Abey. Estamos aquí porque la paciente es maestra de mi hija y queríamos ver como estaba.

-Ah, claro, adelante.-La madre de Abey y ella misma se acercaron a la camilla para observar a Lilian mejor; Su piel se veía muy pálida e igualmente se podía observar que su boca estaba reseca, tal vez por la falta de líquidos en su cuerpo.

-¿Le explicaron cómo fue que su novia llego hasta aquí?

-Recibí una llamada como a las cuatro de la mañana el sábado, desde entonces estoy aquí velando por ella, pero no ha despertado. Me informan que seguirá en coma un tiempo más pero no me dicen cuanto exactamente.

-No debe tardar mucho para recuperarse. Tal vez incluso y si despierta hoy, puede que la den de alta para que pueda irse.

-Ojala que así sea.

-¡Creo que ya está despertando!-Exclamo la joven emocionada, llamando la atención de su madre y el otro joven.

-¡Lilian!-Exclamo este último-Lilian, despierta amor-La tomo de las manos para que supiera que estaba ahí.

-¿Qué paso?-Pregunto confundida y con voz cansada, cuando ya había abierto un poco sus ojos.

-Estas en el hospital, los paramédicos te encontraron desmayada.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?

-Desde el sábado. Hoy es lunes.

-Maestra Lilian-Dijo Abey-¿Qué es lo último que recuerda haber hecho?

-¿Quién eres tú?-Pregunto con voz suave.

-¿No sabe quién soy?-Eso fue suficiente. Esas palabras fueron lo que Abey necesitaba oír, solo para darse cuenta de que Lilian no la recordaba. Era demasiado frustrante. No tenía ningún sentido seguir ahí si su maestra no lograba darse cuenta de que ella era alumna suya. Era bastante vergonzoso de igual forma. Y no era su culpa, de nuevo era culpa de Tak. Desde que comenzó a controlar el cuerpo de Lilian, ya no tenía control ni siquiera de su propia mente, pensamientos y recuerdos; Entonces...Lilian no podía recordar a Abey, más bien era como si nunca se hubieran conocido. Ni que decir de aquellas dos últimas semanas, para la verdadera Lilian nunca ocurrió nada de eso.

-Es alumna tuya ¿No la reconoces?-Pregunto aquel joven.

-Es que nunca antes la había visto; Si fuera alumna mía, yo lo sabría.- Ante esto, el novio de Lilian se le quedo mirando extraño a Abey.

-Bueno…-Comento ella-Creo que si no me reconoce, no tiene caso estar aquí-Luego miro a su madre –Mejor quiero irme a casa

-Está bien amor, llamare a tu papá para que venga a recogerte. Puedes esperarlo en la sala de espera hasta que lo veas llegar-Abey asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió como pudo a donde su madre le dijo. Los minutos que paso sentada con los demás enfermos y parientes de estos se le hicieron eternos, hasta que por fin vio a su padre entrar por la puerta dispuesto a llevarla a casa.

-Cuéntame que paso hija.-Dijo cuando la vio, y comenzó a ayudarla a pararse de su lugar para encaminarla a la salida del hospital.

-Mi maestra no me recuerda, por eso decidí salirme, no tenía caso estar ahí si ella pensaba no conocerme.

\- ¿Tendrá amnesia o algo parecido?

-No creo, su novio también estaba ahí y a él sí pudo recordarlo.

-¿Tu maestra tiene novio?

-Si ¿Por qué se te hace extraño eso?

-Oh, por nada, solo me sorprendió oír eso. Deberías seguir su ejemplo, deberías empezar un novio solo si tienes la misma edad que ella, no antes.

-Si lo dices por lo de Zim, olvida eso, ya no importa.-dijo un poco triste y con enojo a la vez.

-Si hija, ya verás cómo aparecerá alguien mejor en tu vida, solo que tú también debes esperar el momento adecuado para eso.-En esos momentos ya estaban justo enfrente del auto; El papá de Abey le abrió la puerta para que subiera y después metió las muletas en la cajuela. Él también subió al auto y empezó a conducir.

-No lo digo porque valla a olvidarme de Zim, lo digo porque es gracias a ti que ya no voy a volver a verlo y eso me enoja.-Dijo de repente Abey.

-¿Entonces lo sigues queriendo?

-Sí-Respondió cortantemente. Pero ¿En verdad lo seguía queriendo? Ahora que sabía que era un alíen, le era difícil la idea de asimilar el sentir algo por él; Realmente solo lo hacía para enfrentarse a su padre y hacer que él también se enfadara.

-Mira Abey, tu mamá y yo decidimos sacarte de esa escuela porque sus estudiantes no te daban buena compañía, al contrario.

-Mi mamá no tuvo opinión en la decisión que "tú" tomaste. Decidiste eso por tu cuenta, ni siquiera me preguntaste si era lo que yo quería. En esa escuela yo era feliz, tenía amigos…y cuando finalmente llego a gustarme alguien, eso a ti no te pareció y por eso me sacaste de ahí. Y ni siquiera fuiste sincero con el director, tuviste que mentirle diciendo que nos mudaríamos a otra parte y no es así.

-No te preocupes, de todas formas en la escuela que escogí para ti, ahí habrá nuevas personas y amigos por conocer, que es lo que tanto quieres.-Su padre ni siquiera escuchaba en serio las palabras de su hija, las oía, pero no las escuchaba.

-Pero eso no significa que nadie vaya a reemplazar a las personas y amigos que ya había conocido.

-Eso es lo que dices ahora, pero después terminarás agradeciéndome que te haya cambiado de escuela.

-No, eso no será así. Nunca te perdonare por esto ¡Nunca!-Ahora si Abey se había enfadado en serio. Por primera vez le estaba alzando la voz a su padre, por quien no pasó desapercibido, y aun así este último ya no dijo ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando llegaron a casa. Simplemente ella se dirigió a su cuarto, se cerró la puerta con seguro, y ahí se la pasó todo el día, no salió de ahí, al menos que no fuera hasta la noche, cuando ya era hora de cenar, cuando su madre regreso del trabajo.

* * *

-Ya llegue mamá.-Dijo Abey en voz alta para que su madre pudiera oírla.

-¿Por qué taraste tanto?-Le preguntó ella, mientras salía de su habitación para recibir a su hija.

-Primero había una gran fila en la caja en la que me forme, y juego justamente faltaban tres personas para que fuera mi turno y en ese momento, se le ocurre a la caja dejar de funcionar.

-Bueno, pero aun así llegaste a tiempo, eso es lo bueno.

-Oye ¿Por qué justamente hoy quisiste preparar un pastel, eh?-Abey dejo sobre la mesa la bolsa con todas las cosas para preparar ese pastel.

Su madre se alzó de hombros, como si no fuera para tanto lo que Abey le pregunto-Solo me dieron ganas de hacerlo. Hace mucho que no preparo uno. Por cierto ¿Cómo vas con tu libro?

-Yo supongo que en unos días más estará terminado, solo faltan como diez hojas más para acabarlo.

Su madre se llevó las palmas de sus manos a la boca, en señal de sorpresa-Ay cielo santo Abey, ¿Y te acuerdas cuando hace cinco años salió a la venta el primero que escribiste?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Si ni yo misma pensé que al público le gustaría-Dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y cómo no les iba a gustar? Si es que yo tengo como hija a una excelente escritora-Tomo a Abey por la cabeza y la acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla.-Ay, solo mira cuanto has crecido. Ahora soy más bajita que tú; Tengo que pararme de puntitas para poder darte un beso.

-Creo que te deje bajita desde que cumplí diecisiete.

-Lo que pasa es que tú siempre fuiste alta, eso lo heredaste de tu papá-Exclamo orgullosa-…Bueno, volviendo a lo que iba a hacer-Se fue a la cocina con las cosas que Abey le trajo.

-Oye mamá-La mencionada se detuvo y voltio hacia ella para oírle mejor-Yo también lo extraño…

-Él siempre fue un hombre noble, por eso ahora se la ha de estar pasando mejor que todos nosotros los vivos.

\- Recuerdo la vez en que me enoje con él por cambiarme de secundaria, le advertí que nunca lo perdonaría por eso, pero es que las cosas no son eternas, al menos el enojo no puede serlo. Estoy pensando en dedicarle este próximo libro a él, cuando escriba los agradecimientos, él será el primero en la lista.-Su madre asintió contenta ante el comentario y volvió a la cocina.-Por cierto…ya quiero comerme ese pastel-Dijo en forma de broma, como si en verdad se lo estuviera saboreando. Después se fue a la sala y tomo el control remoto que estaba encima del sofá. Se sentó, y cómodamente empezó a pasar los canales uno por uno, hasta que encontró el que quería ver.

"Esta noche en Misterios Misteriosos conoceremos los misteriosos secretos que se ocultan tras los avistamientos de OVNIS que testigos afirman haber visto…"

¡Ah, ya empezó!-Su madre incluso había dejado de preparar el pastel para ir a ver el programa.

-¿Y qué paso con el pastel mamá?

-Eso puede esperar-Justo en ese momento el show comenzó, mostrando a un joven apuesto, de la edad de Abey, se podría decir; Su madre empezó a echar piropos a aquel muchacho.- ¡Ay, pero si estás bien bueno, tu…hermoso!

-¡Mamá! Compórtate, me avergüenzas.

-¡Pero solo míralo hija! Así me gustaría un yerno para mí.

-Ya te he platicado que yo conocí a ese chico ¿No?

-Oh si, ¿En la secundaria, verdad? te hubieras hecho novia suya.

-Mmm…no lo creo, además mi papá no me dejaba tener novio en esos tiempos.

-Pero ahora ya puedes…te estas tardando, ¿Eh?

-Apenas tengo veinticuatro. Aún tengo mucho que vivir, y de paso, ahora si me consigo un novio, no te preocupes.

-Aún recuerdo que estabas en la secundaria, un día llegaste y nos contaste que te habías enamorado.

-¡Y mi papá se puso como loco!-Comento divertida.

-Comentaste ese día que el chico que te gustaba se llamaba…tenía un nombre…-Pensó-¿Cuál era?

-Zim

-Cierto. A tu papá y a mí nos pareció un nombre raro…y me lo sigue pareciendo.-Dio un suspiro-¿Qué habrá sido de tus demás amiguitos?

-Pues prosperaron, como debe de ser. Escuche rumores de que Daphne está ayudando a su papá a dirigir su negocio, Kat va a casarse con un compañero de la universidad, la maestra Lilian está esperando a su segundo hijo. Danny es el entrenador de un equipo de futbol americano, Zim…amm, de él no estoy muy segura, aunque de seguro sigue siendo muy buen amigo de Dib Membrana.

-Qué suerte.

-Lo sé, a todos les fue muy bien en su vida.

-No, yo digo: Que suerte, por ese Zim…mira que ser amigo de Dib Membrana, que me lo como a besos…

-¡Mamá!

-Está bien, ya me calmo. A propósito ¿Recuerdas a tu maestra Heffer?

-Sí, si al recuerdo.

-Lo más extraño de todo, fue que el ultimo día que la vimos, en el hospital, ella decía que ultimo que recordaba era que estaba dando una caminata por el parque, en la noche, dice que un pequeño robot de ojos rojos se acercó a ella. No le tomo mucha importancia porque pensó que sería el juguete de algún niño de por ahí, pero aseguró haber sentido que el robot le disparaba con un arma, una descarga eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, y eso es todo.

"Era el robot de Tak"-Pensó Abey-No importa, creo que es mejor que actualmente ese hecho ya haya quedado en el pasado, ahora mirala, es una mujer que se casó con un buen hombre, el mismo que vimos en el hospital, y ya casi es madre de nuevo, por eso me alegro por ella. –Eso fue lo último que Abey comento, ella y su madre siguieron cómodamente viendo el programa.

* * *

-Ya llegue Zim.

-Sí, ya me di cuenta humano. ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

-Siempre me dices lo mismo, no seas exagerado que no me tarde mucho.

-¡Zim no es exagerado! Es solo que la espera se me hizo eterna.

-Oh, eso es muy tierno de tu parte; Me estabas esperando, eso me hace feliz. Pero de todas formas, desde los foros de grabación hasta acá solo me toma quince minutos en llegar, incluso menos si no hay tanto trafico.-Zim ignoro lo último que Db le dijo y continuo leyendo el libro que tenía en manos.- ¿Qué estás leyendo?

-Un libro de Abey James. Tiene como cinco años que lo publicaron por primera vez.

-Abey James… ¿No se te hace conocido ese nombre?

-¿A ti si?

-Vamos…no me digas que ya no te acuerdas…

-¿Qué es lo que le estas insinuando a Zim?

-Yo no estoy insinuando nada, solo te hice una pregunta.

-Hay veces en las que simplemente Zim no te entiende Dib, estás loco.-Continuó leyendo su libro.-Dib se acercó hasta el sofá en donde Zim estaba sentado, se acomodó a lado de él y así como así, le arrebato el libro de las manos.-Oye ¡Devuélvemelo!

-Zim, hace unos segundos pensabas que te estaba insinuando algo, y no es cierto, pero ahora…-Lo tomo por el mentón y lo obligo a mirarle.

-Oh no. No, no, no.-Se alejó de él- Se lo que intentas mono Dib, pero no funcionara.

-Oye ¿Desde hace cuando que no nos divertimos, eh?-Pregunto de forma lasciva.

-Tú le llamas diversión, pero para Zim es una tortura el ni siquiera poder caminar bien.

-Está bien. Tal vez no sea muy rudo esta vez.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno, dije "Tal vez"

A Zim no se le ocurrieron buenas palabras para reprochar en ese momento. Solo se resignó a dar un suspiro y después se acostó en el sofá lentamente, dejando su cabeza recargada en el soporte para brazos.

-Un momento… ¿En dónde están G.I.R. y MiniAlce? Solo espero que no interrumpan.-Comento el chico.

-Dijeron que se irían a comprar tacos.-Respondió Zim.

-Ah, bueno, pero solo por si acaso…-Dib se levantó del sofá y fue hasta la puerta principal para cerrarla con seguro-Listo, tendrán que esperarse esos dos si es que quieren entrar a la casa.

Ahora sí, ambos, los dos, solos…tenían toda esa noche, todo el tiempo del mundo incuso; Para poder estar un momento juntos.

Ya hacía tiempo que no tenían la oportunidad de hacer aquello, y más cuando G.I.R. y MiniAlce rondaban por ahí, pero ahí estaba el momento para aprovecharlo ¡Ya!

Como la última vez, y de nuevo, Dib se colocó encima para llevar el control de la situación. Le pidió a Zim que se quitara solo por un minuto el PAK de su espalda y este obedeció. Demonios…en verdad ese Dib tenía algo que hacía que Zim le hiciera caso en todo lo que dijera ¿Pero por qué? Bueno, eso era un misterio bastante misterioso y francamente Zim no estaba para querer averiguarlo en esos momentos. Ni siquiera su mente pensaba claramente estando en esa atmosfera, lo único que quería era deshacerse de la ropa que estorbaba. Finalmente su camisa quedo tirada en algún lugar de la sala, y ahora era el turno de Dib. Siempre que hacían aquello juntos, el alíen era el que le quitaba la ropa al humano, no tenía problemas con ello; Además a Dib le gustaba ¿Por qué no decirlo?

Zim en verdad tenía una gran necesidad, quería ver a su humano al natural, por lo que rápidamente la ropa entre ambos no fue un problema, pronto quedo tirada en quien-sabe-donde.

Dib comenzó a darle tiernos besos a Zim en la frente, en las mejillas, en cualquier parte que estuviera al alcance para besar, pero para el otro eso ni siquiera era suficiente, necesitaba más. Tomo la mano de Dib y la dirigió a su entrepierna para que le masturbara, quería sentir esa sensación tan excitante. El chico inmediatamente comprendió las intenciones de Zim y empezó a masajearle suavemente el lugar. El pene de Zim se encontraba oculto en su interior, era retráctil, pero las caricias en su parte baja siempre hacían que su miembro fuera saliendo de a poco y completamente endurecido. Podía verse una pequeña parte que comenzaba a salir, y eso que apenas era la punta. El miembro de Zim era mucho más grande aun y tenía una apariencia parecida a la de una lombriz, incluso quizá una semejanza a su lengua.

Una vez estuvo fuera, Dib no perdió ni un segundo para tomarlo entre su mano y moverla de arriba abajo. Primero lentamente, aunque los gemidos de Zim sugerían que preferiblemente fuera más rápido.-Dib…Dib…ah…quiero…acabar…junto contigo…-Los gemidos de Zim junto con los de Dib no podían ser retenidos, era inevitable. Tal vez incluso hasta los vecinos escuchaban, y más porque las voces de ambos se tornaron más roncas de lo normal, pero ¿A quién le importan los vecinos ahora?

El humano acato la orden y separo las piernas de Zim para divisar su entrada. Estaba húmeda gracias al líquido blanquizco que salía de su pene. No le fue difícil entonces comenzar a entrar. Y una vez que logro estar dentro ¡Oh, por Saturno! Esa presión en su entrepierna que le brindaba el interior de Zim era exageradamente placentera. Podía oir como Zim en un principio lanzaba jadeos de dolor. Si no fuera porque primero que nada, le importaba el que su alíen se sintiera a gusto, él ya habría comenzado a embestirle.- ¿Zim, es…estas cómodo?

-S...sí, estoy ben pero m… me duele-Se quejó.

-Avísame si quieres empezar.

Dib solo se quedó ahí, esperando alguna señal del otro para indicare que podía moverse. Pero al parecer Zim quería sentir la dureza del miembro del humano, antes de cualquier otra cosa.-Dib…no recuerdo que…fuera tan grande-Comento sonrojado, a lo cual Dib sonrió. El alíen sabia las ganas que Dib tenía por comenzar a moverse, su cara se lo decía, y él también quería-¡Muévete ya!-Le suplico. Ahí fue que comenzó a sentir las embestidas…le dolía…y mucho, pero tenía bien sabido que después de eso lo mejor empezaría. Por lo que sus gemidos de dolor se transformaron en gemidos de placer cuando Dib comenzaba a tocar ese punto en la anatomía del irken que le hacía ver hasta las mismas estrellas que están en el espacio.-¡Mas…mas…ah!…mmm.

-Zim…no aguanto…ah…¡M-me vengo…ah!-Tal y como Dib lo dijo, solo unas cinco embestidas más y se corrió dentro de Zim, causándole a este su orgasmo de igual forma y haciendo que todo su semen se embarrara en el abdomen del otro.

Ahí fue cuando ya se había hecho lo que se tuvo que hacer, habían terminado, y con un sonoro gemido al mismo tiempo de ambos chicos. Dib, ya exhausto, se recostó sobre el pecho de Zim y este comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos, e especial aquel mecho en forma de guadaña, eso era un aspecto que siempre le gusto de Dib.

Tenían que ser interrumpido por el tono de llamadas del celular de Dib.

-No contestes Dib.

-Seguramente me hablaran desde el foro-Como pudo, se levantó y fue a recoger el celular que quedo tirado en el suelo, al momento en que se quitaron la ropa, y después contesto.- ¿Hola?...No, no voy a ir, tengo cosas más importantes que atender, pero mañana estaré ahí, lo prometo. Adiós.-Y volvió con Zim a recostarse a su lado.

-¿Quién era?

-Te dije que serían los del foro

-¿Y que dijeron?

-Querían que fuera para analizar las ideas para el siguiente programa, pero dejare que ellos mismos decidan. Yo voy a ir hasta mañana.

-¿Entonces yo soy ese asunto más importante que atender, no?

-Siempre lo has sido.

Zim lo miro con una sonrisa y le dijo tiernamente-Descansa Dib.

-Tu igual-Dio un bostezo, cerró los ojos y quedo dormido en ese mismo momento en el que un alíen le hacía compañía en su descanso por el resto de la noche.


End file.
